Life Renovations (Übersetzung)
by ajanamyth
Summary: Manchmal sind Menschen gezwungen viele Veränderungen in ihrem Leben vorzunehmen um zu überleben. Nach einem Sommer voller Folter mit den Dursleys, fällt Harry in ein magisches Koma, wo er sich für viele Dinge entscheidet, die sehr gut die Zaubererwelt für immer verändern könnten. DMxHP Slash
1. Discovery

Dies ist eine Übersetzung des ersten Teils der Life-Triologie von Windseeker2305. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch so gut wie mir.

Hier gehts zur Originalstory: s/3991955/1/Life-Renovations

Diese Story enthält so viele Sachen, dass ich sie nicht alle auflisten kann, aber ich werde die grundlegenden hier aufzählen. Dies ist eine Draco / Harry slash creature fic. Sie enthält (später) mpreg, Folter, Action, Abenteuer, darkish fic, sub!Harry / dom!Draco Verhältnis. Romanze und Familie ist ein wiederkehrendes Hauptthema in allen drei Life Cycle Stories.

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch einer der anderen Charaktere, die von J.K. Rowling erschaffen wurden.**

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 1**

**Discovery**

Das Wetter war schrecklich, was schon darauf hindeuten sollte, was für eine Art Tag sie haben würden. Sie hätten fühlen sollen, dass etwas passieren würde. Aber als der Aufruf eintraf, dachten sie nicht, dass etwas ungewöhnliches passieren würde. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie falsch sie lagen. Sie hatten keine Idee, wie drastisch sich ihr Leben verändern würde.

Draco Malfoy war im Arbeitszimmer seines Paten; er ignorierte seinen Tee und stand vor dem großen Fenster während er die Kante seiner Hand kreisend auf seine Brust presste; über seinem Herzen. Er versuchten den Druck dort zu vertreiben. Das niemals endende Stechen. Es war schlimmer geworden über die letzten Monate und heute Abend war es besonders auffällig. Er hatte sich seit Anfang des Sommers versteckt, Severus hatte es auf sich genommen Draco vor seinem Vater und dessen Partnern zu verstecken. Das schmerzte. Es war wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, warum er dieses Stechen fühlte. Da war aber auch noch etwas anderes. Er wusste tief in sich drin, dass dieser Schmerz noch von etwas anderem verursacht wurde, vielleicht von jemand anderem. Draco seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des Fensters. In dem Moment, in dem er seine Augen schloss, schoss das Bild von schmerzerfüllten und ängstlichen grünen Augen vor seinen inneren Augen vorbei, was Draco dazu brachte zu keuchen und seine Hand in seine Brust zu krallen. „Potter?", flüsterte er.

Draco öffnete seine Augen uns starrte und blicklos nach draußen. Er hat sich in letzter Zeit auch viele Gedanken um Potter gemacht. In Wahrheit – er konnte ehrlich zu sich selbst sein – hatte er ständig an Potter gedacht.

Bevor er weiter über das Mysterium, dass der hinreißende Goldene Junge darstellte, nachdenken konnte, betrat Severus das Arbeitszimmer während seine Roben sich um ihn bauschten. „Komm Draco. Dumbledore hat mich in sein Büro gerufen und ich will dich hier nicht alleine lassen."

Draco nickte und folgte seinem Paten zum Kamin und kurz darauf waren sie in die persönlichen Quartiere von Severus in Hogwarts gefloot. Draco wurde gesagt dort zu warten während Severus ging um zu sehen, was das alte Wasserhuhn wollte. Der blonde Slytherin grinste über den Ärger, der auf dem Gesicht seines Patenonkels erschien, aber er sagte klugerweise nichts während er sich auf das Sofa setzte und anfing ins Feuer zu starren.

Während er alleine war, dachte er über den Rest seiner Sommerferien nach und wunderte sich, ob es immer noch so sicher sein würde, wie es gewesen war, seit er ins Haus seines Paten gezogen war. Draco wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wo Severus plante ihn für den Rest des Sommers unterzubringen, da es unmöglich sein würde in seinem Haus zu bleiben. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass die Todesser bald auftauchen würden um zu sehen, ob Draco zu seinem Patenonkel gerannt war.

Draco hatte nicht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da nach nur ein paar Momenten mehr alleine, die Tür aufgestoßen wurden und ein verstimmter Severus hereingestürmt kam.

Draco stand und betrachtete Severus' Gesicht. „Offensichtlich hat der alte Mann etwas gesagt, dass du nicht mochtest.", sagte er gedehnt.

Severus stelzte ohne ein Wort an seinem Patenkind vorbei und ging in seinen privaten Tränkeschrank. Draco hörte das klicken von Zaubertrankphiolen und ging um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Er erwischte seinen Paten beim schrumpfen und verstauen von vielen Tränken in den versteckten Taschen seiner Roben.

„Wirst du mir sagen, was vor sich geht?", fragte Draco schließlich, als sie Severus' Räume verließen und durchs Schloss zur Eingangshalle liefen.

„Dumbledore schickt mich auf eine lächerliche Mission um nach seinem Schoßkind zu schauen. Laut Fawkes passiert irgendwas zu Hause bei Harry Potter."

Dracos Augen wurden größer, aber dann lächelte er schnell höhnisch um seine wahren Gefühle über das gerade gehörte zu verstecken. „Was? Bekommt der Goldene Junge etwa nicht alles was er will? Gibt es nicht genug Diener um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen?" Die üblichen Schmähungen hörten sich falsch in seinen Ohren an. Da war kein echtes Gift in ihnen. Severus musste das gleiche gedacht haben, da er mit gehobener Augenbraue zu seinem Patenkind schaute.

„Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, Draco. Aber mir wurde befohlen nach ihm zu schauen und du wirst mich begleiten."

„Warum nimmst du all diese Tränke mit, wenn du denkst, dass es nichts ist?", fragte Draco als sie die Kerker verließen.

„Sei immer vorbereitet. Du solltest daran denken das selbe zu tun."

„Warum sollte ich das tun wollen, wenn ich doch dich habe?"

Sein Pate lächelte nur höhnisch über ihn, als sie die Eingangshalle verließen und weitergingen zu den Toren Hogwarts von wo aus sie apparieren konnten.

„Ich weiß, dass du schon apparieren kannst, aber dieses Mal werde ich dich mitnehmen." Draco nickte gerade in dem Moment in dem sein Patenonkel ihn im Genick packte und schon waren sie mit einem POP verschwunden!

* * *

Severus und Draco erschienen wieder in einer dunklen Gasse ein paar Blöcke von Potters Haus entfernt.

„Bist du jemals in Potters Haus gewesen?", fragte Draco leise.

„Nein, mir wurden gerade eben erst die Koordinaten gegeben. Warum Dumbledore nicht jemanden vom Orden senden konnte, ist mir schleierhaft. Er weiß, dass ich mich um dich kümmern muss. Obwohl er mir sogar sagte, dass ich nichts erwarten sollte, aber er wollte eben sicher sein."

Draco sagte nichts darauf, als er seinem Paten durch die Schatten in Richtung Heim der Dursleys folgte. Draco hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass, wenn Harry Potter für die Ferien nach Hause ging, er in eine Art Villa zurückkehren würde, wo er von vorne bis hinten bedient würde und alles bekommen würde, was er nur wollte, und verwöhnt würde, weil er der Retter der Zaubererwelt sei. Severus war unter dem selben Eindruck, was der wichtigste Grund war, warum er glaubte, dass der junge Potter genauso eingebildet wie James Potter war.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Severus plötzlich stoppte. Draco schaute auf um ein simples Zwei-Stock-Haus zu entdecken mit Lichtern, die ihnen hell aus den Fenstern entgegen strahlten.

„Das ist es?", fragte Draco ungläubig. „Das sieht nicht aus wie eine Villa, Onkel Sev."

„Nach Dumbledores Angaben ist dies Potters Haus. Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Ich muss zugeben, dass es nicht das ist, was ich erwartet habe."

Bevor Draco darauf antworten konnte, hörten er und Severus gedämpfte Schreie, die vom oberen Stockwerk zu kommen schienen; von einem Raum. Einem Raum, der Gitter vor dem Fenster hatte. Seine Hand fand wieder ihren Weg zu seiner Brust. Dieses schmerzhafte Stechen war zurück und zwar zehnmal so stark. Dracos Atem verfing sich in seiner Kehle.

„Was machen Gitter an dem Fenster?", fragte er laut um seine innere Besorgnis zu verbergen. „Halten sie jemanden gefangen?"

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Draco. Komm, lass uns das hinter uns bringen."

Also machten sich Draco und Severus auf den Weg zur Eingangstür und die Schreie wurden immer lauter. Severus bekam ein schreckliches Gefühl als er bemerkte, dass Harry Potter nicht derjenige war, der schrie. Sie standen einen Moment an der Tür und lauschten.

„ … du FREAK! Du hättest … hab dich wertloses Stück nicht rausgeschmissen! … das ist das mindeste, was ich sollte tun können … Junge! Hast du mich gehört?" Genau in dem Moment hörte es sich so an, als ob jemand etwas langes hinunter gefallen wäre.

„Ihr seit wie er, oder?", fragte eine ängstliche Stimme plötzlich neben ihnen. Draco sprang auf die andere Seite seines Paten, aber Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue als er zu dem Jungen schaute, der sich in den Büschen neben der Treppenstufe versteckte.

„Wir sind wie wer?"

„Harry. Ihr solltet ihn raus holen. Mein Vater ist zu weit gegangen. Ich … Ich denke, er ist endlich übergeschnappt!"

„Was?" Severus blinzelte Dudley Dursley nicht nur einmal, sondern dreimal an. Der Junge schien seinen Mut zu sammeln und kam aus dem Busch heraus.

„Dad bringt Harry um! Das ist der Grund, warum ihr hier seit, nicht wahr? Um den Freak zu retten?" Draco erstarrte und schaute am Ende mit großen Augen auf Harrys Cousin, aber Severus hatte schon nach Dudleys erstem Satz die Tür aufgestoßen und war in das Haus gestürmt. Das Bild auf das ihre Augen trafen, würden sie für eine lange Zeit nicht vergessen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry Potter gerade die Stufen herunter gefallen waren, die zur Tür zeigten. Weder Draco noch Severus konnten sicher sein, ob er gefallen war oder gestoßen wurde, aber der Junge lag auf seinem Rücken, mit den Beinen und dem unteren Rücken immer noch auf den Stufen und sein Oberkörper lag verdreht auf dem Boden. Potter lag dort, überdeckt mit Blut und Schnitten und starrte mit glasigen Augen nach oben in das purpurfarbene Gesicht seines Onkels, der aus vollem Hals auf den Jungen ein brüllte.

„ … dummer Junge! Du bist wertlos, eine Verschwendung von Platz und Luft! Du … verdienst … es … nicht … zu … leben!" Vernon Dursley unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Tritt in Harrys Seite. Petunia Dursley rannte zu ihrem Ehemann und packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn von ihrem Neffen wegzuziehen.

„Vernon, hör auf! Bitte! DU TÖTEST IHN! Hör auf!" Aber ihr Ehemann schob sie einfach weg.

„Er ist ein Freak, Petunia! Das einzige, was er jemals verdienen wird, sind Schmerz und Tod. Ist das nicht das, was du anderen bringst, Junge? Alles schlechte, was passieren kann, wird passieren, wenn du in der Nähe bist! Ich werde der Welt einen Gefallen tun und sie von dem Schmutz dieses FREAKS befreien!" Vernon hob seinen fetten Fuß über Harrys Kopf und zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Draco sehen, dass Harry das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Und Draco dachte, dass das eine gute Sache war, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was Harrys Onkel zu seinem Neffen sagte, und er war erleichtert, dass Harry es nicht mehr hören konnte, obwohl er vermutete, dass Harry all das schon vorher einmal gehört hatte. Er war auch erleichtert über Potters Bewusstlosigkeit, da er so nicht viel vom Schmerz fühlen konnte, von dem Draco sicher war, dass er ihn fühlen musste.

Draco hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich bewegte. In dem Moment, in dem er beobachtete, wie Harrys Onkel seinen Fuß hob. In dem Moment erfasste ihn ein verrücktes Gefühl von Panik und Kälte und das Stechen in seiner Brust breitete sich auf seinen ganzen Körper aus. Irgendwie wusste er, dass wenn Potter sterben würde, dann würde er sich auch für immer verändern; ihm würde für immer etwas … fehlen. Und in diesem Moment, all ihre schlechte Vergangenheit, all die Eifersucht und jegliche Abneigung, die zwischen ihnen existierte, schien einfach für Draco zu verschwinden und er fühlte eine krankhafte Wut als er auf den Zustand seines Mitschülers starrte.

„_STUPEFY!_", rief er, den Zauberstab auf den dicken Dursley haltend und sandte den Mann in die gegenüberliegende Wand, was Risse im Putz verursachte.

„Draco!", brüllte Severus, erstaunt, dass sein Patenkind einen Spruch gegen einen Muggel verwenden würde, vor seinen Augen, auch wenn besagter Muggel dies und noch viel mehr verdiente. Aber Draco ignorierte ihn und ging schnell zu Potter hinüber und kniete neben den bewusstlosen Jungen.

„Potter? Hey, du bist besser und nicht tot, Potter! Wenn dich einer tötet, dann bin ich das!"

Severus kam und kniete sich neben ihn und schwenkte über Harry. „Sein Rückgrat ist intakt und sein Nacken ist nicht gebrochen, Dank Merlin. Aber sein rechtes Bein ist gebrochen und sein Arm ist gezerrt. Er hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen, eine punktierte Lunge und innere Blutungen.", vermerkte der erwachsene Zauberer; sein Ärger und die Wut traten aus jeder seiner Poren.

Draco sah auf Harry, entsetzt über dessen Zustand. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Seine Hände schwebten über dem gebrochenen Jungen, wünschend etwas tun zu können, aber nicht wissend was. Es war merkwürdig. Er konnte nicht klar denken im Moment, als er Potter so liegen sah. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er Potter retten musste. Es hing so viel mehr daran, dass Harry lebte, als nur die Zaubererwelt.

„Sev? Sev, was mache ich?"

„Hier, Draco. Wenn du ihm das bitte geben könntest." Severus zog mehrere Tränkephiolen hervor und drückte sie in die zitternden Hände seines Patenkindes. „Ich nehme an, du weist, wie man einer bewusstlosen Person Tränke zuführt?"

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Draco und nahm die Tränke in seine Hände.

„W-Wartet! Ihr könntet ihn weiter verletzen.", sagte Petunia plötzlich aus der Ecke, wo sie und ihr Wal von Kind sich zusammendrängen. Severus drehte sich herum und durchstach sie mit einem seiner schrecklichsten Blicke.

„Und was würdest du darüber wissen, Muggel?"

„Weil ich vermute, dass Vernon den Jungen vergiftet hat."

„Was?" Das Gift tropfte klar von der Stimme des Tränkemeisters.

„Ha … Harry, er hat sich komisch verhalten nach dem Abendbrot.", mischte sich Dudley ein. „Er hat sich verhalten, als ob er betrunken wäre, oder auf Drogen, und obwohl ich anderen Leuten erzähle, dass er solche Sachen macht, weiß ich doch, dass er solche Dinge nicht macht."

„Was hat der Muggel Potter gegeben?", fragte Severus, aber die Frau und ihr Sohn schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie wussten es nicht.

Severus knurrte und näherte sich dem bewusstlosen Vernon Dursley. Als er den Flur überquerte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür zum Schrank unter der Treppe offen war, schaute er hinein, gerade als er sie passierte. Er stoppte plötzlich und seine Augen wurden größer. Dort war ein schmales Kinderbett fixiert, genauso wie Harrys Koffer und der Eulenkäfig. Es dauerte nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden für ihn um zu raten, dass dies der Ort war, an dem der Junge sich während der Sommerferien aufhielt. Da war getrocknetes Blut auf dem Boden und dem schmalen Bett und Severus fühlte sein Blut kochen.

Er näherte sich Dursley und hob seinen Zauberstab zum Gesicht des Muggels. „_Rennervate_.", flüsterte er dunkel und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen des fetten Mannes öffneten. Severus Arm schoss nach vorne wie eine attackierende Schlange und wand seine Hand um Dursleys Kehle, wobei sein Daumen hart gegen den Adamsapfel gepresst wurde. „Was hast du dem Jungen gegeben?" Seine Nase berührte fast Vernons und sein Stab grub sich tief in die Brust des anderen Mannes.

Draco wand seine Augen von seinem Paten ab, da er wusste, dass Severus die Information kriegen würde, die er brauchte. Er bewegte sich, bis er bei Harrys Kopf kniete und dann hob er langsam den Kopf des bewusstlosen Teens, bis er auf seinem Schoß lag. „Potter?" Er strich seine Finger durch das dicke seidige schwarze Haar. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber wäre, würde er zugeben, dass er schon immer seine Finger in Harrys dicke unordentlichen Locken graben wollte.

Harrys Kopf begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen und er stöhnte und begann zu zittern. Draco hielt seine Hände still. „Potter? Kannst du deine Augen öffnen?"

„Nein, es tut mir leid … ich weiß, ich verdiene es, aber bitte … hör auf mich zu schlagen." Harry war eindeutig in seinem Geist und seinem Schmerz gefangen.

Draco knurrte tief in seiner Kehle und starrte böse zu Harrys Verwandten. „Niemand verdient es auf diese Weise behandelt zu werden! Besonders nicht Harry Potter! Wisst ihr wer dieser Junge ist?, schrie er, während er immer noch Harrys Kopf in seinem Schoß hielt. „Er ist der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Er ist der einzige, der uns retten kann!"

„Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun, Junge!", schrie Vernon zurück zu Draco. „Was interessiert es uns, wenn eure Welt zusammenbricht? Wir wären gesegnet, wenn all ihr FREAKS verschwinden würdet!"

Draco wollte gerade etwas anderes sagen, als er von der ungewöhnlichsten Stimme unterbrochen wurde. „Nein, Vernon.", sagte Petunia Dursley, während sie sich selbst aus der Ecke zog um etwas kleinlaut neben Severus zu stehen und ihren Ehemann böse anzuschauen. „Wenn Harry diesen Krieg nicht gewinnt gegen ihren Dunklen Lord, wird unsere Welt auch zusammenbrechen! Wir würden in der totalen Hölle auf Erden leben!"

Vernons Gesicht, wenn es möglich war, bekam ein noch dunkleres Purpur in seiner Wut und er knurrte: „Was hast du gesagt, Petunia?"

Petunia sagte erst nichts und fuhr fort auf ihre Zehen zu starren. Aber dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und hob ihren Kopf, ihre Augen waren erfüllt mit Entschlossenheit und grimmiger Akzeptanz. „Ich sagte nein. Harry und seine Leute zu entfernen wird niemals etwas besser machen. Und … Und ich wünschte ich wäre stärker gewesen für Harry, anstatt auf dich zu hören, aber ich hasste Lily, ich war so neidisch, und ich hab das meine Entschuldigung sein lassen um Harry verbal zu misshandeln und dir zu erlauben ihn zu schlagen. Aber heute Abend bist du zu weit gegangen!Ich will nicht, dass dein verdrehter Hass auf alles, was anders ist, weiterhin unseren Sohn beschmutzt! Und ich will nicht, dass der Junge weiter verletzt wird! Er hat es niemals verdient!"

Vernon starrte ungläubig ein paar Minuten auf seine Frau und dann schwang er seinen Arm herum und ohrfeigte sie. Sie war so schockiert, dass sie ihre Balance verlor und fiel.

„Mum!" Dudley rannte zu Petunia und kauerte neben ihr wobei er seinen Vater anschaute als hätte er den Mann nie zuvor gesehen.

„Du bist meine Ehefrau! Was fällt dir ein, dich auf die Seite des Jungen zu stellen! Sie sind alle Freaks und der Junge ist der größte Freak von allen!"

„ES REICHT!", schrie Snape in Vernons Gesicht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an die Stirn des Mannes und bellte: „_Legilimens_." Severus durchsuchte die Erinnerungen des grässlichen Muggels um zu identifizieren, was dieser Harry gegeben hatte. Nach einer Minute fand er es, zog es aus Vernons Geist und stellte sicher diesen Prozess so schmerzhaft wie möglich zu gestalten und dann drehte er sich um und instruierte Petunia das Gift zu holen.

Draco war wieder dazu übergegangen auf Harrys Gesicht zu starren. Potter stöhnte immer noch vor Schmerz und seine Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen. Draco konnte sich nicht helfen und platzierte sofort eine kühle Hand über Harrys Stirn und die andere über sein Herz. Sofort wurde er von einem großen Schmerz befallen, der in seinem rechten Bein und Arm explodierte. Seine Brust zog sich in kaum auszuhaltendem Schmerz zusammen als er versuchte zu atmen. Unter seinen Händen wurde Harrys Atmung ein klein wenig weniger unregelmäßig und seine Augen flatterten auf. Er zog seine Hände zurück und beide, er und Potter, keuchten wegen der Reaktion. Der Schmerz verließ seinen eigenen Körper und Potter verkrampfte seinen Kiefer stark als der Schmerz zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Draco saß einen Moment geschockt und versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor sein Geist verarbeiten konnte, was gerade passiert war. Und dann merkte er, was passiert war. Er verstand nicht warum oder wie, aber er bemerkte, dass, als er Harry berührte, hatte er etwas von dessen Schmerz weggenommen und in sich selbst aufgenommen. Sobald er das verstanden hatte und bevor er sich selbst fragte, warum er das tat, legte Draco seine Hände wieder dahin, wo sie gelegen hatten und verkrampfte seinen Kiefer gegen den Ansturm von Schmerz.

„Malfoy?"

Dracos Augen sprangen auf und er starrte nach unten in den Schmerz gefüllten smaragdenen Blick

„Was tust du? Was … Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"

Draco grinste trotz der Situation. „Beruhig dich Potter. Wir sind gekommen um dir zu helfen."

Harry schaute weg und schloss seine Augen. „Du solltest weg gehen. Jeder, der versucht mir zu helfen, endet meistens verletzt oder tot. Onkel Vernon hat recht. Ich verdiene keine Hilfe. Ich … Ich verdiene es nicht am Leben zu sein." _Darum hassen mich jetzt auch meine Freunde, _dachte Harry. _Darum haben sie auch ihren Rücken zu mir gedreht._

„Du bist ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte, wenn du wirklich irgendwas von dem glaubst, dass der Muggel zu dir gesagt hat!" Er schaute Harry böse an, als der Junge seine Augen weit aufriss in Schock. „Halt die Klappe! Du wirst mich nur verärgern!", sagte er, als er merkte, dass Harry noch etwas sagen wollte.

Er konnte sehen, dass Harry überrascht war über das Fehlen von Gift, das sonst immer seine Worte begleitete, wenn sie beide zusammen waren. Doch dann wurden Harrys Augen weicher und er lächelte sogar. Allerdings hielt dieses nicht lange, denn erst fing Harry an zu zittern, dann zu husten und schließlich lief ihm auch noch Blut am Kinn herunter.

„Severus!", schrie Draco in Schock aus.

Severus eilte sofort an seine Seite. Er fluchte, als er sah, in was für einem Zustand Harry war. „Wir müssen ihn sofort zu Poppy bringen! Hier, Frau! Komm hier her und bring deinen … Sohn.", rief Severus zu der weinenden Frau am Boden. Er starrte auf den zusammengesunkenen Körper von Vernon; er hatte den Mann natürlich geschockt. Er war erleichtert, dass er daran gedacht hatte zwei Portschlüssel anstatt von nur einem nach Hogwarts zu bringen, da die Muggel die Schule nicht hätten betreten können.

Draco sah, wie sein Pate den Patronus sprach und beobachtete, wie das schön weiß glühende Reh durchs Fenster verschwand. Er nahm an, dass sein Patenonkel gerade eine Nachricht versandt hatte um Hilfe für Harry anzufordern und dann zog er einen großen Knopf hervor und hielt diesen in seine Richtung. „Draco, hilf Mr. Potter den Portschlüssel zu berühren. Petunia, du und dein Sohn platziert einen Finger auf dem Knopf." Sobald jeder einen Teil des Knopfes berührte, deutete Severus mit seinem Stab auf den Portschlüssel und flüsterte: „_Portus_."

Sofort fühlten sie alle ein scharfes Ziehen hinter ihren Nabeln und sie wurden in einen leeren Raum gezogen, verzehrt und verdreht, in ein kaltes, schwarzes Nichts. Draco hielt Potter so fest er konnte ohne weitere Verletzungen zu verursachen und war erleichtert, dass er, als sie landeten, unter Potter war um seinen Sturz abzufedern. Und obwohl Draco den Sturz abfing, erschütterte dieser Harry so sehr, dass dieser sich nicht helfen konnte und vor Schmerz aufschrie, und Draco platzierte sofort wieder seine Hände über Herz und Stirn des Jungen um ihm etwas von dem Schmerz zu nehmen. Er lies noch nicht einmal los, als er merkte, dass der Schmerz Draco so schlecht werden lies, dass er glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen. Er hielt einfach weiter durch und war erleichtert, dass er Harry mit seinem Schmerz helfen konnte.

„Severus, wo sind wir?", fragte er, als er sich umschaute. Sie waren draußen angekommen in einer dunklen Straße vor einer Reihe hoher Häuser, die sich zusammendrängten.

„Willkommen in Nummer 12, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Dursley und Mr. Dursley." Draco schaute auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er Dumbledore sah, wie der schnell in ihre Richtung lief, mit einer hektischen Medi-Hexe hinter ihm. Als Dumbledore vor ihnen hielt, gab er Draco und den Dursleys Pergamentstücke. „Bitte lest, was auf den Pergamenten steht."

„Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.", las Draco, als auch die anderen zwei lasen, und plötzlich sprang ein neues Haus zwischen zwei der anderen. Draco ignorierte das Keuchen der zwei Muggel und starrte zwinkernd auf es. „Grimmauldplatz? Das ist die Blackresidenz!"

„Schnell, Madam Pomfrey! Potter hat nicht mehr viel Zeit.", schnarrte Severus eindringlich. Und die kleine Gruppe beeilte sich über die Straße und ins Haus zu kommen.

„Aber … Aber, ich …", versuchte Harry zu reden, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu husten und Draco erschauderte, als noch mehr Blut aus seinem Mund floss. „Ich fühle nicht so viel Schmerz. Es ist nicht so schlimm.", beharrte Harry.

Draco konnte sich nicht helfen und schnaubte. Seine Belustigung starb, als er Dumbledore dabei erwischte, wie dieser ihn mit diesem verdammten Blitzen in seinen strahlend blauen Augen beobachtete. Draco verengte seine Augen, sich wundernd, was verdammt noch mal so interessant an der Situation war, dass die Augen des Direktors so stark blitzten. Um nicht zu erwähnen, dass der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes die Haare an seinen Armen aufstellen lies. Er vertraute Dumbledore nicht, nicht ein Stück.

Aber Draco überlegte nicht lange, da sie nun Harry zu einer heraufbeschworenen Trage schweben ließen und er Angst hatte den anderen Jungen los zu lassen. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Trage nach oben gebracht wurde. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Harry nicht wieder den Schmerz erhielt, den Draco ihm genommen hatte, erhielt, als er ihn losließ.

„Draco, bleib bei den Dursleys. Wir werden wieder nach unten kommen, wenn wir uns um Potter gekümmert haben.", sagte ihm Severus.

Draco nickte und beobachtete, wie sie die Stufen nach oben verschwanden und er hörte wie Madam Pomfreys Stimme zu ihm herunter getragen wurde. „Was ist mit diesem armen Kind passiert?" Er hörte die Antwort nicht, aber das spielte keine Rolle, da er die Antwort schon kannte.

Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und starrte auf Potters Verwandte, sein Gesicht unbewegt, aber seine Augen brannten kalt auf sie. „Folgt mir." Er drehte sich um und führte sie in den ersten Raum, den er fand, ein Salon, den er gesehen hatte, da er an die Empfangshalle anschloss. Dort saßen sie in kompletter Stille, starrten sich an, bis Dudley den Mut fand diese zu brechen.

„Um … Ähh …", begann er. Draco hob eine elegant geformte Augenbraue. „Bist du ein Freund von Harry?"

Draco lächelte ein Lächeln, dass überhaupt nicht warm war. „Nein. Wir sind niemals Freunde gewesen. Tatsächlich haben wir uns gehasst. Die Leute betrachten uns als Feinde." Das schien die zwei Muggel zu überraschen.

„Es sah sicherlich nicht so aus, als ob ihr Feinde wärt. Du hast dich um ihn gekümmert.", hob Petunia hervor.

„Egal, was ihr denkt, wir kümmern uns um unseresgleichen." Und dann lächelte er; er erlaubte seinen Gesichtsstrukturen weicher zu werden, als er langsam seinen Zauberstab hervorzog, während er ihn sanft mit seinen Fingern streichelte. „So", begann er und schaute zu Dudley. Der Fettklops schluckte sichtbar und Petunia legte ihren dünnen Arm um so viel ihres Sohnes, wie sie konnte, und sie starrte ängstlich auf den Stab und dann in Dracos Gesicht. „Hast du jemals Potter geschlagen? Ich würde dir raten die Wahrheit zu sagen, da ich wissen würde, wenn du lügst."

„Ähm … Ja, aber es war alles nur Spaß.", flüsterte Dudley.

Das Lächeln verschwand von Dracos Gesicht. „Ich verstehe." Seine tödliche und ruhige Antwort könnte den Großen See bei Hogwarts innerhalb von Sekunden gefrieren.

„Bitte bestrafe meinen Sohn nicht. Er wusste es nicht besser. Ich hätte eingreifen sollen, als er anfing wie sein Vater zu werden, wie ich schon vorher sagte, war ich nicht stark genug um das Falsche zu sehen, bis jetzt."

„Wird Potter von euch oft geschlagen und verbal misshandelt?"

„Ja.", antwortete Petunia und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihre Augen sprachen von Scham, aber Draco spürte nichts als Wut über die zwei Muggel.

„Für wie lange?", fragte er langsam.

Petunia schloss ihre Augen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, aber Draco ignorierte das und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Schon seit er auf unserer Treppenstufe abgelegt wurde. Seit er eins war."

„Und der Schrank unter der Treppe?"

„Das ist sein Schlafzimmer. Vernon hat ihn wieder in den Schrank gesteckt, als er dieses Jahr zurückkehrte.", flüsterte sie. Draco stand langsam auf und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die zwei zitternden Dursleys.

„Ich sollte euch beide töten, für das was ihr ihm angetan habt."

„Aber du magst ihn noch nicht einmal!", weinte Dudley und sprang auf seine Füße um vor seiner Mutter zu stehen. Draco starrte einen Moment auf ihn und versuchte seine Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zurückzuerlangen. Er war sicher, dass, wenn er einen Fluch sprechen würde, es der Todesfluch sein würde. Er verstand nicht woher die große Menge an Schmerz und Wut herkam. Sicher, er konnte verstehen, dass er aufgebracht über all das war, aber was er jetzt fühlte, ging weit darüber hinaus. Aber was er wusste, war, dass er Harrys Verwandte verletzen wollte, dafür, dass sie ihn misshandelt hatten. Er wusste einfach, dass er etwas tun musste, so anstatt seinen Zauberstab zu nutzen, nahm Draco den mehr handlichen Weg und schlug Dudley so hart er konnte in sein fettes Gesicht, und er lächelte als er den Knorpel in der Nase des Jungen brechen hörte und beobachtete, wie er auf seine Mutter fiel. Dann grinste er und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Er würde verdammt sein, wenn er noch eine Sekunde länger in ihrer Gegenwart bleiben würde.


	2. Alone

****Hier ist auch schon Kapitel 2.

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel Zwei**

**Alone**

Als Draco in die Eingangshalle ging, hörte er ein paar Pops, die die Ankunft mehrerer Personen per Apparation signalisierten, sowie das Rauschen, dass anzeigte, das das Floonetzwerk benutzt wurde. Er stoppte vor der Tür, von der er die Geräusche hörte, und zögerte, bevor er sie langsam aufstieß. In dem Moment, in dem er sah, wer in dem Raum, der Küche, war, wünschte Draco, dass er nicht hinein gegangen wäre. Die Küche war überfüllt mit Weaselys und einer krausköpfigen, besserwisserischen Muggelgeborenen.

Draco blickte finster auf all das Rot und Krause in dem Raum und drehte sich um, um ihn zu verlassen, aber bevor er einen Schritt tun konnte, erfüllte ein Schrei die Luft.

„Stupefy!"

Dank seinen Quidditsch Sucherfähigkeiten schaffte es Draco mit seinen schnellen Reflexen dem Fluch auszuweichen und duckte sich neben den Tisch.

„Ronald Weasley! Was denkst du, was du da tust?"

„Es ist Malfoy, Mum! Du weist, dass man bei _seinesgleichen_ erst flucht und dann fragt. Er ist hier um uns auszuspionieren."

„Ehrlich Ronald! Denkst du wirklich, jemand könnte hier her kommen, wenn sie nicht von Dumbledore eingeladen worden wären?", sagte Hermine.

„Das stimmt, Liebes.", sagte Molly Weasley und nickte zu Hermine und dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Söhnen und ihrer Tochter. „Benehmt euch Kinder, hört ihr? Kein fluchen! Euer Vater und ich haben ein Treffen mit Albus. Komm mit, Arthur." Mr. Weasely nickte und führte seine Frau aus der Küche.

Ron, Fred, George und Ginny schauten alle zu Draco, aber ihre Gesichter waren alle unterschiedlich. Ron starrte mit dunklem Misstrauen und Hass zu dem Blonden, während die Zwillinge ihn mit offener Neugierde und irgendwie belustigten Ausdrücken beobachteten. Und Ginny, nun ja, sie schaute auf die Szene mit offener Belustigung. Draco beobachtete sie alle einen Moment, seine kalte Maske fest auf ihrem Platz und ein überhebliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier, Malfoy?", fauchte Ron. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass die Knöchel schon weiß wurden.

„Ich sehe nicht, was es dich angeht, Wiesel." Und dann grinste er zum Rest von ihnen als Rons Gesicht noch röter wurde. „Aber ich wette, ich kann erraten, warum ihr alle hier seid. Ihr springt immer, wenn der Goldene Junge ruft.", fing Draco an, ganz genau wissend, dass Harry nicht in der Lage war seine Freunde zu kontaktieren. „Ihr seid gekommen um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht stirbt; obwohl ich sicher bin, dass die Chancen gut stehen, dass er nie wieder aufwacht." Schon als er die Wörter sagte, fühlte er seine Welt kippen und ein scharfer Schmerz stach durch seine Brust.

„Wovon redest du?", verlangte Ron zu wissen.

„Harry?", fragte einer der Zwillinge und Ginnys Augen fokussierten endlich klar auf das Besprochene.

„Was ist mit Harry? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und Draco runzelte die Stirn über das Gefühl für Harry hinter ihren Worten, aber bevor er eine schneidende Bemerkung machen konnte, sprach Ron wieder und überraschten den blonden Slytherin das erste Mal.

„Wen interessiert es, was ihm passiert ist! Es passiert ihm dauernd etwas! Er hat es wahrscheinlich verdient, was er gekriegt hat! Wir wissen alle, dass er nach Aufmerksamkeit heischt!"

„Ron! Du weist, dass das nicht wahr ist. Harry hasst es im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen!", schnarrte Ginny.

„Von dem, was ich über die Jahre gesehen habe, bist du derjenige, der die Aufmerksamkeit will.", zeigte Draco auf. Ron sandte ihm einen Todesblick.

„Was auch immer. Wir sind ohne ihn besser dran!"

„Whoa, kleiner Bruder! Wie kannst du so über deinen besten Freund reden?"

Ron drehte sich zu seien Brüdern. „Er ist nicht mein bester Freund, nicht mehr. Komm, Mine. Ich kann es nicht ertragen am selben Ort mit Potter _und_ Malfoy zu sein!"

Ron schnappte sich die Hand seiner Freundin und begann sie in Richtung des Kamins zu ziehen. Draco beobachtete das alles und versuchte verzweifelt sein Kinn daran zu hindern auf den Boden zu fallen. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Das goldene Trio gab es nicht mehr? Er beobachtete entgeistert und mit einem wachsenden Ärger, wie Granger versuchte aus dem Griff des Rotschopfs zu entkommen, aber erfolglos war und grob in den Kamin bugsiert wurde um dann vom leuchtend grünen Feuer weggezogen zu werden, schnell gefolgt bei diesem Idioten von ihrem Freund.

„Was, verdammte Scheiße, war das? Haben mich meine Augen und Ohren getäuscht, oder hat das Wiesel gerade Potter entsagt?", fragte er ungläubig, als seine Wut weiter anstieg.

Aus irgendeinem komischen Grund war er für Potter sauer, anstatt wie sonst auf Potter. Waren Potters Freunde nicht angeblich loyal und standen immer an seiner Seite? War es nicht das, worauf die Griffindors immer so stolz waren. Und wo waren sie, jedes Mal, wenn Potter von seinem fetten Onkel verprügelt wurde? Und warum waren sie nicht bei Harry, jetzt, da er sie am meisten brauchte?

„Draco, sag uns bitte, was mit Harry nicht in Ordnung ist." Draco wurde aus seinen wütenden Gedanken gerissen, als die Wieselette ihn sanft bei seinem Namen nannte. Die Zwillinge schauten ihn auch flehend an.

„Beantwortet meine Frage erst.", verlangte er und kreuzte seine Arme über der Brust. Ginny seufzte und rollte mit ihren Augen, aber ging, um sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen, näher zu dem Ort, an dem Draco stand. Die anderen taten das selbe und Draco war der letzte, der sich setzte.

„Es ist nicht wirklich unser Recht, dir zu sagen, was passiert ist. Das sollte wirklich Harry tun."

„Yeah, oder der Bastard, der unser Bruder ist, Ronniekins.", sagte George.

„Aber er wird niemals ein Wort sagen, weil der Depp weiß, dass er falsch ist!", warf Fred ein.

„Ja, das macht es jetzt alles sehr klar, danke.", schnarrte Draco, seine Ungeduld war klar in den silbernen Augen zu erkennen.

„Langsam Blondie. Reg dich nicht auf.", sagte einer der Zwillinge, Fred oder George, und sie grinsten verrückt. Draco blickte finster und schaute rüber zur jüngsten Weasley, als diese anfing zu kichern.

„Worüber redet ihr drei? Beeilt euch einfach und erzählt es mir!"

Nachdem sie noch einen Moment gelacht hatten, wurden die drei Rotschöpfe wieder ernst als sie die eiligen Schritte und den leisen Schrei ihrer Mutter über ihnen hörten.

„Wie du weist, ist die Zaubererwelt voll mit verschiedenen Leuten mit unterschiedlicher Magie. Und du weist auch, dass die meisten Zauberer und Hexen sehr offen sind, wenn es zu Leuten kommt, die mit dem eigenen Geschlecht verbunden sind, von ihm angezogen werden, oder sich in jemanden verlieben. Nur etwa zehn Prozent haben irgendetwas schlechtes über gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen zu sagen.", erklärte Ginny, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass der hübsche Junge vor ihr das schon wusste, und sie war fast doppelt so sicher, dass Draco sich in der Tat auch eher am eigenen Ufer umschaute, wenn es um Lover ging.

„Es scheint, als ob unser Bruder ein Teil dieses kleinen Prozentsatzes ist.", sagte einer der Zwillinge.

„Euer Bruder ist Homophob.", sagte Draco nickend. „Ich hab das schon von weitem kommen. Aber was hat das mit Harry zu tun?"

Die drei Weasleys blinzelten überrascht, wie selbstverständlich er Harrys Namen aussprach. Und dann schien ihnen die ganze Situation aufzugehen. Sie waren hier in Nummer 12, saßen in der Küche und hatten eine sehr normale Unterhaltung mit Draco Malfoy von allen Leuten, und der Idiot verhielt sich nicht wie ein Idiot. Es schien, als ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was in Harrys Leben vor sich ging, und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er die Informationen gegen jemanden verwenden wollte. Keines der Weasley-Kinder hatte jemals Malfoys Gesicht so offen gesehen und in den Köpfen der Zwillinge kam zur selben Zeit der gleiche Gedanke. Sie drehten sich zueinander, nickten und lächelten, bevor sie wieder zu Draco schauten.

„Was ist jetzt?", verlangte Draco von den beiden identisch grinsenden Narren zu wissen.

„Oh nichts, nichts. Wir haben nur gerade …"

„etwas bemerkt. Das ist alles …"

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir werden nur beobachten …"

„wie sich die Dinge entwickeln!"

„Ja, ok, was auch immer." Draco drehte sich zur, wie es schien, vernünftigsten Weasley und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, Ron hat herausgefunden, dass Harry schwul ist und ist ein bisschen ausgeflippt."

„Gin! Du solltest ihm den Teil doch nicht erzählen."

Ginny schoss so einen trockenen Blick zu ihren Brüdern, dass Draco sich selbst dabei erwischte, wie er mit etwas Respekt zur kleinen Wieselette schaute.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei das gleiche denkt wie ich. Das wird die Sache nur vereinfachen, denkt ihr nicht?"

Da Draco nicht daran interessiert war, dem internen Streit der Weasleys zuzuhören, widmete er sich seinen eigenen Gedanken über die Neuigkeiten, die er gerade herausgefunden hatte. Weasley, Granger und Harry sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, da Ron keine Homosexuellen mochte. Aber da musste doch noch mehr sein. Es konnte doch nicht nur das sein, das ihn dazu brachte, sich von seinem besten Freund abzuwenden. Aber auf der anderen Seite: Das war Ronald Weasley und jeder wusste, wie dumm der war. Neben dem ganze hatte er gerade herausgefunden, dass Harry schwul war! Harry mochte Männer! Das … das waren fantastische Neuigkeiten!

„Malfoy, es ist unheimlich, wie du lächelst.", sagte Fred.

Draco wischte das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. „So, euer Bruder hat sich von Harry abgewandt, nur weil es herauskam, dass er schwul ist? Da muss doch noch mehr sein."

„Nun also … Ron ist schon seit Jahren neidisch auf Harry und ich denke, er nutzt Harrys Sexualität als Entschuldigung. Unser Bruder ist ein Arschloch geworden. Wir drei sind immer noch Harrys Freunde. Wir würden uns niemals von ihm abwenden. Sogar wenn er auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln würde, wären wir immer noch für ihn da." Dracos Augenbraue schoss dabei zu seinem Haaransatz, auch als er sah, dass die Zwillinge zur Bestätigung ihrer Schwester nickten. „Nun, Draco, bitte. Wirst du uns erzählen, was mit Harry los ist? Hast du die Wahrheit erzählt, darüber, wie schlimm sein Zustand ist? Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Draco nickte. „Er wurde …" Hier stoppte er, da er nicht wusste, wie viel Harry wollte, dass andere wussten, wie er daheim geschlagen wurde. Es war eine andere Überraschung zu merken, dass Potter sich nie über den Missbrauch beschwert hatte. Sonst hätten sich längst Gerüchte über den Jungen-der-zu-zwanghaften-Gedanken-in-Dracos-Kopf-wurde wie ein Feuer in der Schule verbreitet.

Aber dann bemerkte er, dass er wenigstens ehrlich mit diesen Leuten sein konnte, so wie sie es anscheinend auch mit ihm gewesen waren. Er dachte die ganze Situation war lächerlich. Hier war er und saß und redete schon fast freundlich mit drei Weasleys. Und was noch schlimmer war, es störte ihn nicht mit den dreien zu reden. Sie waren die am meisten aufgeschlossenen Weasleys, die er jemals getroffen hatte. Also erzählte er ihnen, wie er und Severus nach Potter schauen sollten und wie sie Potter und seine Familie fanden. Er ließ die Details weg und erklärte nur wie sie ihn fanden und von dort porteten.

„Er hat niemals erzählt, wie schlimm es war.", flüsterte Ginny. „Er sagte, dass er von seinen Verwandten nicht gemocht wurde, aber das war auch alles, was er jemals sagte."

„Idiotischer Griffindor.", murmelte Draco.

„Hey!", riefen die anwesenden Griffindors aus.

„Nun, das ist er! Er hätte etwas sagen sollen! Irgendwas! Er hätte es jemanden sagen sollen! Ich hätte -", er bracht ab, sich an seinen eigenen Worten verschluckend und er schaute stur auf den Tisch, während er versuchte die irrationale Wut wieder zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, aber Harry ist nicht so.", sagte Ginny leise und beobachtete Draco mit einem milden Ausdruck. „Er lässt all seinen Schmerz innen. Darum sorgen wir uns auch so um ihn. Er stellt andere immer vor sich. Ich denke … ich denke, es ist, weil er sich über manche Sachen schuldig fühlt. Dinge, über die er niemals Kontrolle hatte, weist du. Aber trotzdem hast du recht. Er hätte etwas sagen sollen." Ihre Stimme war zum Schluss hin zu einem Flüstern geworden und ihre Augen glitzerten mit ungeweinten Tränen.

„Malfoy, du hörst dich an, als ob es dir wichtig wäre, was mit Harry passiert.", sagte Fred, mit seinem Grinsen wieder an seinem Platz. Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um es abzustreiten, aber etwas hatte sich in seiner Kehle verfangen und machte es unmöglich es zu verneinen. Er sprang plötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf und entfernte sich vom Tisch. Er hatte angst, vor dem, was er wirklich sagen wollte. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis seit der vierten Klasse und er war nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, es zu teilen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, bis er verstanden hatte, was alles in letzter Zeit passiert war.

„Äh … Richtig … Ich muss gehen!" Dann zog er sich so taktvoll wie möglich zurück.

Ginny, Fred und George blieben sitzen und schauten sich gegenseitig an. „Das war komisch.", sagte Ginny. Ihre Brüder nickten zustimmend. „Ich meine … das war Draco Malfoy, richtig?"

„Ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall kleine Schwester, vor allem nachdem du das mit seinem Haar gemacht hast!", sagte Fred.

„Es scheint so, als ob der kleine Malfoy Jr. gar nicht der kalte Mistkerl ist, der wir dachten, dass er ist. Und habt ihr auch den Eindruck gekriegt, dass es ihn tatsächlich interessiert, was mit Harry passiert?", sagte George und Ginny und Fred nickten zustimmend.

„Es ist noch komischer, dass es schien, als ob sich Malfoy für Harry über Rons Verrat aufregen würde."

„Vielleicht ist Harry nicht der einzige mit einem Herzen voll unerwiderter Liebe.", sagte Ginny verträumt.

„Sie würden ein heißes Paar machen, oder?", hauchte George und sein Bruder nickte. Sie störten sich definitiv nicht an der Idee von gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren, vor allem, da sie selber bisexuell waren.

„Vielleicht wäre hier ein hilfreicher Plan angebracht. Sobald wir sicher sind, dass wir Malfoy vertrauen können.", sagte Ginny nachdenklich und ihre Brüder grinsten. Die drei Rotschöpfe steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, so dass sie sich berührten und begannen. Sie diskutierten bis ihre Eltern zurückkehrten mit Neuigkeiten von ihrem adoptierten Bruder.

* * *

Draco flüchtete aus der Küche und machte sich schnell auf den Weg nach oben, dem Lärm zum dritten Stock folgend. Er fand sich schnell außerhalb des Raumes wieder, von dem er annahm, dass es Potters war. Er stand im Schatten und beobachtete vier Personen, die mit gedämpfter Stimme etwas diskutierten. Er erkannte Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Weasley und Dumbledore. Severus musste immer noch mit Madam Pomfrey im Raum sein. Und neben dem Direktor stand … Dracos Augen wurden weit. War das? War das Sirius Black, den er da ansah? Als ob er seine Gedanken hörte, schoss Blacks Kopf hoch und er suchte Draco in den Schatten.

„Dumbledore, was macht Malfoy Jr. hier in meinem Haus?", knurrte er, einen bedrohenden Schritt nach vorne machend. „Ist der kleine Todesser hier um Harry fertig zu machen? Und was zur Hölle hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, kleiner Malfoy?"

Draco würde den Mann fragen, worüber er redete, aber bevor er das raus finden konnte, unterbrach eine andere Stimme.

„Ich bin immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie wenig deines Gehirnes du wirklich nutzt, Köter.", kam Severus' samtige Stimme von der Türöffnung. Draco bewegte sich ein Stück, um zu sehen, ob er einen Blick nach innen werfen konnte, aber sein Pate schloss die Tür schnell und durchbohrte Black mit Blicken.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du dahinter steckst, Schniefelus."

„Wir sind nicht hier, um untereinander zu kämpfen. Wir sind hier um über Harry Potter zu reden.", sagte Dumbledore.

Draco blitzte sie an und stand gerader, als er vorsichtig näher zu den Erwachsenen ging. „Wenn das der Fall ist, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen uns zu erklären, Direktor, warum sie damit weitermachten Potter in eine Haus zu schicken, das eindeutig gesundheitsgefährdend war?"

„Was meint er, Albus?", fragte Molly, die Stirn etwas über Draco runzelnd.

„Was ich meine, Madam, ist, dass Harry seit Jahren regelmäßig von seinem Onkel geschlagen wurde. Mrs. Dursley und ihr Sohn sind unten. Ich bin sicher, sie hätten nichts gegen eine Befragung einzuwenden. Sie haben einfach genug mir gegenüber gestanden. Um nicht die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Sein Onkel hat versucht ihn zu Tode zu prügeln."

Draco grinste und hielt sich zurück und beobachtete, wie Blacks und Mrs. Weasleys Ärger durchs Dach schossen und sie attackierten Dumbledore verbal. Draco sah das als seine Chance und er schlüpfte fast unbemerkt in Potters Zimmer. Severus sah ihn, aber er hielt ihn nicht auf. Er war überrascht, als ihm erlaubt wurde, herein zu gehen, aber er dachte nicht lange darüber nach, da er sich nun dem Bett näherte. Harry lag dort, noch bleicher als der Tod und sah noch erschlagener und hilflos aus, als Draco ihn jemals gesehen hatte.

Harry war gesäubert worden; Seine Wunden waren gewaschen und mit Heilsalben bedeckt. Er lag auf seinen Rücken, das weiße Lacken war über seinen nackten Torso gezogen und als er näher hinschaute, war er angeekelt wie dünn Potter aussah. Zu all dem anderen, hatten die Dursleys ihn auch noch hungern lassen. _Es sind Muggel wie die Dursleys, die es verdienen vernichtet zu werden._

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über etwas sprechen.", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie die Decke zu Harrys Kinn zog. Dann richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich zu dem Blonden. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Lippen zuckten während sie zu ihm schaute und er konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

„Was? Hab ich etwas im Gesicht?"

Die Frage schien die Frau wieder zu Verstand zu bringen, da sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, dann deutete sie ihm sich auf einen der zwei Stühle neben dem Bett zu setzten. Sobald sie beide saßen, versuchte Draco nicht zu dem Griffindor zu schauen, der auf dem Bett lag, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Er wollte diese Jadeaugen offen und auf ihn gerichtet sehen.

„Worüber wollten sie mit mir sprechen, Madam Pomfrey?"

„Severus sagte, du warst mit ihm dort, als ihr Potter gefunden habt, stimmt das?" Draco nickte. „Er sagte auch, dass er gesehen hat, wie sie etwas mit Potter machten, dass anscheinend mit dem Schmerz half. Ist das auch korrekt?"

Draco fand sich plötzlich peinlich berührt, aber er nickte trotzdem. Poppy gab dem jungen Mann vor ihr ein schmales Lächeln und machte mit ihren Fragen weiter. „Hast du diese Sache jemals mit jemand anderem gemacht?"

„Nein. Es war das erste Mal und ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal gewusst, was ich da mache. Alles woran ich denken konnte war sein Schmerz und ich wollte …" Draco stoppte und runzelte die Stirn. Er schaute runter auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Du wolltest was?"

_Ich wollte ihm seinen Schmerz nehmen. Ich konnte es nicht aushalten, ihn weiterhin so zu sehen._ Aber anstatt zu antworten, schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.

„Auch gut. Was ist passiert, als du Harry berührt hast?"

„Ich fühlte seinen Schmerz. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, nicht zu schreien. Es war noch schlimmer als der Cru … der Schmerz war einfach schrecklich. Als ich ihn das erste Mal berührte, konnte ich fühlen, wie der Schmerz in ihm zurückging. Aber ich musste ihn schnell wieder loslassen. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass etwas passieren würde. Dann machte ich es noch einmal, nachdem ich mich auf den Schmerz eingestellt hatte."

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass als Sie Mr. Potter berührten, halfen Sie ihm nicht nur mit dem Schmerz, sondern nahmen den Schmerz in sich auf?"

„Ja und Nein. Ich habe mit dem Schmerz geholfen, aber ich habe nicht alles aufgenommen. Ich nahm den Schmerz und hielt ihn, so viel ich konnte – ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Es hat ihn sich aber besser fühlen lassen … Wird er wieder in Ordnung kommen?", fragte Draco plötzlich, sich nicht stoppen könnend. Es lies ihn sich nicht besser fühlend, als Pomfrey die Stirn runzelte und mit traurigen Augen auf ihren Patienten schaute.

„Ich befürchte Mr. Potter ist in einem magischen Koma und ich kann nicht sicher sein, ob er wieder erwacht. Er hat so viel durchgestanden, mehr als wir jemals wussten. Es wird seine Entscheidung sein, ob er zu uns zurück kommt oder nicht."

„Was meinen Sie, Sie wissen nicht, ob er wieder wach wird? Er war wach und hat geredet, als sie ihn hier hoch gebracht haben!"

„Ja, aber er hatte einen Anfall und ist bewusstlos geworden." Pomfrey saß einen Moment mit Draco und beide hatten ihre Augen auf Harry. Dann schien Pomfrey sich zusammen zu reißen, stand und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Draco.

„Aufstehen bitte!" Sobald er stand verwandelte Pomfrey seinen Stuhl in ein weiteres Bett und forderte Draco auf sich auszuziehen und in das Bett zu legen. Sie wartete bis er ausgezogen war, bevor sie Richtung Tür ging. „Machen Sie etwas wegen ihrer Haare, Mr. Malfoy. Ich nehme an, dass Sie das nicht getan haben und das die Weasley Zwillinge Ihrer habhaft wurden. Ich werde gleich wieder zurück sein und dann sind sie besser im Bett."

Und damit ging sie. Draco hätte verlangt, zu wissen, warum er ins Bett gesteckt wurde, aber seine Gedanken waren mehr damit beschäftigt, was mit seinen Haaren sein sollte. Er rannte rüber zum Spiegel an der Wand und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stillen Schrei.

* * *

Molly drehte sich zu den grinsenden Zwillingen und ihr Lächeln verschwand sofort.

„Was? Wir …"

„Haben nichts …"

„Gemacht!"

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum der Junge herumgelaufen ist mit seinem Haar in kleinen mädchenhaften Pferdeschwänzen. Ich hab euch drei gesagt, dass ihr miteinander auskommen sollt."

„Aber Mum, wir sind miteinander ausgekommen!", sagte Ginny, während sie versuchte ein blankes Gesicht zu behalten, da sie es gewesen war, die Draco verhext hatte.

„Wiesel! Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen! Macht es rückgängig!"

Draco kam in die Küche zurück gerannt mit nichts als seiner Boxer an, und Ginny konnte sich nicht helfen, sie verschluckte fast ihre Zunge. Ein bleicher Adonis stand vor ihr und sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht davon abhalten, rot zu werden. Noch nicht einmal die doofen Pferdeschwänze, in die sie seine Haare gefasst hatte, konnten sie von dem Gesamtpaket ablenken. Es war kein Wunder, dass Harry von Draco besessen war.

„Wow, Malfoy! Jetzt verstehen wir, woher die ganzen Gerüchte kommen.", sagte Fred und stieß seinen Bruder an, welcher nickte bevor er in einer zweideutigen Art und Weise mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Draco Malfoy! Du gehst sofort nach oben und ziehst dir Klamotten an!", kreischte Molly wie die wahre Mutter, die sie war, und obwohl er ein Malfoy war, zuckte Draco unter dem Blick der Weasley Matriarchin zusammen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu flüchten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley, aber meine Haare! Bitte machen sie, dass sie es wieder rückgängig machen! Bitte!"

Sein Vater wäre entsetzt über sein Handeln und seinen Ausbruch, aber in diesem Moment konnte es Draco nicht in sich finden, sich darum zu kümmern. Es war _sein Haar_, in Merlins Namen! Nur Dracos beste Freunde und sein Vater wussten, wie sehr er sein Haar liebte. Nun, Harry kannte Dracos Besessenheit mit seinem Haar auch, aber das wusste der Blonde nicht. Er liebte sein Haar noch mehr als sein Familienvermögen. Seine Freunde hatten alle beschlossen, dass es eine gute Sache war, dass Draco nur die eine verrückte Macke hatte – all die anderen waren nur ein bisschen verrückt – ansonsten hätte er sein Vermögen schon vor Jahren verloren.

Die Weasleys starrten zu Draco in Schock, da sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatten, dass sich ein Malfoy so verhielt. Er war … um es einfach zu sagen, er sah so menschlich und nahbar aus. Mrs. Weasley wurde daran erinnert, dass, obwohl Draco ein Malfoy war, er immer noch ein Kind war, ein Kind genauso wie ihre Kinder, außer das er wahrscheinlich nie wirkliche Familienliebe in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte, genauso wie der arme Harry. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und versprach sich selber, dass sie ihn auch in ihre Obhut nehmen würde und ihre pflegende Liebe auf ihn ausbreiten würde. Die Zwillinge dachten, dass der Kerl wirklich lustig sein könnte, sobald sie und natürlich Harry freundlich genug mit ihm werden könnten um sein eisiges und zugeknöpftes Äußeres zu schmelzen. Und Ginny sabberte nur auf den Boden.

„Worauf starrt ihr alle? Mrs. Weasley, bitte. Bringen sie mich nicht dazu zu betteln." Draco wendete wässrige Augen zu Molly und sie fühlte, dass sie lachen wollte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Malfoy einfach nur liebenswert sein konnte?

„Bring ihn zum betteln, Mum!"

„Yeah, ich hol eine Kamera. Das sollte Harry aufheitern, wenn er es sieht."

„Fred, George, das reicht! Da, Draco Liebling, es ist alles in Ordnung!" Molly hob ihren Zauberstab und sauste mit ihm um seinen Kopf und lies den blonden Jungen jedes Mal zusammenzucken, wenn der Stab in die Nähe seiner Haare kam. Dann schluchzte er fast, als der Spruch, den Mrs. Weasley benutzte, nicht funktionierte. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und drehte sich um ihre Söhne anzustarren, welche schnell damit waren auf Ginny als den Täter zu zeigen. „Ginny! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich erwarte solches Verhalten von deinen Brüdern, aber nicht von dir …"

„Hey!"

„Was hast du benutzt? _Finite _funktioniert nicht!" Dracos Augen waren nun fest zusammengekniffen. Er versuchte keine Panikattacke zu haben.

„Es ist nur ein Spruch, den ich für ein neues Produkt von Fred und Georges Laden kreiert habe. Es ist harmlos, das verspreche ich!"

„Du nennst das harmlos! Wieselette, wenn du das nicht sofort rückgängig machst, werde ich dich bei deinem langen Feuerhaar aufhängen!"

„Merlin, Draco. Beruhig dich. Schau, es ist weg." Ginny schwang ihren Zauberstab aufwendig und Draco klammerte sich an sein Haar, als er Bewegung fühlte. Als er bemerkte, dass es wieder normal war, lies er seine Hände fallen und durchbohrte Ginny mit Todesblicken.

„Dafür werde ich mich an dir rächen!"

Ginny grinste und zwinkerte ihn an. „Das hoffe ich doch."

Draco war so überrascht, dass er aufhörte sie mit Blicken zu durchbohren und etwas zurücktrat. Er dachte, er sollte von dort verschwinden, bevor er etwas noch peinlicheres machen würde.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley." Er gab ihr ein schmales Lächeln, dass sie mit einem zehn Mal so großem Lächeln erwiderte, und dann beobachtete die Weasley-Familie, wie er sein Kinn in die Luft streckte und aus der Küche schlenderte.


	3. Mind's Eye

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 3**

**Mind's Eye**

Draco Malfoy fühlte sich nicht wohl. Kein bisschen, und er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihm unbehaglich war. Und jetzt lag er auf einem ungemütlichen Bett, neben Harrys Bett, was die Situation noch unbequemer machte, und er hatte gerade eine peinliche Unterhaltung mit Pomfrey und Dumbledore darüber, wie er Harry vor etwas Schmerz bewahrt hatte. Pomfrey erklärte, dass er im Bett bleiben sollte, da dass, was er mit Harry gemacht hatte, auch seinen eigenen Körper zu einem gewissen Maße betroffen hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er in Grimmauldplatz ankam, hatte Draco den Effekt gespürt, aber das Stechen und den Schmerz in seinem Körper ignoriert. Es war leicht gewesen, es zu ignorieren, dank des Adrenalienschubs der ganzen Situation, aber nun fühlte er es, und er zuckte, als der leichte Schmerz schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung aufkam. Madam Pomfrey versicherte ihm, dass er sich morgen Nachmittag besser fühlen würde. Das war nicht wirklich früh genug in Dracos Meinung.

Und nun lag er hier, in den frühen Stunden des Morgens, wartend auf eine weitere unangenehme Diskussion mit seinem Paten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber er war im Moment so verwirrt, dass er mit jemandem sprechen musste. Draco hatte immer zu seinem Patenonkel aufgeschaut, ihn respektiert. Severus war ein guter Zuhörer für Draco und er gab fast immer einen guten Rat zurück.

„Draco, wir können morgen reden, nachdem du etwas geschlafen hast. Der Ruck von der Kraft deiner Heilfähigkeiten hat deinen Körper geschockt. Du wirst für ein paar Tage müde sein, aber der Muskelkater sollte morgen verschwunden sein."

Draco wollte diesmal keinen Rat, also ignorierte er die Sorge seines Paten über seine Gesundheit und begann zu reden, als hätte er Severus nicht gehört. „Wie konnte ich das machen, was ich mit Potter gemacht habe? Ich verstehe nicht, was über mich gekommen ist."

„Redest du vom Helfen mit dem Schmerz? Oder beziehst du dich auf deine Gefühle für Potter, während du das getan hast?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, vielleicht beides."

„Ich habe von Beispielen gehört, bei denen eine Person fähig ist, die Schmerzen eines anderen ohne Zauberstab zu nehmen, aber ich werde es recherchieren müssen und dann können wir darüber diskutieren."

Draco bemerkte, dass Severus etwas ausweichend war. Er wusste mehr, als er zugab, und Draco war sicher, Dumbledore wusste auch etwas, da seine verdammten Augen die ganze Zeit hell geglitzert hatten, während er die ungemütliche Diskussion mit Draco hatte.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht. Das habe ich schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr. Ich sollte ihn töten wollen, dafür, dass er meinen Vater ins Gefängnis geschickt hat, aber ich will nicht. Und ich … ich fühle, als ob ich ihn beschützen will, Severus. Ich hab fast seine Verwandten getötet. Da pulsierte dieser Zorn in mir, fast unkontrollierbar. Ich fühlte, dass ich wirklich töten könnte … und das schlimmste an dem ganzen ist, dass ich …" Draco schaute hoch in das Gesicht seines Paten mit weiten silbernen Augen, die schon fast ans hysterische grenzten. „Ich hatte eine angenehme Konversation mit eine paar Weasleys. Und ich hab noch nicht einmal das freche Luder getötet, nachdem sie meine Haare verhext hat!"

Severus hätte gelacht, wenn er nicht wüsste, wie er sich kontrollieren kann. Draco sah so niedergeschlagen aus über seine Zivilisiertheit mit Weasleys und er wusste alles über die Besessenheit seines Patenkindes mit seinem Haar.

„Ich denke, ich bin besessen! Das kann die einzige Erklärung sein.", sagte Draco hoffnungsvoll. Aber Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Draco, das ist nicht möglich. Mit Betreten des Hauptquatieres des Ordens wäre alles besessene oder in Besitz genommene von diesem Ort entfernt worden. Du wärst nicht hier, wenn du besessen wärst."

„Nun dann, was ist es?", zischte Draco, höllisch verärgert. Severus erhob eine dunkle Augenbraue über den Ton seiner Stimme, dann erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Vielleicht ist es Verleugnung.", feixte Severus zu ihm, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging.

„Wovon redest du?" Draco schaute wütend zu ihm, während er sich wieder hinlegte mit den Armen über der Brust verschränkt.

_Er sieht aus, wie ein bockiges Kind_, dachte Severus mit gleichen Teilen Zuneigung und Abscheu. „Draco, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du die Konfrontationen mit Potter letztes Jahr in Hogwarts gestoppt hast. Und wenn ihr beiden aufeinander getroffen seid, dann war es nicht so unberechenbar wie zuvor. Du warst nicht mehr kalt gegenüber Potter, oder? Tu nicht so, als wäre heute der Auslöser gewesen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", murmelte Draco, vom Tränkemeister wegschauend rüber zu Potter. Severus beobachtete, wie sein Patensohn Potter vorwurfsvoll anschaute, aber nach einem Moment wurde dieser Blick weicher und wich etwas anderem; etwas, worauf Severus nicht vorbereitet war es zu sehen. _Oh Merlin!_

„Nimm deinen Schlaftrank!", verlangte er, bevor er schnell das Zimmer verließ.

Draco schaute zur Tür als sie schloss und durchbohrte sie gut und fest mit seinem Blick, bevor er diesen zur Decke richtete. Er hatte keine Absicht den Schlaftrank zu nehmen. Er wollte ihn nicht! Er wollte nicht, dass etwas seine Gedanken störte; nicht einmal Schlaf.

* * *

Harry rannte gemächlich entlang des grauen Labyrinths, welches er in seinem Geist gebildet hatte. Er dachte nicht wirklich über etwas nach, nicht einmal über die Albträume, die er gehabt hatte. Irgendwas würde immer als nächstes kommen. Er war von einem Traum zum nächsten gesprungen seit er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und der letzte Albtraum war brutal gewesen. Aber er war in der Situation fest entschlossen. Er war darauf vorbereitet diesem Albtraum niemals wieder zu entkommen, da er annahm, dass er mehr Leben retten würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war.

Da war auch kein Grund um sich hier zu verstecken und das war auch ein Vorteil, da er müde war sich zu verstecken. Sicher, er versteckte sich gerade in seinem eigenen Geist, aber wenigstens in den Windungen seines Gehirns musste er nicht verstecken, wer er wirklich war. Da war kein Sinn jeden Tag die sorglose Maske aufzusetzen um seiner 'Freunde' willen oder für Dumbledore. Harry wurde nie wirklich die Chance in seinem Leben gegeben, herauszufinden, wer er war; in sich hineinzusehen und herauszufinden, wer er sein wollte, anstatt nur Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt zu sein. Wäre er irgendjemand anderes gewesen und ohne die Marionettenschnüre, als Ron verrückt zu ihm wurde, als er herausfand, dass Harry schwul war, er hätte den Rotschopf in den Hades geschickt._ Ich hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen_, dachte er bitter. Ron war bekannt dafür, rasche Entscheidungen zu treffen und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich von Harry abgewandt hatte, genauso wie es andere aus Griffindor getan hatten am Ende des letzten Semesters.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich drehte um einen weiteren langweiligen, grauen und abstrakten Gang hinunterzulaufen. Er wusste, dass, wenn Voldemort nicht besiegt wurde, es das Ende von der Welt, wie sie jeder kannte, sein würde, aber ehrlich, wie sollte er die Aufgabe das verrückte Schlangengesicht zu zerstören bewältigen, wenn er alleine war? Harry wusste, es war unmöglich das alleine zu schaffen, aber er hatte nicht wirklich jemanden. Und seine Freunde? _Seine alten Freunde_, dachte er bitter, _sie waren sowieso nie stark genug. Außer Hermine und Ginny._ Aber sie waren jetzt weg. Keiner der Weasleys wollte noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Zumindest war es das, was Ron ihm gesagt hatte. Und ohne Unterstützung, hatte er da wirklich eine Chance?

„Aber es muss gemacht werden. Ich muss ihn besiegen. Was bedeutet, ich muss raus hier und meine eigenen Pläne entwickeln." Er sprach laut, um sich eine Art Vorbereitungsrede zu halten. Er hatte begonnen von seiner eigenen Mitleidstour müde zu werden.

„Bleib hier.", sagte eine Stimme nahe hinter Harry; eine vertraute Stimme. „Wir wollen, dass du verschwindest. Aus unseren Leben. Weg für immer."

Harry drehte sich um und starrte überrascht auf Ron, der nicht mal fünf Fuß weg stand. Und der Ausdruck im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes konnte es mit einem der grässlicheren Grimassen von Malfoy aufnehmen.

„Du bist schon immer ein Freak gewesen, Potter. Und jetzt bist du ein verdammter schwuler Freak! Bleib hier, wo du glücklicher sein wirst. Weil niemand wird dich jemals lieben."

„Nein, du liegst falsch."

Ron grinste und schaute zur Seite, wo die Luft ergraute und Hermine materialisierte. Sie lächelte zu Harry, ihre Augen traurig und bemitleidend. „Es ist wahr, Harry. Niemand wird dich je lieben. Es interessiert auch niemanden. Ich wollte es dir zuvor nicht sagen, weil wir dich gebraucht haben."

„Nein!" Sein Schrei hallte überall, das Echo schien sogar noch lauter zu werden, selbst als es verblasste. „Ich glaub euch nicht!"

„Wir sagen dir die Wahrheit.", sagte Hermine und nickte, als ob das, was sie sagten in einem Buch gedruckt wäre.

„Sieh es ein, Harry. Du hättest niemals geboren werden sollen.", spuckte Ron aus.

„Warum macht ihr zwei das?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter. Er hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens Mine sich nicht komplett von ihm abgewandt hatte, aber er lag falsch. Niemanden interessierte es …

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie er am Fuße der Stufen bei den Dursleys gelegen hatte, silberne Augen voll Sorge während sein Kopf gehalten wurde. Draco hatte so ausgesehen, als ob es ihn interessierte. Es war ein absolut lächerlicher Gedanke, aber Harry konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Er hielt an dem Gefühl mit Draco zu sein fest, als ob es eine Rettungsleine wäre und als sich diese Gedanken festigten, tat dies auch die Person, an die er dachte.

Draco stand ein paar Schritte vor Ron und Hermine, lächelte auf eine spöttische Art und Weise zu ihm, während seine silbernen Kugeln mit Verachtung überzogen waren. „Wirklich Potty? Was denkst du, was du tun kannst?", sagte er schleppend. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst den dunklen Lord besiegen?" Draco stoppte um mit der Hand leicht über seine zurückgegelten Haare zu streichen. Harry dachte, das wäre komisch, da Draco seine Haare seit zwei Jahre nicht mehr gegelt hatte.

„Du bist nutzlos, Potter!" Harry zuckte zurück und zitterte vom Hass, den Draco ausströmte. Das hatte er nicht mehr gefühlt seit dem Ende des fünften Jahres und es schmerzte ihn mehr als alles andere. „Keiner braucht dich." Draco kam ein paar Schritte näher, ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Ich werde dich niemals brauchen." Er tat einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts und Harry begann sich zurückzuziehen, seinen Kopf schüttelnd über den völligen Hass in Malfoys Augen. „Ich werde dich niemals wollen. Keiner wird dich jemals wollen. Es ist besser, wenn du hier bleibst."

Harry zog sich weiter zurück, aber er begann zu nicken, da er dachte, dass Draco vielleicht recht hatte. Er fühlte wie all seine Kraft ihn verließ, die Luft kondensierte und machte es ihm schwerer zu atmen. Vielleicht wäre es besser …

Harry zog sich zurück, bis sein Rücken gegen etwas warmes und festes stieß. Erschrocken, schaute Harry über seine Schulter und fand sich auf Augenhöhe mit einer Schulter. Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber als er hochschaute und auf heiße silberne Augen traf, konnte er ein keuchen nicht zurückhalten.

* * *

Dracos Gedanken waren kurz vor Dämmerung immer noch in Aufruhr, als er von einem Geräusch vom anderen Bett aus seinem brütenden Zustand gerissen wurde. Er sprang sofort aus seinem Bett und eilte hinüber zu Harrys Bett. Er schluckte ein überraschtes Keuchen runter, als er bemerkte, dass Harrys Augenlider flatterten, als ob er am Rande zum Bewusstsein stünde. Sich hütend ihn zu berühren, lehnte sich Draco über ihn, bis ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, sich nur auf Harrys geschlossene Augen zu konzentrieren und nicht auf seinen einladenden Mund, der seinem sehr nahe war.

„Potter?" Seine Stimme war sanft, fast unsicher. Und Draco war ängstlich. Besorgt, dass Harry wirklich aufwachen würde und er sich mit seinen seinen zwanghaften Gedanken und Gefühlen für ihn auseinandersetzen müsste. Aber noch mehr graute ihm davor, dass Harry nicht aufwachen würde. „Potter, wenn du nicht aufwachst, töte ich dich."

Harry antwortete nicht. Es wurde offensichtlich, dass Harry etwas in seinem eigenen Geist bekämpfte, und als Draco merkte, was passierte, griff er sofort nach dem Kopf des andere Jungen, platzierte seine Handflächen fest über Harrys Schläfen und schloss seine Augen, geführt von einem unbekannten Instinkt. Sofort wurde Dracos Bewusstsein durch seine Arme nach unten gezogen, aus seinen Handflächen und Fingern raus und in Harrys Geist hineingezogen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und komplett zu unbehaglich für Dracos Geschmack. Nachdem der Schwindel verschwunden war, begann Draco sein Wagnis durch Harrys Albträume.

„Potter, du bist doch ein kaputter Zauberer!", schrie er einige Zeit später hinaus und grinste, als seine Stimme durch die deprimierend grauen Gänge, die er durchquert hatte, nachhallte. Er hoffte, Harry hörte das Echo. Dann seufzte er, „genauso wie ich."

„_Nein!_"

Der Schrei hallte rundherum und er erkannte ihn sofort als Harry. Draco stoppte und blickte finster auf die Durchgänge vor ihm. Da waren drei Möglichkeiten. Er könnte links gehen, rechts, oder gerade aus weiter. Die Wahl wäre einfach, wenn er wüsste, welchen Weg Harry war.

„Komm schon, Potter. Sag noch etwas.", murmelte er.

„_Warum macht ihr zwei das?_"

Da! Es kam von rechts. Draco begann zu rennen, hoffend, dass das der richtige Weg war. Er rannte einen Gang hinunter, der komplett zu lang schien. Nach ein paar Minuten verlangsamte er zu einem schnellen Gang, als Stimmen zu ihm herüber wehten. Sie waren vage vertraut. Dann stoppte er komplett als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. Es war unheimlich seine eigene Stimme zu hören, wenn er seinen Mund nicht geöffnet hatte. „_Du bist nutzlos, Potter._" Draco joggte weiter durch einen dichten Nebel. Als er sich verzog, konnte Harry gesehen werden, wie er sich vom Traum-Draco zurückzog.

Draco merkte, dass er sauer auf Harry wurde, dafür, dass er dem Albtraum glaubte, und als Harry gegen ihn stieß und hochschaute, versuchte er seine Wut zurückzuhalten.

„Draco?", flüsterte der kleinere Junge.

Dracos Fokus war auf den schönen grünen Augen des Jungen, der gegen seine Brust gedrückt war, und er lächelte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er bemerkte, dass Harry überrascht war in wirklich lächeln zu sehen. Draco lehnte sich vor und legte einen Arm über Harrys Schulter und über seine Brust, seine Handfläche über dem schnell schlagenden Herz des anderen Jungen platzierend. Er fühlte eine glühende Kohle zum Leben erwachen irgendwo in seiner eigenen Brust, als Harry sich entspannte und sich noch mehr gegen ihn drückte, als ob er Schutz und Kraft bei ihm suchte. Draco fühlte sich plötzlich sehr beschützend gegenüber Harry und er festigte seinen Arm um den schmaleren Jugendlichen noch einmal.

Dracos Augen wurden kalt und wütend wie ein Eissturm, und für einen Moment geriet Harry in Panik, nur um wieder zu entspannen, als der Blonde diese Augen auf Traum-Draco richtete. Ohne seine Hand von Harrys Brust zu heben, hob Draco einfach einen Finger um auf den anderen Draco zu zeigen und sprach nah bei Harrys Ohr, aber laut genug, damit es auch die verrückten Bruchstücke von Harrys Einbildung hören konnten.

„Ich hoffe bei Merlin, Potter, dass du nicht auf die Scheiße hörst, die dieser Betrüger von sich gibt."

Harry konnte nur nicken; es war schließlich die Wahrheit. Er hatte auf Traum-Draco gehört. Dem Draco, der ihn hielt, gefiel das offensichtlich nicht und er knurrte aus Ärger tief in seiner Kehle. Harry musste ein Stöhnen zurückhalten, als Lust in seinem Bauch erwachte von dem Geräusch, das der Blonde machte. Es war wirklich sexy – _Nun ist nicht die Zeit um daran zu denken, Harry!_ dachte er verzweifelt und versuchte die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Schau auf sein Haar, Potter! Es ist offensichtlich ein Betrüger. Ich würde mein Haar niemals so tragen."

_Und er ist todernst_, dachte Harry mit einem Schnauben. „Ja, du bist mein Draco.", antwortete er ohne nachzudenken.

Für einen Moment gefror Draco. Als er wieder entspannte, lehnte er sich runter um in Harrys Ohr zu flüstern. „Hoffst du das, Potter?"

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, und obwohl er in seinem eigenen Geist war, konnte er die Röte nicht kontrollieren, die in seinem Gesicht aufstieg. „Ich – ähm … nun, ich -"

„Ja, würdest du, Malfoy!", rief Ron aus und zeigte auf Traum-Draco. „Du hast dein Haar jeden Tag so getragen bis zum sechsten Jahr, du Tunte!"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und durchbohrte Ron mit einem beinahe tödlichen Blick. „Das war damals, Wiesel. Dies ist jetzt.", antwortete er in einem tiefen, samtigen Ton. Er drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry, grinsend. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Harrys Wangen verdunkelten und er starrte angestrengt auf etwas über den Köpfen des falschen Dracos, Ron und Hermine.

„Was hat das überhaupt zu sagen, Malfoy? Du bist nicht derjenige, der mit ihm in den letzten sechs Jahren zurecht kommen musste. Es war immer Harry dies und Harry tat das! IHR MACHT MICH KRANK!" Unter Dracos Arm zuckte Harry wegen des Tons in der Stimme seines ehemals besten Freundes.

„Potter, hör auf, auf sie zu hören.", begann Draco in einem gelangweilten Ton. „Du weist, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt sich zu deinen Füßen schmeißt. Sie lieben dich."

„Nein." Harrys stimme war dumpf, traurig und resigniert. „Sie interessieren sich nur für Harry Potter, das Zaubererkind, das den dunklen Lord für sie töten soll. Sie interessieren sich nicht für mich. Keiner kennt mich wirklich. Sie haben recht, niemanden interessiert es."

Draco knurrte noch einmal hinten in seiner Kehle. Seinen Arm erlaubend herunterzufallen, schlüpfte er um den smaragdäugigen Jugendlichen, der überall hinschaute, nur nicht in Dracos Gesicht, herum, bis er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, das jemals zu dir gesagt zu haben, Potter." Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Draco machte weiter, bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte. „Ich mag eine Menge mieser Sachen zu dir gesagt haben, aber ich glaubte, die Dinge, die ich zu dir gesagt habe, wären die Wahrheit. Ein Malfoy erniedrigt sich niemals zum Lügen."

„Richtig. Als ob dein Vater sich niemals zum Lügen herabgelassen hätte …"

„Lasst uns jetzt nicht da hin gehen."

„Du bist derjenige, der angefangen hat über Malfoys zu reden."

„Potter, ich schwöre, wenn wir hier raus kommen …"

Harry lächelte nur und nickte, Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. Aber dann fing Harry an zu schreien und packte sich an die Stirn. „Har-" Draco keuchte, als Harrys Arm hervorschoss um ihn grob an seinem Kragen zu packen und begann nach hinten zu laufen, Draco mit sich ziehend.

„Voldemort."

Der Blonde drehte sich um und seine Augen weiteten sich, während seine Hand zum Bund seines Pyjamas, den er trug, flog um nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen.

„Potter, du Idiot! Warum haben sie Zauberstäbe und wir nicht? Typisch Griffindor, nach vorne preschen ohne einen Plan.", murmelte Draco dunkel, sein Herz schlug so laut, es war das einzige, was er hören konnte, als er auf den schlangen ähnlichen Mann vor ihnen starrte; seine roten Augen glühten wild in der grauen, düsteren Masse von Harrys Geist. Natürlich zuckte der hinreißende schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihm nur unentschuldigend mit der Schulter und beobachtete Voldemort weiterhin, während er eine Hand auf die brennende Narbe gepresst lies.

Draco wollte nichts lieber, als zu fragen, ob es der wirkliche Dunkle Lord war, der dort stand, und nicht etwas, das Harry sich ausdachte, aber er lies seinen Mund geschlossen, entschlossen leise zu sein und zu versuchen ruhig zu bleiben. Er war überrascht, dass, als ob er seine Gedanken hören konnte, Harry antwortete. „Ja, das ist wirklich Riddle."

„Mister Malfoy. Ich habe nicht erwartet sie hier zu sehen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht bin, dass sie derjenige sind, der dieses lustige kleine Spiel ruiniert, das ich in Potters Geist aufgebaut habe."

„Offensichtlich mangelt es an deiner Definition von Spaß etwas, Tom. Aber ich nehme an, das kommt davon, dass du ein verrückter Halbblut Zauberer bist.", spuckte Harry zurück.

Während Dracos Gesicht eine blanke, gefühllose Maske blieb, schrie er innerlich zu Harry. _Bist du verrückt? Das ist der Dunkle Lord. Du kannst nicht herumlaufen und den verdammten Dunklen Lord beleidigen, vor allem nicht in die Reste seines Gesichts!_

_Merlin, Malfoy, beruhige dich! Voldemort lässt meinen Kopf schon so fühlen, als ob er in Stücke geschnitten wird. Ich brauch dein Schreien nicht, um es schlimmer zu machen! Außerdem, ein wütender Voldemort ist besser als ein ruhiger Voldemort._

_Niemals, Potter! Um so wütender er wird, um so tödlicher wird er … und … unterhalten wir uns gerade, ohne unsere Münder zu öffnen?_

_Er wird auch schlampiger. Und ja, tun wir._

_Aber kann er uns hören?_

_Weiß nicht … Warum denkst du dir nicht eine schlimme Beleidigung für ihn aus und schaust, ob er reagiert?_

_Kein Grund zickig zu werden._

Für einen wilden Moment, lächelte Harry fast. Die Gedanken, die Draco irgendwie übertrug, kamen auch mit einem Bild von einem schmollenden Draco. _Ich hab das ernst gemeint. Wenn du mich fragst, ich denke nicht, dass er uns hören kann. Er hätte auf das bisschen reagiert, dass du über ihn gesagt hast, das mit dem Resten seines Gesichts._

_Was sollen wir dann tun?_

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. _Keine Ahnung hier._

Draco war verstimmt. _Hast du die jemals?_

_Wer ist jetzt zickig? _Die beiden stoppten ihre Unterhaltung, sobald sie Voldemort wieder sprechen hörten.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr zwei miteinander sprecht, auch wenn ich euch nicht hören kann. Interessant." Voldemort schaute sehr erfreut.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie dich das etwas angeht, Tom!", schnappte Harry. Er war Voldemort müde! Das Schlangengesicht zerrte wirklich an seinen Nerven. Die dummen Monologe, die immer mit ihren Konfrontationen einhergingen. Der enorme Schmerz, der immer in seine Narbe schoss, wenn das Schlangengesicht besonders wütend oder begeistert war, oder wann immer er einfach nur in der Nähe war. Er war von allem ermüdet und er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit der ganzen Scheiße auseinander setzten. Tatsächlich wollte sich Harry niemals wieder mit irgendwas auseinandersetzen.

Neben ihm schien Draco nur ein bisschen zu zucken. Harry keuchte, als er den harten, mentalen Schlag in sein Gesicht fühlte, den Draco ihm schickte.

_Tu das nicht. Ich will dich das niemals wieder sagen hören._

_Was interessiert es dich, Malfoy? Warum sollte ich überhaupt auf dich hören?_

Draco hatte eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Spitze seiner Zunge, als Voldemort endlich wieder sprach. „Ich werde mich daran erfreuen, deinen Tod zu beobachten, Harry Potter. Und wenn ihr beiden telepathisch redet, wird dein Tod sogar noch leichter sein, als zuvor."

„Rede du nur, Tom …"

„Nur wenige seltene Umstände erlauben die Fähigkeit, sich mit einer Person telepathisch zu unterhalten. Ich sehe keinen Grund, die Umstände zu diskutieren. Aber wenn ich richtig liege, wird dein Tod qualvoll sein." Voldemort verzog seinen lippenlosen Mund in die Ähnlichkeit eines gemeinen Lächelns. „Mr. Malfoy, ich mag ja nachsichtig mit Ihnen gewesen sein, dafür, dass Sie mir noch nicht beigetreten sind, aber da Sie anscheinend ein Verräter geworden sind und zum alten Sack gerannt sind, werde ich Ihnen geben, was sie verdienen."

Das erste mal, seit Voldemort aufgetaucht war, sprach Draco laut. „Ich hab mich nicht entschieden für Dumbledore zu kämpfen."

„Ist das so? Nun denn, kommen Sie her und empfangen mein Mal."

„Nein, ich kämpfe nicht für Sie. Ich bin bei Potter."

Voldemort zischte mit Wut und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco. „_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry schrie und hechtete vorwärts. Ohne zu überlegen, stieß Draco seinen Arm zur Seite raus um Harry davon abzuhalten vor den Fluch zu springen. Ihre Augen trafen sich und hielten sich fest. Draco wunderte sich einen Moment, was zur Hölle er sich dabei dachte, Harry daran zu hindern, sich für Draco zu opfern. Das ist nichts, was ein Slytherin tun würde, sich selbst erlauben, das Opfer zu sein. Warum hatte er Harry gestoppt?

Harrys Mund war in einem stillen Schrei geöffnet, als das grüne Licht des Todesfluches in Dracos Brust einschlug.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer. Er hätte so ein guter Todesser sein können."

Harry sank in die Knie neben Dracos Körper, stumme Tränen fielen sein Gesicht herunter, als er in Dracos leere Augen schaute. „Nun Mister Potter. Es scheint, als seien wir nun endlich allein. Es ist genauso wie jeder gesagt hat, oder? Niemand wird jemals bei dir bleiben. Niemand will dich. Und nun ist Mister Malfoy tot, du wirst ihm in weniger als zwei Tagen folgen. Ich werde dich hier lassen mit ein paar deiner Bekannten, soll ich?"

Voldemorts Lachen blieb noch lange nachdem er gegangen war zurück, Harry mit Dracos Körper alleine lassend, und Ron und Hermine. Harry schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Er konnte nicht von Dracos blassen Gesicht wegschauen und blieb dort zusammengerollt wie ein Fötus, selbst als Dracos Körper verschwand.


	4. Secure Or?

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 4**

**Secure … Or?**

„Poppy! Entferne Blondie von meinem Patenkind!", verlange Sirius, als er den Raum betrat und sofort Malfoy sah, dessen Körper zusammengesunken über Harrys Brust lag. Sirius preschte vorwärts und wollte nach Draco greifen um den Jugendlichen wegzuziehen.

„Stopp Sirius! Wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn du das tust.", sagte Madam Pomfrey, den größeren Mann mit den zottigen Haaren von den zwei Jungen weg stoßend.

„Warum? Was geht hier vor?"

„Es wäre weise gewesen das zu fragen, bevor du hier rein geplatzt bist, geistloser Köter!", zischte Severus aus seiner dunklen Ecke, wo er saß und die Jungs beobachtete. Ja, Snape schaute wirklich nach beiden Jungs. Er hatte ein Buch in seinem Schoß, von welchem er versuchte herauszufinden, was zwischen Draco und Harry passierte. „Wir sind nicht sicher, was hier vor geht, Black. Aber ich versichere dir, dass es nicht hilft, dass du hier bist und den Frieden störst."

„Das ist mein Haus, Schniefelus, und Harry ist mein Patenkind. Wenn ich hier sein will, hab ich jedes Recht dazu."

„Zauberer, ich darf doch bitten!" Die Hexe sandte ihnen beiden einen durchbohrenden Blick. „Ich werde euch beide raus schicken, wenn ihr euch nicht vertragen könnt. Ihr seid nicht mehr in der Schule und das macht eure Rivalität lächerlich. Ihr solltet erwachsen genug sein um zu merken, dass eure Aktionen und Worte unter eurer -" Die Predigt, die Severus und Sirius erhielten, wurde unterbrochen, als Draco plötzlich durch den Raum geworfen wurde und in einem zusammengesunkenen Haufen Roben zu Füßen des überraschten Sirius landete.

„Hey! Malfoy?" Sirius hockte sich hin um einen besseren Blick auf das Kind zu werfen und er bemerkte etwas besorgniserregendes. „Poppy, er atmet nicht."

Madam Pomfrey schubste Sirius aus dem Weg und schwang ihren Zauberstab über Draco. „Ich versteh das nicht. Die Diagnose sagt, er ist in Ordnung. Er sollte atmen."

„Mach es nochmal." Severus Ton war ruhig, aber hätte jemand in seine Augen geschaut, hätten sie gesehen, wie besorgt er um sein Patenkind war.

„Keine Veränderung, Severus. Komm; legen wir ihn aufs Bett. Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Nachdem sie Draco auf das Bett neben Harrys schweben ließen, sandte Madam Pomfrey eine schnelle Patronus-Nachricht zu Dumbledore. Nachdem das 'bisschen Zeit' vorbei war, dachten sie alle, dass nichts helfen würde und das Draco Malfoy niemals wieder atmen würde. Dumbledore kam rein und mit einem Blick auf Draco wurde das Blitzen in seinen Augen gegen vorgetäuschte Sorge vertauscht. Sirius schaute dann zu Severus und sah die herzzerreißende Traurigkeit und den Schmerz des Verlustes in diesen Obsidianaugen schwimmen. _Ich wusste nie, dass er diese Art von Gefühlen hat_, dachte Sirius. _Menschliche Gefühle. Komisch._ Sirius wandte seine Augen von Severus ab und wieder zu dem sterbenden Jungen auf dem Bett, die Augen über die vertrauten Züge schweifen lassend. Draco sah seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass es schon unheimlich war. Sein Atem stockte bei den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen daran.

Sirius wandte sich Harry zu, um den Gedanken zu entkommen. Harrys bleiches Gesicht und das schwarze Haar stachen am meisten hervor. Sie hatten eine Unterhaltung über Malfoy am Anfang der Sommerferien, bevor Dumbledore Harry zu den Dursleys zurück zwang um 'den Blutschutz zu sichern'. Sirius war überrascht gewesen, als Harry sein Bedauern aussprach, dass er und Malfoy Feinde wären und er das korrigieren wollte. Während seines sechsten Jahres hatte Harry ein geradezu zwanghaftes Verhalten gegenüber Draco Malfoy und er beobachtet den Blonden das ganze Jahr scharf.

Harry behauptete, Veränderungen in Draco beobachtet zu haben; anscheinend hatte der Blonde aufgehört andere zu schikanieren, er hatte aufgehört die Leute zu behandeln, als ob sie es nur Wert wären der Dreck unter seinen Drachenlederstiefeln zu sein, und wie er sich zurückgezogen hatte und immer in einer grübelnden Stimmung gefunden wurde. Harry erklärte ihm, dass Draco sich zum Besseren verändert hätte und einen guten Verbündeten und Freund abgeben würde und er erklärte Sirius auch, dass er dachte die Slytherins wären missverstanden und hilfreich für ihre Seite des Krieges. Sirius hatte es nicht geglaubt und auch nicht zugestimmt, bei keinem Punkt. Es war eine schwierige Diskussion gewesen und eine, bei der sie nicht auseinander gegangen waren ohne mehrere Schreiwettkämpfe unter der Gürtellinie zu haben.

Sirius hatte es da nicht geglaubt, und er glaubte auch jetzt nicht, dass Malfoy sich verändert hatte, aber er wusste, dass wann immer Harry aufwachen würde, und er war sicher, dass Harry aufwachen würde, Harry vom Verlust des Blonden sehr niedergeschlagen wäre. Er wusste dies, da beim Ende der Diskussion, Sirius mit dem Wissen weggegangen war, dass Harry einige sehr starke Gefühle für den kleinen Malfoy hatte und es war nicht nur Freundschaft, auf die sein Patenkind hoffte.

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf das bleiche Gesicht mit den blau anlaufenden Lippen und er verfluchte den kleinen Malfoy zum Hades, da er ein weiteres Problem war, durch das sich Harry kämpfen musste. Aber gleichzeitig verzweifelte er an dem Gedanken daran, wie viel Harry schon hatte durchmachen müssen. Wie würde sein Patenkind mit dem Verlust umgehen, trotz Sirius Gedanken, dass Beziehungen mit irgendeinem Malfoy zu nichts als Ärger führen würde. Er war ein Experte darin. Aber Malfoys Tod könnte gut der letzte Nagel im Sarg sein und Harry könnte ihnen durch die Finger schlüpfen und für immer verloren sein, für die, die ihn lieben.

Sirius eilten zum Bett und schubste Severus aus dem Weg. „Verdammt, Malfoy! Du wirst ihm das nicht antun!", rief er, als er seine Faust über Malfoys Brust erhob. „Wach. Auf. Zur. Hölle!" Mit jedem Wort schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen die Brust des Jugendlichen genau über seinem Herzen. Pomfrey und Severus bewegten sich gleichzeitig um Sirius zu stoppen, aber hielten an, als Draco erstaunlicherweise reagierte.

Dracos Rücken wölbte sich vom Bett, seine Augen starrten weit offen und trotzdem blind an die Decke, und das einzige Geräusch im Raum, das zu hören war, war ein laut zitterndes Einatmen, das aus dem weit offenen Mund kam.

„D-Draco?"

Severus' Stimme war rau und seine Augen sahen verdächtig feucht aus. Er begann, als sein Patenkind anfing, nach Potter zu schreien. „Harry! Harry, komm zurück!"

„Geht aus dem Weg, ihr beide!", bellte Madam Pomfrey und begann, Diagnosen durchzuführen. „Er ist in Schock, physisch und mental, aber abgesehen davon scheint er komplett gesund zu sein. Ich werde weitere Tests durchführen."

„Harry!", schrie der Blonde weiterhin, sich im Bett herum werfend, bis Severus nach vorne kam und Draco ins Gesicht schlug; eine Ohrfeige auf jede Wange.

„Beruhig dich, Draco … So ist es richtig, tief einatmen." Severus war froh zu sehen, dass Draco schnell zurück zu Bewusstsein kam. „Draco, kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja.", hustete Draco aus und fiel zurück gegen die Kissen als er die Augen schloss; seine Brust sog die Luft ein, die ihm zuvor verwehrt war. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah nichts als helles, weißes Licht, obwohl er vertraute Stimmen hören konnte. Er hielt ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zurück, dass heraus wollte, als er versuchte seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Was war mit ihm passiert? Wo war er? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern … jemand rief wieder seinen Namen.

„Draco?"

„Was?"

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Draco kannte die Stimme.

„Wie denkst du, dass ich mich fühle, Sev? Ich fühle mich, als wenn ich von einer Horde Hippogreife überrannt worden wäre."

„Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?", bellte jemand anderes Draco an, verursachend, dass er vor Kopfschmerzen zusammenzuckte. Zu wem gehört die Stimme? Sie war vertraut, doch Draco konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

„Sirius, lass uns erst sichergehen, dass Mister Malfoy gesund ist, bevor wir nach etwas anderem fragen." Ah, das ist der alte Narr. Dann traf ihn ein Gedanke. Sirius. Sirius Black. Sirius war Harrys Pate. Harry!

„Jemand muss ihm helfen. Der Dunkle Lord ist in seinen Geist eingedrungen!"

„Draco, beruhige dich."

„Yeah. Wer ist bei Du-Weist-Wer?"

„Harry!"

„Alles klar, Mister Malfoy. Atmen sie tief ein und erzählen sie uns alles von Anfang an. Dann werden wir wissen, was wir am besten tun." Draco nickte, einmal auf den Direktor hörend, ohne einen abfälligen Gedanken. Er nahm drei tiefe Atemzüge und begann zu sprechen, damit beginnend, dass er am Bett saß und herausfand, dass Harry gegen einen Albtraum kämpfte und er erzählte ihnen alles, was danach passierte, seine Geschichte mit der Gegenwart beendend. Er lies den Part aus, wo er und Harry damit endeten sich telepathisch zu unterhalten.

„_Merlin_! Fühlt er sich wirklich so?", fragte Sirius, während er mit wässrigen blauen Augen auf Harry starrte. „Warum denkt Voldemort, dass er Harry zum Tode verurteilt, wenn er Draco tötet?", fragte er den Direktor.

„Ich bin nicht sicher …" Dumbledore wandte sich an Severus, seine Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. „Severus, hast du irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Sie wissen genauso viel wie ich, Direktor.", antwortete Severus sofort, seinen Blick auf Draco haltend.

„Nicht so wichtig. Ich muss zurückgehen und den idiotischen Griff holen, bevor er sich dazu entscheidet permanent dort zu bleiben." Draco setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes.

„Warten Sie eine Minute, Mister Malfoy. Wo denken Sie, dass Sie hingehen?" Madam Pomfrey tauchte drohend über ihm auf. „Sie werden jetzt nirgendwo hingehen. Sie wurden gewaltsam aus Mister Potters Geist gestoßen und haben nicht geatmet. Sie müssen im Bett bleiben!"

Dracos Augen durchbohren die Hexe. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu erklären. „Sie verstehen nicht, wie nah am Rand Harry ist. Er wird springen und für immer dort bleiben, wenn niemand mit ihm redet. Und wenn Sie jemand anderen kennen, der fähig ist in Potters Geist zu gelangen, dann bitte, bei allem was recht ist Madam Pomfrey, lassen Sie es und wissen." Er klang ruhig, aber er fühlte sich alles andere als ruhig. Er fühlte sich bereit, aus der Haut zu springen; seine Nerven kribbelten und sein Herz musste sich immer noch beruhigen, seit der das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Und alles was er wollte, war zu Harry zurückzukehren.

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und drückte sanft. Draco drehte sich um und war überrascht den Direktor zu sehen, der mit düsteren Augen auf ihn schaute. „Leider hast du recht, Draco." , sagte der Direktor und wandte sich dann an seine Kollegen, während Draco seine Schulter frei schüttelte. „Ich befürchte, Mister Malfoy kann nicht warten. Harry braucht jetzt jemanden und er scheint der einzige zu sein, der durch die magischen Barrieren kommt, die Harry um seinen Geist errichtet hat. Wir können Harry nicht erlauben zu sterben. Wir brauchen ihn."

_Sie halten sich besser von ihm fern, sie alter, manipulativer Narr_, dachte Draco dunkel. _Harry gehört mir._

„Aber Albus, Mister Malfoy wurde fast getötet. Er sollte sich im Bett ausruhen."

„So sehr ich es auch verabscheue zuzugeben, der Direktor hat recht. Draco muss gehen. Er ist der einzige, der es kann. Alle Zeichen deuten darauf. Potter und Draco sind verbunden."

Sirius nickte mit seinem Kopf in Zustimmung zu Severus. „Ja. Wenn Harry irgendjemandem zu diesem Zeitpunkt zuhört, dann wird es der kleine Malfoy sein."

Keine Zeit verlierend und den Drang ignorieren zu fragen, was Black genau damit meinte, stand Draco auf und ging hinüber zu Harrys Bett, sicherstellend, dass er seinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, obwohl er wusste, er würde, dahin wo er ging, nicht mit ihm reisen.

_Richtig du dummer Griffindor. Du wirst mit mir zurückkommen, ob du es magst, oder nicht._ Draco nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und platzierte seine Handflächen wieder über Harrys Schläfen. Es war etwas überraschend, als der Trip in den Geist des Griffindors nicht so ungemütlich wie zuvor war und es nahm weniger Zeit in Anspruch für Draco um über die Desorientierung hinwegzukommen.

Er wusste nicht, wo er zu suchen anfangen sollte, aber er nahm an, der beste Platz um anzufangen zu suchen wäre der, an dem ihn Du-Weist-Wer mit dem Todesfluch getroffen hatte, obwohl er zweifelte, dass alles genauso wäre, wie es war, bevor das alte Schlangengesicht versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, der Bastard! Niemand versuchte einen Malfoy zu töten und kam damit davon.

Er war schon eine Ewigkeit gelaufen, und Draco bekam immer frustrierter, da er immer noch nichts gefunden hatte. Und das buchstäblich. Es schien, als ob sich das neblige Grau ohne Veränderungen meilenweit fortsetzte, ausgenommen Dracos Unterbrechung hier und dort, aber er lief weiter. Er suchte sich eine Richtung aus und blieb bei ihr, bis ihm langweilig wurde, und wandte sich dann scharf in eine andere Richtung, fast die ganze Zeit Harrys Namen rufend, sichergehend, dass er nicht taub geworden war, da man auch keine Geräusche hörte. Ihn umgab komplette Stille; noch nicht einmal seine eigenen Bewegungen verursachten eine Geräusch.

„Das ist lächerlich! Ich wusste immer, sein Gehirn war voll mit nichts. Komm schon, Potter. WO BIST DU?" _WO BIST DU?_, rief er auch in seinem Geist; versuchend seine Gedanken durch das dichte Grau zu drücken in der Hoffnung, dass er und Harry immer noch die Gedanken des anderen hören konnten. Diese Fähigkeit zu haben war eigenartig und es schien, als bedeutete das etwas wichtiges.

_Draco?_

Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet. Er hatte es wirklich nicht, als er deshalb Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, überraschte und beschämte sich Draco selber, als er sprang und wie ein kleines Mädchen schrie.

_Ja, Potter_, zischte er sauer, damit versuchend die Scham, die er fühlte, zu überspielen. _Natürlich bin das ich. Wen sonst hast du erwartet? Wo bist du?_

_Draco ist tot. Ich hab es gesehen. Du bist auch nicht echt. Lass mich allein._

Es war eigenartig diesem Ton zuzuhören, der von Harry kam. Es war wirklich nicht das, was Draco erwartet hatte. Er dachte, dass Voldemort Harrys Geist bis jetzt schon in Hysterie gefoltert hätte, oder wenigstens Taubheit, aber danach hörte es sich nicht an. Harry schien einen entschlossenen Zug in seiner Stimme zu haben, genauso wie Verdruss.

_Der Dunkle Lord kann im Geist nicht wirklich töten, nehme ich an. Dein Pate hat mich gerettet. Ich werde ihm dafür danken müssen._

_Mein Pate?_ Jetzt klang Harry hoffnungsvoll.

_Ja, Du weist, dein Pate, Sirius Black._

_Wie soll ich wissen, ob du echt bist, oder nicht?_

_Wir können den ganzen Tag hier diskutieren, oder du machst es einfach und sagst mir, wie ich dich finde. Ich bin hier schon eine Ewigkeit._

_Na gut._

Draco seufzte vor Erleichterung und wartete, dass Harry ihm sagte, wo lang er gehen sollte.

_Du solltest in der Lage sein meine magische Signatur zu spüren. Ich kann deine empfangen und ich fühle wo du bist._

_Genau. Nun dann, warum kommst du nicht und findest mich? Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu laufen._

_Hör auf zu jammern, du Depp. Ich würde ja kommen, aber leider ist das gerade nicht möglich. _

_Potter, wenn du in einem weiteren mitleiderregendem Zustand bist, ich schwöre … _

_Nein, ich nehme an, darüber bin ich schon hinaus. Aber ich habe einige Entscheidungen getroffen. Ich würde es lieben hier raus und mit meinen Plänen voranzukommen, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich brauch deine Hilfe._

_Warum kannst du dich nicht bewegen?_

_Ich bin unter einer seltsamen Version des _Pertrificus Totalus _Spruchs. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und nicht reden._

_Na gut. Ich werde so schnell ich kann da sein._

_Danke Malfoy. _

_Wie auch immer, Potter. Erinnere dich nur, dass du mir was schuldest._

_Ich werde froh sein dir zu geben, was auch immer du willst, Draco_, antwortete Harry in einem tiefen Ton.

Draco hörte plötzlich auf zu laufen. Vielleicht hörte er Sachen, die er hören wollte, da er schwören konnte Potter hatte gerade seinen Namen geschnurrt, und es hätte wirklich nicht so viele schockende Beben durch seinen Körper schicken sollen, wie es tat.

Mit dem Schütteln seines Kopfes schloss er seine Augen um sich auf Harrys magische Signatur zu fokussieren und begann ihr wieder zu folgen. Irgendwann passierte Draco dichten Nebel und war überrascht eine große Gruppe von Menschen zu sehen, die in einem Halbkreis um die Ecke des Raumes standen. Er konnte nicht sehen, was vor der Gruppe war, aber nachdem er einigen Sachen zuhörte, die diese vertrauten Fragmente aus ihren Mündern spuckten, brauchte Draco keine Zeit mehr um sich zusammenzureimen, wer an der Wand war.

_Potter? Bist du vor diesen ganzen Leuten? Ist das die komplette Weasley-Familie, die ich da sehe? Oh, schau, ich sehe sogar den dummen Trottel, Hagrid._

_Nenn ihn nicht dumm. Hör auf die Leute zu beleidigen und beweg deinen Arsch hier hin. Ich kann nicht weggehen, bis du hier her kommst._

Draco rollte mental mit den Augen und begann seinen Weg durch den Menschenauflauf, die ihren Hass für den Jungen hinaus spien, zu bahnen. Als er in der ersten Reihe ankam und endlich Harry sehen konnte, war Draco überrascht den Jungen in einer schattigen Ecke zusammengekauert zu finden, auf zwei Leute besonders starrend mit einem toten Ausdruck. Draco schaute näher hin und bemerkte mit einem Keuchen, dass er auf James und Lily Potter sah, Harrys Eltern. Und seine Mutter war boshaft.

„Hätte ich gewusst, was kommt, dafür, dass ich mich für dich geopfert habe, wäre ich zur Seite gegangen und hätte den Fluch dich treffen lassen. Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, dass wir stolz auf dich sind, oder dich lieben, weil wir tun es nicht. Wir könnten niemals jemanden wie dich lieben."

Lily Potter sagte all das in einer natürlich ruhigen Stimme, die sehr glaubhaft war, und sogar Draco hätte begonnen ihren Worten zu glauben, wenn er nicht gesehen hätte, was hinter ihren Augen war; da war einfach nichts. Sie war nicht echt und das was sie sagte, bedeutete nichts.

„Potter?"

Harrys Augen schnappten von seinen Eltern weg und er atmete einen mentalen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er Draco entdeckte. _Voldemort ist nicht hier. Nachdem er … nun, nachdem du weg warst, war ich in der Lage meine Oklumentik Schilde wieder aufzubauen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das nicht vorher getan habe. Auf jeden Fall kann er nicht mehr hereinkommen. Aber er war in der Lage diese kleine Party für mich dazulassen, bevor er gehen musste._

„Wie nett von ihm."

_Hmm._

„Steckst du in der Position fest?"

_Ja. Wenn du dich also beeilen könntest und _Finite_ machst, würde ich das sehr begrüßen._

„Wie soll ich das tun? Ich hab keinen Zauberstab, erinnerst du dich?", sagte Draco, in Verachtung feixend über die Potters und all die anderen in der großen Gruppe, die negative Worte in ihre Richtung warfen. Harry war angenehm überrascht, nicht derjenige zu sein, der Dracos Todesblicke erhielt.

_Du hast deinen Zauberstab jetzt. Schau nach._

„Wie zum Hades hast du es hingekriegt, dass mein Stab mit mir kommt, trotzdem kannst du dich nicht aus einem einfachen Spruch befreien?"

_Nicht in der Stimmung über irgendwas gerade zu reden, okay Malfoy? Heb einfach den Spruch auf. Ich will hier raus._

Draco nickte und fand seinen Stab in den Bund seines Pyjamas gesteckt. Wie zur Hölle hatte er das vorher übersehen können? Er hob schnell den Spruch über Harry auf und war mehr als ein bisschen überrascht und wachsam, als alles was es brauchte, um einen Spruch, gesprochen beim Dunklen Lord, aufzuheben ein einfaches _Finite Incantatum_ war.

„Richtig. Nun, da wir dich wieder bewegungsfähig gemacht haben, würde es dir etwas ausmachen mir zu sagen, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen?" Draco beugte sich runter und griff nach Harrys Arm um ihm aufzuhelfen. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, als Draco Harrys Ellbogen nicht losließ, nachdem dieser wieder auf seinen Füßen stand. „Der einzige Grund, warum ich das letzte Mal aufgewacht war, weil dieser mittelalterliche Psychopath versucht hat mich zu töten." Er fühlte, wie Harry neben ihm steif wurde.

„Ähm … Ich werde ehrlich mit dir sein, und es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, wie du es nimmst, aber es ging mir nahe." Harry starrte auf den Boden, während er redete, sich im Genick reibend in einer offensichtlich nervösen Geste. „Es war schmerzhaft und ich wäre beinahe durchgedreht. Es ist unerklärlich, aber das ist es, wie es war. Ich wollte es dich nur wissen lassen."

Draco war überrascht über das ehrliche Geständnis, aber nur ein bisschen, da Harry schon immer leicht zu lesen war. Es war etwas, das Draco schon immer zu dem Brünetten gezogen hatte. Die Art, wie sein Gesicht jedes seiner Gefühle verriet und gerade jetzt sah er sehr verwirrt aus. Die Art wie seine Braue in ratlose Linien gelegt war, war süß, und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als ob sie nach der Antwort suchten. Er schaute auf Harry hinab und lächelte fast. Er mochte die Tatsache wirklich, dass er größer war als er. Es ließ ihn sich als den Beschützer fühlen, denjenigen, an den man sich anlehnte. Und Harry brauchte jemanden – Draco – um auf ihn zu achten, während er sich um das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt kümmerte. Heuchlerische Idioten, die sie waren.

Er sagte allerdings nichts davon und nickte nur, Harry damit sagend, dass er verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was hier vor sich geht.", stellte Harry fest, leise auf die seltsame Verbindung eingehend, die sie zu teilen schienen.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, wer es tut."

„Gut. Wir können uns darum kümmern, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Harry sah nun wieder wie der selbstsichere Griffindor aus, der er immer gewesen war, aber Draco war besorgt. Harry hatte nicht einmal zurückgeschaut zu der Gruppe von Fragmenten, die immer noch Flüche schmetterten seit er seine Augen auf Draco gelegt hatte, aber er wusste, Harry konnte sie hören, sicher hörte er zu und speicherte wahrscheinlich alles ab. Er war sicher, dass früher oder später alles durch Harrys Schilde brechen würde, und wenn das passierte, würde das kein angenehmer Vorfall werden. Draco versprach sich hier und jetzt, dass er Harry nicht erlauben würde, da alleine durchzugehen. Draco würde dort sein und er würde Harry mit Leuten umgeben, die ihn liebten, die komplett treu gegenüber ihm waren. Und vielleicht würde er auch einige neue Freunde haben. Er brauchte immer noch Hilfe, um Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Vince und Greg aus ihrer Lage herauszukriegen, und er war ziemlich sicher, dass Harry helfen würde, wenn er gefragt würde. Alles was Draco machen müsste, wäre Harry zu beweisen, dass die anderen Slytherins an Harrys Seite kämpfen wollten, so wie er.

„Jetzt ist es Zeit zu gehen, also mach, was auch immer du machen musst um uns hier raus zu holen."

* * *

Harry schaffte es sie schneller herauszuholen, als einer von ihnen wirklich erklären konnte, aber die Übertragung von Harrys Geist zurück in seinen Körper war nicht schmerzfrei. Als er selbst fühlte, wie er sich in seinem Körper neu orientierte, war da eine Explosion von Stimmen und hellem stechendem Licht, was sich hochschraubte um gegen seinen Kopf zu drücken, vergleichbar mit der Qual einer Schraubzwinge. Und von dem Ächzen, dass vom Körper unter ihm kam, vermutete er, dass Harry sich genauso fühlte. Harrys „Verdammte Hölle", bestätigte dies.

„Für die Liebe von Merlin, werdet ihr wohl alle still sein und das Licht ausmachen!", schrie Draco auf, als er sich von Harrys Bett entfernte.

„Er hat ganz recht. Alle Mann raus jetzt.", sagte Madam Pomfrey, ihre Arme in einer wischenden Bewegung wedelnd und somit die Besucher in Richtung Tür treibend, während Severus Draco zu seinem eigenen Bett half. „Direktor, ich werde Sie informieren, wenn ich die Tests beendet habe."

„Sehr gut, Poppy.", witzelte der Direktor, bevor er die Tür hinter sich und Severus schloss, als sie gingen.

Madam Pomfrey wandte sich zu ihren beiden Patienten und stand am Fußende zwischen den beiden Betten, die Jungs genau prüfend. Beide runzelten ihre Stirn und starrten an die Decke, aber mit zwei verschiedenen Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern. Harry, der arme Junge, starrte gerade nach oben mit großen ängstlichen Augen; da war eine Welt des Schmerzes und der Entbehrung in diesen ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen, welche nach Versicherung bettelten. Dracos Stirnrunzeln war kälter, mehr kontrolliert auf seinem Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging; sogar seine Augen waren kalte silberne Mauern.

„Nun denn, wie fühlen Sie sich, Mister Potter?", fragte sie, zu seiner Seite gehend und sie begann, ihren Stab über seinen schlanken Körper zu führen.

„Mir geht es gut, Madam Pomfrey. Nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Das wird gleich vorbei sein, also ist da nichts, um sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Mister Potter! Sie haben viel mehr als nur etwas Kopfschmerz, da bin ich sicher. Sie erhielten ernsthafte körperliche Schäden gestern und haben sich dann selbst in ein magisch erzeugtes Koma versetzt."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so viel Ärger verursacht habe.", flüsterte Harry. Die Medi-Hexe konnte nur starren, erstaunt über seinen Ton. Wo war der putzmuntere, temperamentvolle junge Mann, den sie letztes Semester gesehen hatte?

„Oh Harry, du könntest mir niemals zu viel Ärger verursachen, Liebes." Sie schob sanft den Pony aus schwarzen Haaren zur Seite, weg von den überraschten Augen. „Ich wette, du bist müde, oder?", sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf, für ihn antwortend und nahm eine Trankphiole vom Tablett auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett. „Hier. Traumlosschlaftrank. Du wirst deine komplette Ruhe kriegen."

„Sind Sie sicher, er sollte so schnell wieder schlafen gehen? Er ist gerade erst aufgewacht."

„Danke für ihre Sorge, Mister Malfoy, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Danke.", murmelte Harry, nachdem sie die Phiole zu ihm hinhielt. „Ich könnte etwas ungestörten Schlaf brauchen." Er stürzte den Inhalt des Glases herunter und verzog das Gesicht, als es sich auf den Weg in seinen Magen machte. „Das wird nie besser."

„Sie auch, Mister Malfoy." Pomfrey reichte ihm sein Glas, sobald sie Dracos Tests beendet hatte.

„Ich will das nicht nehmen. Ich brauche das nicht.", schnarrte Draco, seine Nase in die Luft reckend.

„Mister Malfoy, ich verspreche Ihnen, ich würde Ihnen das nicht geben, wenn Sie es nicht wirklich brauchen würden. Aber das tun Sie, und deshalb werden Sie es nehmen. Ihr beide habt eine große Menge Energie verloren und Schlaf wird helfen, die wieder aufzuladen."

„Sehen Sie, das ist nicht Hogwarts. Sie können mich nicht zwingen das zu nehmen." Draco verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust, als ob das alles wäre, was gesagt werden müsste.

Harry hätte gelacht, wenn er genug Energie hätte, da Madam Pomfrey aussah, als ob sie kurz davor wäre, Malfoys Mund mit einem Spruch aufzusprengen und den Trank seine Kehle runter zu zwingen. „Du bist wieder schwierig, Draco."

Harry hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und beobachtete Draco mit zufallenden Augenlidern, der Schlaftrank schon wirkend. Da war etwas sanftes, fast streichelndes in der Art, wie Harry zu ihm schaute und Dracos Atem stockte in seiner Kehle. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte er sich den Trank aus Madam Pomfreys herausgestreckter Hand und stürzte ihn runter. „Ich bin niemals schwierig, Po … Harry. Alle um mich herum sind es."

Es war sogar Madam Pomfrey klar, dass es richtig war, Harrys Vornamen zu nutzen, als Harry in ein breites, schläfriges Grinsen ausbrach. Die Medi-Hexe war mehr überrascht davon, Draco warm zurück lächeln zu sehen, bevor der Trank begann auch ihn einzuholen und er sich wieder in die Lacken und Decken seines Bettes legte. Ihr Verhalten einander gegenüber war verwirrend. Vor allem für jemanden, der es gewöhnt war, die beiden kämpfen und sich gegenseitig mit Hass und Verachtung betrachtend, zu sehen.

„Oh, naja. Es ist Zeit, Albus Bericht zu erstatten."

_Harry? Kannst du mich hören?_, dachte Draco, während er versuchte den Trank noch ein bisschen länger zu bekämpfen. Er wollte wissen, ob sie sich immer noch gegenseitig hören konnten, den anderen telepathisch fühlen konnten, oder ob es nur ein Zufall gewesen war, der nur in der Abgrenzung von Harrys Geist passiert war.

_Hmmm? _Harrys Antwort war wie ein sanftes Streicheln gegen seinen müden Geist.

_Harry, du wirst mir jetzt sofort versprechen, dass du danach wieder aufwachst._

_M'kay. Ich verspreche diesmal … _Harrys Stimme brach ab, als der Schlaf ihn übermannte. Als Draco in die Bewusstlosigkeit fiel, runzelte er die Stirn. Er war überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit Harrys Antwort. Aber wenigstens war da eine Antwort. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war Draco froh, dass sie sich immer noch auf diese Weise unterhalten konnten. Zu was war seine Welt nur gekommen?

* * *

„Wie geht es ihnen, Poppy?", fragte Albus Dumbledore aus seinem Sessel nahe des Feuers in der Bibliothek, sobald die Medi-Hexe auftauchte um zu berichten.

Poppy schaute ihn finster an und er war sich sehr bewusst, dass es nichts mit ihrem Bericht über die Jungs zu tun hatte. Die anderen, Minerva, Severus und Sirius hörten alle gespannt zu, was die Medi-Hexe zu sagen hatte. Sirius saß ausgestreckt in einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Feuers, seine dunklen Gesichtszüge waren in Schatten getaucht vom Licht des Feuers. Severus saß neben Dumbledore mit seinen Ellbogen auf seinen Knien, sein Kinn zwischen seinen langen Fingern ergriffen. Und Minerva, gesegnet sei sie, saß am Rand ihres Sitzes, geduldig wartend.

„Mister Malfoy wird wieder völlig in Ordnung sein nach ein paar Tagen Ruhe. Mister Potter dagegen wird über Wochen hinweg Nährtränke nehmen müssen, um mit seiner Unterernährung zu helfen, und ich empfehle, dass wir sicherstellen, dass er wenigstens dreimal die Woche Traumlostrank nimmt, bis wir sicher sind, dass er wieder richtig schläft. Er wird nicht völlig heilen, ohne die ausreichende Menge Schlaf. Er leidet nicht nur an einer heftigen Dehydration und einem Mangel an Nährstoffen, sondern sein Körper und Geist sind auch ernstlich erschöpft. Ich denke, es ist sicher zu sagen, dass er über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg nicht gut geschlafen hat.", schloss sie mit einem dunklen Ton am Ende.

„Ich werde sichergehen, dass du gleich heute Morgen einen frischen Schub an Nährtränken erhältst, Poppy."

Sirius war überraschter als irgendwer sonst über Severus' Kooperation. Seit wann beeilte sich der höhnische Tränkemeister um irgendetwas hilfreiches für Harry Potter zu tun? Oder für irgendjemand andren, wenn wir schon dabei sind?

„Direktor? Was werden wir über die Situation in Potters Zuhause machen?", fragte Minerva, sich in ihrem Sessel vorwärts lehnend. „Ich hasse es, dies zu sagen, Albus, aber ich habe es dir gesagt. Ich habe dir gesagt, Potters verbleibende Familie ist die schlimmste vorstellbare Sorte Muggel."

„Ich weiß, Minerva. Aber zu der Zeit war da keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste beschützt …"

„Beschützt? BESCHÜTZT?" Sirius sprang von seinem Platz und zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf den dunklen, alten Zauberer. „Nennen Sie so das, was mit ihm passiert ist? Wie konnten Sie stillschweigend dulden ihn Jahr für Jahr dorthin zurückzuschicken? War es, dass Sie nicht wusstest, was dort vor sich geht? Ich finde das schwer zu glauben."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass die Misshandlung so unberechenbar war."

„Aber dir war bewusst, dass dort Misshandlung irgendeiner Art vor sich ging?", schrie Poppy auf, absolut geschockt.

„Und er hat nie etwas gesagt?", fragte Severus skeptisch.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass er das Thema Familie und seines Zuhauses einmal zur Sprache gebracht hat. Er wollte wissen, ob es nicht einen anderen Ort gäbe, zu dem er in den Sommerferien gehen konnte. Er sagte, er und seine Familie kamen nicht wirklich miteinander aus …" Ein Schnauben, dass verdächtig aus der Richtung von Sirius Black kam, unterbrach ihn. „Harry sagte, die Dursleys hassen ihn und die einzige Zeit, in der sie ihm nicht zeigten, wie sehr sie ihn hassten, war, wenn sie schliefen. Ich hab ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt. Nicht in dem Umfang. Er hat nur die Wahrheit ausgeschmückt. Ich verstand es, dass er diese Dinge nur gesagt hat, weil er durch eine normale jugendliche Phase ging und er seine Einbildung mit ihm durchgehen ließ."

„Sagten Sie gerade Einbildung?", bellte Sirius, Dumbledore ungläubig betrachten, genau wie die anderen es taten.

„Albus.", flüsterte Minerva, ungläubig auf ihn starrend.

„Direktor, Sie haben Potter jedes Mal zu dieser Folter zurückgeschickte, da sie glaubten, der Junge dachte sich das alles aus? Sie wissen besser als irgendjemand, wie sehr ich Potter verachte, aber ich kann ehrlich sagen, mir war niemals bekannt, dass er so unerhört gelogen hätte." Die anderen nickten zustimmend zu Severus' Gedanken. „Aber ich wäre wenigstens den Behauptungen nachgegangen, um die Wahrheit in der Angelegenheit herauszufinden!"

„Da war kein Grund zu glauben, dass die Dursleys mehr taten, als etwas übereifrig mit Harrys Aufgabenliste zu sein."

„Sie hätten wenigstens nach ihm schauen können."

„Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass es nötig war."

„Das ist verrückt! _Sie _sind verrückt!", schrie Sirius auf, seine Hände nach oben schießend um an seinen schwarzen zotteligen Haaren zu ziehen. „Die ganze Zeit wussten Sie es! Er erzählte es Ihnen, fragte nach Ihrer Hilfe und Sie haben noch nicht mal so viel wie einen Finger gehoben! _Er fragte Sie nach Hilfe!_"

„Sirius, du musst dich jetzt beruhigen.", drängte Minerva, obwohl sie sich auch ein bisschen hintergangen fühlte, von Dumbledores fehlender Taten in Hinblick auf Harry.

„Nein! Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen! Dies ist nicht etwas, dass verschwinden wird, das ich vergeben und vergessen werde. Genauso wie ich niemals vergessen werde, dass ich als Unschuldiger zum verrotten in Azkaban gelassen wurde!" Sirius wandte sich ab um finster ins Feuer zu starren. „Von nun an, wird die einzige Person, der ich treu bin, mein Patenkind sein."

„Sei doch vernünftig, Sirius …"

„Nein.", knurrte der Animagus. „Ich habe Ihre Manipulationen satt. Sie scheinen nie so zu verlaufen, wie Sie sie planen, Direktor. Sie sind immer bereit, Menschen zu opfern, die wir lieben, für das Wohl aller. Ich werde da nicht mehr mitmachen. Harry ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe und ich habe ihn enttäuscht, genauso, wie alle anderen ihn enttäuscht haben. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, es wieder gut zu machen. Sie und der Orden werden ohne mich weiter machen müssen." Er warf einen weiteren kalten Blick auf Dumbledore, ignorierte den Rest, und schritt aus dem Raum.

Sirius war auf dem ganzen Weg zu Harrys Zimmer still. Er beschwor einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett, aber er schien nicht auf Harry schauen zu können, stattdessen hielt er seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Er wurde überschwemmt von Schuldgefühlen, dafür, James und Lily enttäuscht zu haben, und ganz besonders Harry. „Ich schwöre dir, Dumbledore nie wieder zu erlauben, dich irgendwo hin zusenden, wo du nicht hingehen willst, Welpe."

Sirius schaute dann auf, aber anstatt auf Harry, konzentrierte er sich auf den kleinen Malfoy. Er schlief auf seinem Rücken, sein blondes Haar fiel über die geschlossenen Augen und die Wangen, sein Gesicht war zur Seite gedreht, als wenn er auf Harry schauend eingeschlafen war. Es war überraschend ein leichtes Lächeln auf den ansonsten höhnisch verzogenen Lippen zu sehen. Sirius nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sah auf sein Patenkind hinab. Er hielt ein Schluchzen zurück, als er bemerkte, dass Harry den kleinen Malfoy ansah, und da war auch ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Alles, was ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht brachte, war ein Geschenk Gottes für Sirius. Er hatte Harry schon Monate nicht mehr wirklich lächeln gesehen.

„Du hast mich überrascht, Black. Ich muss zugeben, es war eine angenehme Überraschung." Severus' Stimme durchbrach die Stille, als er zu Malfoys Bett glitt, um daneben zu stehen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, was du gerade denkst, Snape. Aber ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Die einzige Seite, auf der ich bin, ist seine Seite.", sagte Sirius, zu Harry nickend. „Und Dumbledore ist nicht auf Harrys Seite. Sicher nach all dieser Zeit hast du gefühlt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, Snape?"

Severus hob seinen Stab um erst mal einen Stuhl für sich zu beschwören, und sobald das erledigt war, legte er einen Stillezauber über den Raum, bevor er eine Blase der Stille über sich selbst, die zwei Betten und Black legte. Sirius, für seinen Teil, beobachtete dies mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Ich nehme an, du erkennst, dass dies eine wichtige Unterhaltung wird.", sagte Snape langsam, seine Onyxaugen starrten kalt in Sirius überraschte blaue Augen. „Sicherlich muss ich mich nicht für dich verdeutlichen."

Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, versuchend den Schock zu verdauen und wegzuschließen. Er verstand, was Snape sagte, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Unterhaltung haben wollte. Aber … Er war wahrheitsgetreu, als er seine Loyalität zu Harry verkündete und das bedeutete, er ging, wohin Harry ging, und wie er sein Patenkind kannte, wäre das wahrscheinlich sehr weit weg von Dumbledore, wenn er die Kraft dafür hatte. Und in letzter Zeit war er sicher, dass Snape nicht mehr nur für Dumbledores Seite spielte. Es wären wichtige Informationen, zu wissen, was mit jedem vor sich ging. Und es konnte nicht schaden zu hören, was der alte Schniefelus zu sagen hatte. Also lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl vor und gab Snape ein scharfes Nicken.

„Richtig dann. Wir haben diese Unterhaltung nur um unsere Patenkinder zu schützen. Ich will nur, was das Beste ist für Draco, und Draco fühlt, dass Harry Potters Treue das Beste ist. Wie auch immer, mein Patenkind ist immer noch ein Reinblut und ein dunkler Zauberer. Und wie die meisten dunklen Zauberer glaubt er immer noch an bestimmte Ideale; Ideale, da bin ich sicher, an die du auch immer noch glaubst, obwohl du ein Griffindor bist."

„Lass uns einfach die Schulhäuser daraus lassen, Snape. Es würde das ganze nur verkomplizieren."

„Das ist wahr. Wie scharfsinnig von dir, das zu bemerken."

„Pass bloß auf, Schniefelus. Wie auch immer, ja ich glaube immer noch in einige Dinge, wie auch andere es tun. Aber der Mann, den du kennst, nimmt den falschen Weg; den verrückten Weg. Er ist besessen von seinen Plänen, Harry zu töten."

„Vielleicht hat der Zauberer, den ich kenne, den Fehler in seinem Weg gesehen. Vielleicht hat er ein paar Veränderungen in seiner Organisation gemacht. Was würdest du dann sagen?"

„Ich würde sagen, dass es nicht wichtig ist.", knurrte Sirius. „Dieser Zauberer hat gerade versucht Harry zu töten, und er tat das, indem er Draco Malfoy tötete, von dem du gerade sagtest, du wolltest nur das Beste für ihn. Warum versuchst du mit mir über Du-Weist-Schon-Wen zu reden?"

„Er hat einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht, er hat sich damit abgefunden und plant die Dinge zu ändern. Allerdings hat er diese neuen Pläne noch nicht komplett ausformuliert. Ich habe Potter nie gemocht, aber ich weiß, seine Kraft kommt an Dumbledores und Voldemorts heran und der Dunkle Lord weiß das. Er kann nichts erreichen, wenn Potter im Weg ist. Aber wenn Potter Voldemorts neue Pläne unterstützen würde, dann wäre sein Leben nehmen nicht das erste, an das Voldemort denken würde."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete, wie Black versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Er konnte sehen, dass Misstrauen seine Entscheidung erschwerte. „Es ist richtig, dass du mir nicht vertrauen solltest." Sirius schnaubte darauf. „Aber du musst mich nicht beim Wort nehmen. Da sind immer Wege, um die Wahrheit selbst herauszufinden."

Sirius begann zu nicken. „Ich kann keine Entscheidungen treffen, bis ich mit Harry gesprochen habe. Wir wissen alle, wie sehr er Voldemort hasst, dafür, was er seinen Eltern angetan hat, was mit passiert ist, wie sein Leben verlaufen ist … Ich denke nicht, dass er jemals einfach so die Seiten wechseln wird."

„Er könnte, wenn ich ihm sage, was Dumbledore getan hat. Ich bin über ein paar sehr interessante Denkariumserinnerungen gestolpert … Dumbledore hat weit mehr Schaden angerichtet als alles, was der Dunkle Lord hätte tun können."

„Erzähl es mir."

„Nein. Ich werde das nur mit dir diskutieren, wenn Potter bereit ist, es zu hören. Ich wollte das auch mit dem Werwolf diskutieren."

„Moony?" Sirius horchte auf. „Warum würdest du überhaupt nach Remus fragen? Ich dachte, du könntest den Anblick von ihm nicht ertragen."

„Wir haben uns von gar nicht so langer Zeit ausgesprochen. Und da er weit intelligenter ist als du, wäre es klug, ihn auf unserer Seite zu haben."

„Whoa, Snape. Es gibt keine _unsere Seite_. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Vielleicht niemals. Verstanden?"

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab, die Stilleblase um sie herum brechend. „Wir werden uns wieder sprechen, wenn die Jungs wach sind.", sagte er und stand dann auf und ging aus dem Raum.


	5. Good Dreams

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 5**

**Good Dreams**

Sobald Ginny mit ihrer Mutter appariert war und beim Fuchsbau gelandet war, machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das große Haus auf der Suche nach der Freundin ihres klein-geistigen Bruders. Sie war nicht überzeugt, dass Hermine komplett gegen Harry war, wenn überhaupt, und Ginny wollte das ältere Mädchen allein zu fassen kriegen, ohne die lästige Präsenz ihres Bruders, die alles beeinflusste, was Hermine sagte. Der erste Platz, an dem sie schaute, war die Küche, aber da waren nur ihre Mutter und Charlie.

„Charlie? Wann bist du denn gekommen?"

„Lo, Sis. Bin gerade erst gekommen." Charlie stand vom Küchentisch auf um Ginny eine Umarmung zu geben, den sie mit großer Freude und Ausgelassenheit erwiderte.

„Bleibst du lang hier? Was ist mit deinen Drachen?"

Charlie lachte und schlag seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Sie sind schwerlich _meine_ Drachen und sie werden in Ordnung sein. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der mit ihnen arbeitet. Jemand wird da weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe, bis Dumbledore mich nicht mehr braucht und ich nach Rumänien zurückkehren werde."

Ginny blickte finster und starrte auf den zerkratzten Küchentisch. Professor Dumbledore hatte das in letzter Zeit eine Menge getan. Ihre Familie zu Missionen gerufen. Sie sah ihren Vater fast gar nicht mehr, dank der Arbeit und dem konstanten Strom an Missionen, die ihm gegen wurden, und sie hasste es, jede Nacht verzweifelt zu warten, dass ihr Vater unverletzt zurückkehrte. Sogar jetzt war Bill auf einer Mission mit Professor Lupin und niemand hatte von ihnen in zwei Tagen gehört! Und wofür? Zum Schluss hatten die ausgeführten Missionen keinerlei Auswirkung auf den Krieg. Es schien, dass Dumbledore nur diese Dinge anordnete um beschäftigt zu erscheinen, Leute benutzend, wie auch immer er wollte, und Ginny konnte nicht gut davon denken, wenn es ihre Familie war, die benutzt wurde.

„Hast du von Harry gehört?", fragte sie plötzlich. Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich hab gehört, er und Ron hatten eine Auseinandersetzung, aber das war auch alles. Haben sie ihr kleines Problem schon gelöst?"

„Es ist nicht so. Ron ist ein Idiot …"

„Ginny!" Molly drehte sich vom Ofen weg um ihrer Tochter einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Nun, das ist er! Er hat sich von Harry abgewandt. Sagt, er will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Als Ron herausgefunden hat, dass Harry verletzt wurde, Ron sagte, dass es Harry recht geschehe. Er ist komplett verrückt geworden!"

„Ich bin sicher, dein Bruder braucht nur etwas Zeit, Ginny. Alles wird wieder zwischen ihnen in Ordnung sein, sobald Harry wach ist, da bin ich sicher.", sagte Molly, aber Ginny hatte da so ihre Zweifel. Sie dachte nicht, dass Rons und Harrys Freundschaft je wieder die selbe sein würde. Und es war auch nicht so, dass Ron eine weitere Chance verdiente.

„Harry ist verletzt?", unterbrach Charlie. Ginny nickte. „Mum wird es dir erklären. Ich muss mit Hermine reden. Hast du sie gesehen?"

Molly schüttelte ihren Kopf und Charlie schaute zur Treppe. „Sie könnte oben sein. Ron sagte etwas darüber, dass sie sich nicht gut fühlen würde. Schau in deinem Zimmer nach."

Ginny strahlte ihren Bruder an und warf ihre Arme für eine weitere Umarmung um ihn. Danke Charlie. Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gin."

Ginny lächelte und küsste ihren Bruder auf die Wange, winkte träge und sauste die Treppen hoch, das Knarren und Stöhnen der alten, hölzernen Stufen ignorierend. Sie beeilte sich zu ihrem Zimmer zu kommen und war erleichtert, Hermine alleine zu finden, ein Buch im Schneidersitz auf dem zweiten Bett im Raum lesend. Ginny schloss die Tür leise und platzierte den stärksten Verschlusszauber, den sie kannte, auf der Tür und einen starken Stillezauber auf dem Zimmer.

„Hermine, wir müssen reden." Ginny schritt hinüber zum Bett ihrer Freundin und setzte sich hin, Hermines rote und aufgequollene Augen und ihr blasses und abgehärmte Gesicht bemerkend. Offensichtlich hatte sich Hermine über irgendetwas aufgeregt.

„Natürlich Ginny." Hermine lächelte und schloss ihr Buch. „Worüber möchtest du reden?" Ginny ließ einen lauten Seufzer los und verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust.

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst es erraten …"

„Oh. Ronald."

„Ja, er. Hermine, er verhält sich wie ein totales Schwein!"

„Ich weiß, aber er hat im Moment sehr viel Stress …"

„Mach das nicht. Finde bitte keine Ausreden für ihn. Ich bin seine Schwester Hermine. Ich kenne ihn, ich liebe ihn, aber ehrlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt interessiert es mich nicht, ob er etwas mit Harry zu tun haben will, oder nicht. Harry ist sowieso zu gut für ihn. Aber ich kann nicht danebenstehen und zusehen, wie du das mit Harry machst. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du dich willentlich von ihm abwenden solltest, nach allem, was ihr drei zusammen erlebt habt."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann anders und schloss ihn wieder, ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände fixiert, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Es gab eine unbehagliche Stille für eine Minute, bevor Ginny Hermines zitternde Lippen bemerkte und das Glitzern von Wasser in den Augen des anderen Mädchens.

„Hermine, du von allen Menschen solltest verstehen, dass es dir erlaubt ist, deine Meinung zu sagen. Hab keine Angst, vor dem, was Ron denkt. Er hätte dich nicht in die Position bringen sollen, in der du jetzt bist und von dir erwarten, dass du dich zwischen Harry und ihn entscheidest."

„Ich weiß, Gin. Ich verstehe diese Veränderung in ihm nicht und es ist manchmal einfach so schwer den alten Ron zu sehen, und ich werde so traurig und fühle mich so nutzlos, wenn ich bemerke, dass sich unsere Beziehung nicht mehr richtig anfühlt. Weist du, was ich meine?"

Ginny nickte. „Niemand weiß, was in ihn gefahren ist. Aber er muss damit aufhören, bevor wie ihn verlassen."

„Ginny! Das kannst du nicht meinen."

Ginnys Seufzer war traurig und dramatisch. Dann warf sie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter und gab Hermine ein freches Grinsen. „Vielleicht meine ich es, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden sehen. Aber ehrlich, das ist mehr über Harry, als irgendetwas anderes. Weist du überhaupt, was mit ihm passiert ist? Malfoy hat uns die Geschichte erzählt -"

„Warte, was? Malfoy?"

„Yeah, es wird noch besser, aber lass mich erst erzählen was mit Harry ist." Hermine nickte und lehnte sich nach vorne, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dem, was Ginny erzählte. „Nun, …" Ginny wusste eigentlich nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie war dabei ihrer Freundin etwas zu erzählen, das mehr als wahrscheinlich das ältere Mädchen in Hysterie ausbrechen lassen würde, da Ginny sicher war, dass Hermine nichts über die Misshandlungen wusste, die Harry von seinen Verwandten erhielt. „Ginny?"

Ginny nickte und platzte einfach mit allem auf einmal heraus, dabei hoffend, dass sie nichts vergaß, das Malfoy ihr erzählt hatte, so, dass sie sich nicht nochmal wiederholen müsste. Sie hoffte auch, dass Hermine keine Fragen haben würde, aber als Ginny geendet hatte, hielt sich Hermine nur knapp vom Heben ihrer Hand zurück.

„Was ist mit den Dursleys passiert?"

„Seine Tante und sein Cousin sind in Nummer Zwölf." Ginnys Augen glitzerten unheilverkündend mit den Ideen von Rache an Harrys Verwandten. „Aber ich denke, sie haben seinen Onkel in dem Haus gelassen. Harry war in einer schlechten Verfassung, als sie ihn gefunden haben, und sie mussten sich beeilen, um ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen."

„Und sie haben … Harry … geschlagen? Die ganze Zeit?" Ginny nickte und Hermine presste ihre Fäuste gegen ihre Augen und biss in ihre Lippe in dem Versuch, die Qual für ihren Freund in Grenzen zu halten. „Warum hat es keiner gewusst? Wie konnte ich es nicht sehen? Was für eine Art Freund bin ich?" Hermine brach mit einem lauten Schluchzer ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Stoff ihres Rockes.

„Bitte Hermine … es hat keinen Sinn solche Gedanken zu haben. Niemand wusste es wirklich. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore … ich würde es ihm zutrauen …", murmelte sie. „Harry hat uns niemals etwas gesagt, niemals etwas angedeutet, dass etwas vorgefallen ist, außer, dass seine Familie ihn nicht leiden konnte. Er war sehr gut darin, die Misshandlungen zu verstecken. Aber jetzt wissen wir es. Und jetzt können wir ihm helfen und unversehrt halten, richtig? Ich muss wissen, auf welcher Seite du bist, Hermine. Wirst du weiter auf Ron hören, oder wirst du gehen und Harry sehen und ihn daran erinnern, dass du ihn immer noch liebst? Da wir alle wissen, wie sehr er jede Unterstützung brauchen kann, die er kriegen kann."

„Natürlich werde ich bei Harry stehen!" Hermine schaute empört.

„Und was ist mit Ron?"

„Er wird einfach damit zurecht kommen müssen." Sie hob ihr Kinn mit einem kleinen Huff und Ginny grinste.

„Gut. Wir sollten gleich morgen früh als erstes Nummer Zwölf besuchen …"

„Oh, aber Ron sagte …"

„Nein, Hermine! Deine Top Priorität sollte sein, Harry zu besuchen. Was ist verkehrt mit dir?"

„Alles klar, Gin. Beruhige dich." Hermine nahm Ginnys Hand auf und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps „Wir werden gleich morgen früh als erstes zu Harry gehen." Das Vergnügen war offensichtlich in Hermines Augen zu sehen. Sie war an Ginnys Dramatik gewöhnt.

Ginny nickte und warf ihre Hände hinter sich, so, dass sie sich leicht auf dem Bett zurücklehnte „Wirst du es Ron sagen?"

„Außer er fragt mich, werde ich nichts zu ihm darüber sagen. Nicht, bis wir Harry gesehen haben."

„Gut." Ginny nickte und sie waren ein paar Minuten in einer angenehmen Stille, jede verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken.

„Oh! Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, was mit Malfoy war. Was ist passiert?"

„Richtig. Danke, das hatte ich komplett vergessen. Nun, es waren Malfoy und Snape, die Harry gerettet haben."

„Von allen Menschen, die Harry hätten helfen können, sind diese zwei die unwahrscheinlichsten!"

„Mmm hmm. Nun, sie müssen angekommen sein, kurz bevor auch in den Grimmauldplatz gekommen sind, und dann hatten natürlich Ron und Malfoy ihre Zänkerei bevor er abgezogen ist, dich mit sich ziehend. Und da wurden die Dinge erst interessant."

„Nun, mach weiter!" Hermine lehnte sich nach vorne, komplett vertieft in die Geschichte ihrer Freundin.

„Es ist nicht so, dass das was passiert ist, so eine große Sache oder etwas in der Art wäre, es war einfach überraschend."

„Ginny, du musst mir erst erzählen, was passiert ist."

„Oh, richtig. Fred, George und ich haben uns in der Küche mit ihm zusammengesetzt und wir haben geredet. Bizarr drückt das Gefühl nicht aus, dass ich hatte, als wir uns alle zivilisiert unterhalten haben. Nun, die meiste Zeit. Ich nehme an …" Ginny seufzte und machte mit einer sing sang Stimme weiter. „es war nicht sehr zivilisiert von mir, als ich sein Haar verhext hatte."

Hermine ächzte. „Das hast du nicht gemacht."

„Ich hab." Ginny begann zu lachen. „Er hat es nicht bemerkt, bis kurz bevor wir gegangen sind, und als er es getan hat, kam Malfoy zurück in die Küche gerannt mit nichts an außer seiner Boxer und seinen Socken!"

Da sind die Menschen, eine ziemliche Anzahl sogar, die immer noch denken, Hermine sei prüde und würde keine sexuelle Anspielung erkennen, wenn sie ihr ins Gesicht schlagen würde. Aber sie lägen falsch. Und so, als das Bild von Draco Malfoy bekleidet nur mit seiner Boxer und Socken in ihren Geist auftauchte, so tauchte auch das Rot in ihrem Gesicht auf. Sie mag Malfoy nicht ausstehen können, aber sie kann einen schönen Körper erkennen, wenn sie ihn sah. Bekleidet oder nicht.

„Oh, Merlin …"

„Yeah, genau meine Gedanken." Ginny hatte noch mehr zu diskutieren mit Hermine, über Dumbledores vergangene und gegenwärtige Aktionen und seine spätere Behandlung von Harry, genauso wie das Fehlen von Todesser Sichtigungen, aber sie dachte, dass könnte warten, bis sie Harry gesehen haben.

Es schien, dass Hermine das gleiche dachte, da sie einen Moment später aufstand und sich streckte. „Wir werden uns morgen noch mehr darüber unterhalten, Gin. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn wir jetzt etwas Schlaf kriegen." Ginny nickte und stand auch an um den Stillezauber und den Verschlusszauber vom Zimmer zu nehmen. In dem Moment, in dem sie das tat, wurde die Tür aufgerissen von einem rasenden, rotgesichtigen Ron.

„Was habt ihr zwei gemacht? Ich hab schon ewig an die Tür geschlagen!"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Mum hätte dich gezwungen aufzuhören. Was willst du? Wir waren gerade dabei ins Bett zu gehen." Ginny wandte sich ab von ihm, um in ihrem Schrank nach ihrem Nachthemd zu wühlen, mit einem Ohr weiterhin Hermines und Rons Gezänke zuhören.

* * *

Trotz des Traumlostranks träumte Harry. Zumindest war es das, was er zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte, jedoch später am Tag, als er entschieden wach war, würde Harry bemerken, dass die Erfahrung viel, viel mehr als ein Traum war. So wie es war, glitt Harry ohne Mühe in den Schlaf, in irritierter Verwunderung auf Malfoy starrend, sogar als sich seine Augen schlossen. Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, als er zu fallen begann, seine Angst, wieder in seine eigenen Albträume gesaugt zu werden, brach über seine Gedanken zusammen. Aber sein Fall war nicht wirklich in einer gefährlicher Geschwindigkeit und er zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen, als er das bemerkte.

Er fühlte sich, als wenn er schwebte, anstatt frei zu fallen, und nun, da er sich konzentrieren konnte, fühlte er sich tatsächlich so leicht wie eine Feder. Er entspannte sich noch mehr, als er bemerkte, dass dies wahrscheinlich kein Albtraum sein sollte, und er drehte sich herum, so dass er sehen konnte, wohin er fiel. Aber alles, was in gerade umgab, war eine verschwommene, leicht blaue Farbe von Nichts, und er nahm an, er müsste geduldig sein und es einfach abwarten.

_Draco?_ Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich zu denken, dass ihre Verbindung noch immer intakt war, sagte er sich selbst, nachdem er sich leicht verlegen fühlte, dass er sofort den anderen Zauberer aufsuchen wollte. Aber da war keine Antwort, was Harry sich leicht enttäuscht fühlen ließ, bis er etwas warmes, weiches und versicherndes seinen Geist streicheln fühlte, und er begann zu realisieren, er wusste instinktiv, dass er Draco fühlte, während der Blonde weiterhin seinen traumlosen Schlaf schlief.

Harry wunderte sich, wie sie so verbunden sein konnten, und warum die Verbindung so stark schien. Er hatte von Magie gehört, die es zwei Menschen erlaubte in der Lage zu sein telepathisch miteinander zu sprechen und sich zu fühlen, und wenn die angenehme Berührung, die seinen Geist streichelte, real war, dann schien es so, dass das genau das war, was er und Draco tun konnten. Er wusste allerdings nicht viel mehr über diese Magie, aber er war sicher, er könnte etwas in Sirius Bibliothek dazu finden. Wenn Hermine da war, könnte sie ihm mehr über die Verbindung erzählen. Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Er dachte nicht, dass er jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, Hermine um Hilfe zu fragen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nur in sein Gesicht lachen.

Harry schaute runter und merkte, dass er sich dem Boden näherte. Es war ein weites, offenes Feld, lebendig grünes Gras erstreckte sich über Meilen in alle Richtungen und er konnte nicht sehen, wo es endete. Direkt unter ihm war eine einzige hölzerne Bank Er war sicher, er hatte eine solche schon einmal im Park den Block runter vom Haus der Dursleys gesehen. Es war eigenartig für sie einfach in diesem großen, grünen Feld zu stehen, aber auf der anderen Seite, dies war ein Traum, und Träume waren immer kryptisch.

Er landete sanft und setzte sich um darauf zu warten, dass was immer passieren sollte, auch passierte, nicht wirklich besorgt, dass es etwas schlechtes sein könnte, aber erwartungsvoll bis zu dem Punkt, an dem es endlich geschah. Ein helles Licht über seinem Kopf ließ seine Hand nach oben schnellen um seine Augen zu schützen. Er verdächtigte die Sonne, die gerade hervor kam, dank der Helligkeit und Hitze, die ihn traf, und ein schneller Blick bestätigte diese Vermutung. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete, dass sich der helle Punkt, der sich zeitweilig in seine Netzhaut gebrannt hatte, auflöste.

Es lief ihm plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken runter, als er plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hörte, die ihn rief.

„Harry!"

Er sprang auf seine Füße, aber bevor er daran denken konnte irgendetwas zu tun, oder wusste, was er fühlen sollte, beim erneuten Hören der Stimme seiner Mutter so kurz nach den Albträumen, wo sie sich gewünscht hatte, ihn niemals geboren zu haben, stand Lily Potter wieder einmal vor ihm, sehr real aussehend, zusammen mit seinem Vater. Sie standen vor ihm, Hände haltend. Ihr Lächeln war traurig, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen bewirkte, dass er weinen wollte. Wirkliche Emotionen schwammen in den Augen von James und Lily Potter, und er war nicht vorbereitet auf den Ansturm von Gefühlen, die er von seinen toten Eltern kommen sah. Anstatt Abscheu und Ekel sah er in zwei Augenpaare, die die Liebe und Freude ihn zu sehen, ausdrückten. Lily stürmte vorwärts mit einem sanften, fast hysterischen Lachen und warf ihre Arme um Harry, bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte ein Wort von sich zu geben.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wir sind hier! Du bist hier. Es hat funktioniert!", weinte Lily, ihren Sohn an ihre Brust drückend. „Und ich kann dich berühren. James, ich halte unseren Sohn wieder …" Sie brach ab mit noch mehr Schluchzern.

Harry stand da, den Mund leicht offen in Schock. Er schaffte es seinen Arm zu heben, um ihn um die weinende Frau zu schlingen, und schaute zu seinem Vater. Harry war nicht sicher, ob dieser James und Lily nur Fragmente des Traumes waren, da seine Mum sich wirklich genug anfühlte. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Tränen auf sein Shirt fielen, und er roch den Geruch ihres Shampoos von den weichen Strähnen ihres Haares, die von Wind in sein Gesicht geblasen wurden. Lily Potter roch nach Lavendel und Flieder. Tränen stachen in seinen Augen und er fragte den Mann, der vor ihm stand: „Seid ihr echt?"

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, zog Lily sich zurück um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Oh Harry. Ja! Wir sind echt." Lily schlug ihre Hände zusammen und sprang auf den Ballen ihrer Füße, nicht unähnlich einem Kind. Harrys Lächeln war so breit, es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Gesicht an manchen Stellen aufsprang, da diese so lange nicht mehr genutzt wurden. „Wir haben schon eine ganze Weile versucht, dich auf diese Weise zu besuchen." Lily lächelte ihren Sohn an und schlang ihren Arm um seinen, für beide Männer war deutlich, dass sie so viel Kontakt mit ihrem Sohn wie möglich haben wollte, für so lange wie möglich.

„Harry", der größere Mann, der fast genauso wie Harry aussah, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte sie, dann grinste er. „Yeah, das ist ein Traum, aber wir sind real auf eine Weise." Er lächelte weiter, aber die Falten, die auf seiner Stirn erschienen, sagten Harry, dass sein Vater unsicher war, wie er seinen Gedankengang weiterführen sollte.

„Äh … Richtig, Dad. Ich verstehe. Ihr seid wirklich hier, aber ihr seid immer noch tot."

James grinste seinen Sohn an und nickte. Er ging auf die andere Seite seines Sohnes, gegenüber von Lily, und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes, und führte sie alle zurück zur Bank. Harry setzte sich hin, sobald seine Mutter auch saß, und sein Vater setzte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Wie viel Zeit habt ihr hier?" Er fragte leise, während er runter auf seine Hände schaute, jede umfasst von einer Hand seiner Eltern. Es war etwas, das er nicht wissen wollte, aber zur gleichen Zeit musste er es wissen. Lily drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Nicht lang genug, aber genug um zu sagen, wofür wir gekommen sind."

Harry versteifte sich. Ein komisches Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Er war sicher, dass er gleich eines dieser 'Gespräche' habe würde, die Eltern generell mit ihren Kindern hatten, wenn diese etwas getan hatten, um ihre Eltern zu enttäuschen. Es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an.

„Und was seit ihr gekommen zu sagen?" Harrys Stimme wurde hart, wurde eiskalt an den Rändern. Er hatte dies erwartet, seit dem Moment, in dem er seine Eltern gesehen hatte. Sie würden ihm sagen, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm waren, und was für ein großer Freak sie dachten, das er war. Und da er nicht dachte, dass er ertragen könnte, das zu hören, versuchte er aufzustehen, aber sein Vater fasste nach seinem Arm um ihn zu stoppen.

„Sohn, hab keine Angst vor uns." Harry schloss seine Augen, aber er setzte sich wieder hin. „Wir sind nicht deine Albträume, Harry. Wir waren niemals etwas anderes, außer stolz auf dich." Harry schaute auf. James lächelte ihn an. Als er sich zu Lily drehte, nickte sie mit ihrem Kopf.

„Du hattest ein schweres Leben, Liebling, und du musstest schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Viele von denen es unfair war, dass ein Junge deines Alters, sie treffen musste."

„Wir können Dumbledore dafür danken.", zischte James.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry scharf, und wurde noch misstrauischer, als er seine Mutter dabei erwischte, wie sie versuchte seinen Vater zu beruhigen.

„Oh, es ist nichts. Ein Versprecher."

Finster auf den Boden starrend, ballte Harry seine Fäuste so stark, dass seine Nägel sich in seine Handflächen gruben. „Ihr macht, was sie tun. Informationen werden mir immer vor enthalten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr mir das jemals antun würdet."

„Harry, hör mir zu." Lily legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Wir sind hier, da du einige Dinge wissen musst. Wir würden dir niemals etwas vorenthalten. Du wirst herausfinden, wenn du aufwachst, was dein Vater gesagt hat. Aber wenn wir es dir jetzt sagen, könntest du denken, dass wir von Voldemort gesendet wurden, um dich von deiner Seite abzubringen."

„Wir wollen, dass du das selber tust, ohne unsere Einmischung. Aber welche Entscheidung du auch triffst, solltest du wissen, dass du uns niemals enttäuschen wirst, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Dad. In Ordnung." Obwohl Harry in Wahrheit keine Idee hatte, von was sein Vater sprach. Er würde darüber später nachdenken müssen.

„Nun, Harry. Du warst in letzter Zeit unter einer Menge Stress, mit Petunia und mit der Behandlung von dir durch ihren grässlichen, abscheulichen und bestialischen Ehemann." Sie knurrte, Wut erfüllte ihre Augen. „Um nicht deinen Streit mit Ronald Weasley zu erwähnen …" Lilys Stimme verlor sich und sie starrte ihn wissend an. Harrys Mund wurde trocken, seine Augen schossen hin und her zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater in Panik, vor dem, was sie wissen.

„Ihr wisst über den Streit?" Seine Eltern nickten. Sie hatten beide amüsierte Gesichter, aber Harry schien das nicht zu bemerken. „Ihr wisst den Grund dafür?"

„Ja, Liebling. Wir wissen, dass Ron schon immer neidisch auf dich war und Angst vor deinen Kräften hatte und er hat sich wieder gegen dich gewandt, als du ihm von deiner sexuellen Vorliebe für Zauberer erzählt hast." Harry erbleichte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er erwartete, dass seine Eltern nun sagten.

„Harry, wir haben kein Problem damit, dass du Kerle magst. Das ist nur ein anderer Aspekt, der dich zu dem macht, der du bist."

„Ja, und außerdem" Lily begann zu kichern. „Dein Vater wäre ein Heuchler, wenn er ein Problem damit hätte, dass du schwul bist."

„Lils!"

„Was?" Harry wandte sich an seine Vater. „Du kannst nicht schwul sein! Du bist mit Mum verheiratet!"

„Nein, Harry. Ich bin nicht schwul.", sagte James, und dann blitzte er finster zu Lily, die ihm einfach die Zunge raus streckte.

„Dein Vater ist bisexuell. Er hat eine Menge in Hogwarts experimentiert, bevor wir zusammen kamen. Ich glaube, es waren James, Sirius und Lucius am Anfang unseres sechsten Jahres, die den Großteil der Aufmerksamkeit der Studenten bekamen."

„Aber kriege keine falsche Idee, Harry. Auch zu der Zeit stand ich auf deine Mutter vor allen anderen."

„Du veralberst mich doch? Lucius Malfoy? Und Tatze? Oh ähhh! Ich bekomme mentale Bilder! Schaltet sie ab! Das ist auf jeden Fall etwas, was ich nicht hätte wissen müssen, um mein ganzes Leben glücklich zu sein, Mum."

„Tut mir Leid, Liebling. Aber ich dachte, es könnte dir helfen, etwas Einsicht zu erlangen. Um dich sehen zu lassen, dass nichts, was du tun könntest, uns dazu bringen würde, uns von dir abzuwenden, und wir sind nicht die einzigen. Du hast immer noch Sirius und Remus …" Harry schüttelte sich, als Versionen von Sirius, seinem Vater und Lucius Malfoy, die Dinge taten, die sogar einen toten Mann erröten lassen würden, durch seinen Kopf geisterten. „Und trotz, dass er ein Malfoy ist, scheinen du und dieser Draco Junge euch immer besser zu verstehen. Besonders mit der Verbindung, die ihr zwei euch teilt. Sie wird stärker, je näher dein Geburtstag kommt."

Harry hätte gefragt, was genau für eine Verbindung es war, die ihn Draco in seiner Seele fühle ließ, aber sein Vater sprach zuerst mit einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck.

„Harry, musste es ein Malfoy sein?"

„Du musst gerade reden …", murmelte Lily in ihren nicht vorhanden Bart. „Außerdem, er wird sich gut um unseren Sohn kümmern. Du weist, dass er das tun wird."

„Was? Was ist damit, das es ein Malfoy ist? Wovon redet ihr?" Bevor sein Vater antworten konnte, lehnte sich Lily hinüber und gab ihren Ehemann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Sie geben die besten … Feinde ab, oder?"

„Das war nicht das, was du sagen wolltest!"

„Wir sind … Wir sollen es dir wirklich nicht sagen, Harry. Es soll – Lily?" James schaute zu seiner Frau. Seine Augen bettelten sie an das Erklären der Dinge zu übernehmen, bevor er in noch mehr Fettnäpfchen treten konnte.

Harry starrte weiterhin hin und her, versuchend die versteckten Andeutungen aufzunehmen, die gerade auf ihn einprasselten. Und die Möglichkeiten waren … ekelig? Verstörend? Lächerlich? Nun, was auch immer es war, er würde das alles im Hinterkopf behalten und sich später darüber Sorgen machen. Jetzt würde erst einmal die Zeit, die er mit seinen Eltern hatte, genießen. Harry würde so viel wie möglich über seine Eltern lernen, bevor sein Traum enden musste. Und wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass seine Eltern ihn liebten und dass er keine Enttäuschung für sie war. Und wenn er wirklich glaubte, was sie sagten, dann könnte er alles machen und sie würden immer stolz auf ihn sein. Es war ein verrücktes, heftiges Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit und Freiheit und er beabsichtigte es zu genießen.

* * *

Hermine tanzte in einem sehr schönen Traum mit einem Mann, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie er aussah, außer seinem langen, schwarzen Haaren und die langen, feingliedrigen Finger, die schienen, als wenn sie mit einem Zweck im Kopf gemacht wurden. _Nur einen Moment … Ron hat keine schwarzen Haare. Und seine Hände sind niemals so feingliedrig gewesen … Oh, was solls … _Sie seufzte verträumt und versuchte zu Mister Talentierte Finger zurück zu gehen, als sie von einer durchdringenden Stimme unterbrochen wurde. „Ginny! Hermine!"

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, dank des Sonnenlichts, dass direkt durch das Fenster schien. „Ginny, du solltest wirklich in ein paar schöner Vorhänge oder Rollos investieren, wie der Rest der Welt."

Ginnys Antwort war ein Ächzen und sie vergrub sich tiefer unter ihrer Decke bis ihr leuchtend rotes Haar außer Sicht verschwand.

„Mädchen, steht augenblicklich auf!" Molly Weasley klopfte an die Tür. „Bill und Remus sind ins Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt! Ich will sie sehen und nach Harry schauen! Beeilt euch, wir gehen in ein paar Minuten!" Mollys Schritte konnten gehört werden, wie sie sich entfernten, und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis ihre Worte in die vom Schlaf vernebelten Gehirne der Mädchen einsank bevor sie aus ihren Betten sprangen und sich abmühten, ihre Kleidung so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen.

„Ich hoffe, Bill und Professor Lupin sind in Ordnung. Was denkst du, ist passiert, dass sie so lange weggeblieben sind?"

„Ich bin sicher, ihnen geht es gut, Ginny. Es gibt eine Menge von völlig reellen Gründen, warum sie aufgehalten wurden. Und ich bin sicher, es war nichts lebensgefährliches."

„Aber du weist das nicht ganz bestimmt, Herm."

Ginny und Hermine rannten aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Molly beim Kamin stand, ihre Hände ringend, und gegen Charlie als Stütze lehnend. Ron kam dann die Treppe runter, und Charlie dämpfte ein Lachen, als Ron direkt in die Wand rein lief. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht genug Zeit gehabt um komplett aufzuwachen. Er stand neben Hermine und versuchte ihre Hand zu greifen, aber sie zog sie weg und gab vor ihre Roben glatt zu streichen.

„Wir sind alle da, die gehen? Gut. Wir werden hin flohen, während Charlie appariert." Es gab einen Knall von der Apparation als Charlie ging, dann flohten einer nach dem anderen der Weasleys und Hermine zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf.

In dem Moment, in dem sie ankamen, setzte Molly ihre Kinder und Hermine an den Küchentisch. „Ihr wartet hier, während ich gehe und sehe, wie es Bill und Remus geht. Ihr hattet noch kein Frühstück, also werde ich sichergehen euch Frühstück zu kochen, wenn ich zurückkomme."

„Okay, Mum.", sagte Ginny, während sie demonstrativ zu Hermine schaute. Alles was Ron tat, war schnarchen, mit seinem Kopf fest auf der Tischplatte liegend und von einem weit offenen Mund sabbernd. Sobald Charlie und Molly sich nach oben aufgemacht hatten, bewegte sich Ginny langsam auf Hermine zu.

„Nun ist die perfekte Zeit zu gehen und Harry zu sehen, während alle anderen mit Bill und Professor Lupin beschäftigt sind."

Hermine schaute schnell zu Ron, aber der schlief immer noch, und sie nickte. „Komm schon. Lass es uns jetzt machen, bevor sein Magen ihn aufweckt."

Die Mädchen machten sich auf ihren Weg aus der Küche, vorsichtig, um Ron nicht aufzuwecken, und steuerten auf die Treppe zu. Auf dem Treppenabsatz sahen sie Snape, der sich in dem Bereich zwischen Harrys Zimmer und dem Zimmer, von dem sie annahmen, das es Lupins und Bills war, aufhielt. Sirius und Charlie standen gerade außerhalb der Tür und unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

„Lass uns gehen, bevor sie uns bemerken.", flüsterte Hermine und sie begann zur Tür zu schleichen.

Die Mädchen schafften es, sich in den Raum zu ducken und die Tür leise zu schließen, nur Momente, bevor sich Severus umdrehte. Ein Keuchen entkam Hermine, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel. Sofort war sie an seiner Seite, umklammerte seine Hände, und wisperte immer wieder seinen Namen, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Oh, Harry. Harry … Harry … Harry, wie konnten sie das mit dir machen? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du am meisten Hilfe brauchtest, aber ich kann versprechen, dass ich von jetzt an immer für dich da sein werde." Hermine küsste ihn auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann zu Ginny, die drüben bei Dracos Bett war. „Ginny! Was denkst du, was du tust?"

Ginny errötete, dann streckte sie sich und ließ die Decke, die Dracos untere Hälfte bedeckte, wieder fallen. „Was? Tu nicht so, als wenn du noch nie einen Blick drauf werfen wolltest. Ich war nur neugierig."

„Nein, ich wollte noch niemals einen Blick auf Malfoy werfen! Außerdem ist er schwul. Auch wenn etwas spektakuläres da unten ist, werden wir es niemals wissen, und es macht keinen Sinn uns selbst mit dem Gedanken zu foltern.", endete Hermine und drehte sich wieder zu Harry. Ginny gab Draco einen traurigen Blick, bevor sie rüber zu Harrys Bett ging.

„Hermine? Du hast dir aber eine Menge Gedanken gemacht …", kicherte Ginny, als Hermines Gesicht rot wurde.

„Ehrlich, Ginny. So ist das doch gar nicht."

„Was auch immer." Ginny hob ihre Hand, um mit einem Handschlag Hermines verteidigende Haltung ab zu tun. „Außerdem ist Harry viel eher der Empfänger eines solchen Geschenkes, als irgendeine Hexe auf dieser Welt." Ginny lächelte liebevoll zu Harry, dunkle Strähnen von seinen geschlossenen Augen wegstreichend. Hermine schaute überrascht auf.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ginny schaute auf und ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. „Oh, stimmt ja. Du und Ron habt nicht viel mit ihm geredet zum Ende des letzten Semesters hin. Harry bemerkte, dass er schwul ist, wegen seiner Attraktion für das blonde Frettchen da drüben. Es war schlimm, Hermine. Er war ständig Malfoy am an schmachten. Die Depression? Der größte Teil davon hatte mit Draco zu tun."

Hermines Mund fiel auf und formte ein 'o'. Während sie zwischen den zwei jungen Zauberern hin und her schaute, konnte Ginny die Räder im Kopf der Brünetten drehen sehen und bemerkte den Moment, als all die Hinweise und Umstände zusammen passten, und ihr Mund ein noch größeres 'o' formte.

„Ja", sagte Ginny mit einem Nicken. „Und gestern, als wir uns unterhalten haben, hatte ich den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Malfoy sogar Harry Gefühle erwidern könnte. Aber wir sind uns nicht sicher."

„Wer sind wir?"

„Fred, George und ich selbst."

„Wie genau habt ihr den Eindruck gekriegt?"

„Malfoy hat sich seltsam verhalten. Wie, als wenn er jemand unter dem Einfluss von Vielsafttrank wäre. Er war fast angenehm. Oder so angenehm, wie ein Malfoy jemals sein kann. Es wirkt nicht mehr so, als wenn er Harry hasst, und er hat sogar Harrys Vornamen benutzt, ohne zu stocken."

„Das ist seltsam. Aber es könnte alles bedeuten, Ginny. Es bedeutet nicht, dass Malfoy irgendwelche Gefühle außer Abneigung für Harry hat."

„Ich denke, du liegst falsch, aber ich nehme an, es wäre klug, abzuwarten und zu beobachten."

„Warum, Ginny! Ich denke, das ist das verantwortungsbewussteste und intelligenteste, was ich dich jemals habe sagen hören.", sagte Hermine und lachte dann, als Ginny einen Fluch in ihre Richtung schickte.

„Halt den Mund, du!"

„Hermine? Ginny?" Die Mädchen keuchen und wirbeln zur Tür, als diese aufgestoßen wird und Ronald Weasley erkennen lässt. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich in dem Moment, in dem er Harry und Draco sah und die Mädchen bereiteten sich auf eine sehr ungemütliche Auseinandersetzung vor, von der sie wussten, dass sie unausweichlich war.

„Was machst du hier mit _ihnen_? Hermine?" Ron machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermine und ignorierte Harrys Anwesenheit.

„Ich bin hier um Harry zu besuchen. Er wurde schwer verletzt."

„So? Er braucht uns nicht, um nach ihm zu schauen. Er braucht niemanden. Das hat er selbst gesagt. Du hast ihn gehört, Hermine."

„Ja, nun …"

„Harry hat das nur gesagt, weil du ihm versprochen hast, dass niemand ihn unterstützen würde. Du hast ihm erzählt, unsere ganze Familie würde ihn hassen! Er war wütend und hat sich mit seinen eigenen Worten gerächt! Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass es nur Worte waren, mit denen er sich mit dir auseinandergesetzt hat!", schrie Ginny ihrem Bruder ins Gesicht.

„Wovon redest du dauernd?"

„Du weist genau, wovon ich rede!"

„Harry hat mehr Macht in seinem kleinen Finger, als du in deinem ganzen Körper, Ronald.", sagte Hermine ihm feierlich. „Du musst es nach all diesen Jahren, in denen du um ihn warst, bemerkt haben. Nach dem zweiten Jahr, konnte ich es immer um ihn pulsieren fühlen, wie einen Herzschlag. Er wird höchst wahrscheinlich einer der mächtigsten lebenden Zauberer sein, nach seinem Geburtstag."

„Mine …" Rons Augen verengten sich auf seine Freundin und sie begann auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Und das ist, warum du dich gegen ihn gewandt hast, oder?", sagte Ginny, sich bewegend um Ron den Blick auf Malfoys Bett zu verstellen, da sie gerade gesehen hatte, wie silberne Augen sich mühsam öffneten.

* * *

Draco fühlte sich, als ob er am Boden eines Flussbettes lag, sein Körper mit Steinen bedeckt, um ihn unten zu halten, aber seine Gliedmaßen wurden ausgelassen, damit sie frei in der Wasserströmung treiben konnten. Und als all die Gedanken und Ereignisse der letzten zwei Tage auf einmal auf ihn einprasselten, fühlte er sich so überfordert, dass er sicher war, dass er ertrank. Als die Panik begann einzusetzen, driftet das Echo lauter Stimmen in seinen halb wachen Geist und er hielt sich an den Stimmen fest wie eine Rettungsleine. Er lag still, ließ die Stimmen ihn aus dem Schlaf ziehen und zu seinen Sinnen. Es war seltsam, die Art, wie er sich fühlte. Der physische Part von ihm fühlte den Effekt seiner Heilungsfähigkeit, den Schmerz und die Erschöpfung, aber sein mentaler Zustand passte nicht zu seinem physischen Zustand. Seine Gedanken waren leicht, zufrieden; und Aufregung jagte durch ihn in unglaublichen Wellen.

Draco lag still und hörte zu als die Stimmen lauter wurden, während er den Schlaf komplett zur Seite schob. Es war dann, dass er bemerkte, dass die überschäumenden Gefühle nicht von ihm kamen. Was Sinn machte, weil Draco wirklich nichts hatte, um fröhlich darüber zu sein. Außer aus irgendeinem sonderbaren Grund, als er bemerkte, dass dieses Gefühl von Harry kam, gefiel ihm dies irgendwie. Er konnte Harrys Gegenwart in einer Ecke seiner Seele fühlen. Nun, damit war ein Rätsel gelöst, und ein anderes ans Licht gebracht, obwohl er momentan keinen Bedarf spürte sich zu wundern, warum er und Harry sich auf diese Art spüren konnten. Er würde es später herausfinden, aber gerade jetzt würde er seine Augen geschlossen halten, die Ohren gespitzt, und die Show genießen, die die Griffindors aufführten.

„W-Was?" Die Stimme stotterte erbärmlich. Ah, das war die Stimme vom Wiesel. Typisch. Ganz egal, was er sagte oder tat, Weasley schaffte es immer aus sich einen Vollidioten zu machen.

„Du konntest es nicht ertragen, und als Harry gesagt wurde, dass er seine vollen magischen Fähigkeiten erhalten würde, wenn er siebzehn wird, hast du entschieden, dass du es nicht länger ertragen kannst. Stimmt das nicht, Ron? Du hast begonnen, Gerüchte unter den Griffindors zu verbreiten, dass Harry verrückt werden würde und eventuell als nächster Dunkler Lord enden würde!", zeterte Ginny. „Natürlich hörten die Leute dir zu, weil jeder weiß, Ron Weasley ist Harry Potters bester Freund. Und wer wüsste besser, was Harry tut und denkt, als sein bester Freund. Und so hat jeder angefangen dir zu glauben."

_Was?_ Dachte Draco rasend. Weasley versuchte jeden gegen Harry auf zu bringen, indem er sagte, der Junge-der-lebte würde eventuell zu einem Dunklen Lord werden. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes gewesen wäre außer Weasley, wäre Draco stolz gewesen zu sagen, dass es eine sehr Slytherin-mäßige Taktik war. Aber das war das Wiesel und er benutzte es gegen Harry.

„Ich wusste nicht, das du derjenige war, der die Gerüchte gestartet hat, Ron." Hermines Stimme zitterte wieder. „Du hast mir erzählt, du wüsstest nicht, wer sie begonnen hat. Nur, dass es möglicherweise wahr wäre."

„Was hat es überhaupt für eine Bedeutung? Er wird all diese Macht erhalten und eines Tages gegen uns verwenden. Ich bin nur erleichtert, dass ich meinen Fehler bemerkt habe, bevor ich in den Dunklen Künsten gefangen war."

_Seinen Fehler bemerkt?_ Draco biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sein Kiefer begann weh zu tun. Bedenkt man, dass Harry tatsächlich seine Zeit und Loyalität an dieses rothaarige Stück Drachenscheiße verschwendet hatte.

„Weist du was? Ich werde nicht weiter darüber reden. Komm schon Hermine. Ich will gehen und sehen, wie es Bill geht."

„Nein, Ron. Ich besuche gerade Harry. Ich werde später kommen und nach Bill sehen." Für Draco hörte es sich so an, als ob Granger endlich ihr Rückgrat gegenüber ihrem Freund gefunden hatte. „Es tut mir Leid Ron, aber Harry braucht mich. Und ich muss für ihn da sein, wenn er aufwacht."

„W-Was?"

Draco rollte mental mit seinen Augen. Ehrlich, Wiesel war hirnlos. Sicher hatte er mehr Wörter in seinem Wortschatz als das.

„Von heute an werde ich in Grimmauldplatz einziehen; das ist natürlich, wenn es mit Sirius in Ordnung geht. Und da du nichts mit Harry zu tun haben willst, und da ich die meiste meiner Zeit mit ihm verbringen werde, wenn er aufwacht …" Draco runzelte die Stirn dazu, nicht sicher, warum es ihn störte. „Wir werden kaum die Zeit haben uns zu sehen, oder?"

„Machst du mit mir Schluss?" Rons Gesicht war violett geworden vor Verlegenheit und Ärger.

„Ja Ron. Das ist exakt was sie gesagt hat.", unterbrach Ginny, ungeduldig, dass die Unterhaltung vorbei war. Sie wusste, Malfoy war wach und hörte zu, und sie wollte ihre eigene kleine Diskussion mit dem blonden Slytherin führen.

„Ginny, bitte.", bat Hermine, die wusste, dass die jüngste Weasley Ron nur mehr verärgern würde als nötig war.

„Sicher, richtig. Sorry. Ich werde einfach da rüber gehen." Sie zeigte in eine unbestimmte Richtung, aber hielt direkt auf Dracos Bett zu. Ron bemerkte nicht, wohin seine Schwester ging, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, den bewusstlosen Harry finster anzustarren.

„Psst! Malfoy?"

„Geh weg, Wieselette. Ich bin völlig zufrieden damit, hier _still_ zu liegen in einem falschen Schlaf, und der Dramatik von euch Griffindors zuzuhören.", murmelte Draco leise in seinen Bart, aber Ginny war in der Lage ihn zu hören, weil sie direkt neben seinem Kopf stand. Ginny rollte ihre Augen und platzierte eine Hand auf ihrer schief gestellten Hüfte.

„Du hast Harry geholfen? Aus dem Koma herauszukommen?", flüsterte sie, die Hälfte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren kabelnden Bruder und ihrer Freundin haltend, und die andere auf Malfoy. Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich einen Zoll bewegt, seit sie ihn zuvor gesehen hatte, wie er seine Augen geöffnet und geschlossen hatte, deshalb konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, was er dachte. Es wäre schön gewesen eine ausdrückliche Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen, aber sie schaffte es nur, sich dumm zu fühlen, dafür, dass sie mit einer schlafenden Person redete.

„Vielleicht habe ich ihm ein bisschen geholfen, aber Potter hat seinen eigenen Weg heraus gefunden. Obwohl ich nicht sehen kann, wie, da er ein erstklassiger Idiot ist. Er muss es wollen herauszukommen, und das wollte er offensichtlich."

„Ja, aber … wenn er nicht geplant hätte in seinem Geist zu bleiben, hätte er sich gar nicht erst in ein Koma geschickt." Sie grinste ihn an und stellte sicher, dass ihr Ton das Grinsen auch bestens ausdrückte. „Irgendetwas hat ihn dazu gebracht, aufwachen zu wollen, Malfoy. Ich frage mich, was das gewesen sein könnte, hmm? Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Und es könnte mich auch nicht weniger interessieren." Draco drehte sich unverzüglich um, bis sein Rücken zu den Griffindors war, und er vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Die Stimmen von Granger und dem Wiesel wurden lauter, arbeiteten an den Kopfschmerzen, die direkt hinter seinen Augen pochten.

**SLAP!**

Beide, er und Ginny, drehten ihre Köpfe herum um zu dem Paar zu starren. Hermine stand da, die Hand auf halben Weg zu Weasleys Gesicht erhoben, wo ein völlig weißer Handabdruck auf seiner Wange war umgeben von schmerzhaftem Rot. Draco blickte flüchtig auf Granger, deren Brust sich schnell hob und senkte und Tränen frei von ihren Augen fielen, und die zu Weasley starrte mit unaussprechlichem Grauen während Ron seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand hielt, aber er sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihn gleich an Granger benutzen würde.

„Wie kannst du es wagen zu versuchen meine Beziehung mit Harry zu verbilligen! Das du so eine Sachen überhaupt andeutest … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals dafür verzeihen kann."

Was hat er gesagt? Was hat er gesagt? Draco wünschte sich verzweifelt, es zu wissen, so dass er es später benutzen kann um den Depp wütend zu machen. Verflucht seist du Wieselette, weil du zu viel redest!

„Das ist alles Potters Schuld. Ich wusste, er würde mich dir wegnehmen.", sagte Ron finster.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. Es war ja klar, dass das Wiesel Harry die Schuld geben würde. In letzter Zeit, bemerkte er, beschuldigten eine Menge Leute Harry für irgendwelche Sachen. Ron bewegte sich plötzlich und schreckte Draco von seinen Gedanken.

Ron hob seinen Zauberstab um damit auf Harrys Gesicht zu deuten mit einem Spruch auf der Spitze seiner Zunge. Er war rasend. Wie konnte Harry ihm das antun? Immer und immer wieder, er nahm sich ständig, was Ron wollte. Immer. Das war nicht richtig. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry verletzt war, und war es nur ein kleines bisschen, bekam er die Aufmerksamkeit, stand jeder hinter ihm, verwöhnte ihn. Sogar wenn er nicht in irgendeinem Bett lag, oder in einem irrwitzigen Abenteuer steckte, dass sein verrückter Geist sich ausdachte, stahl Harry ständig Rons Ruhm. Alles was er jemals wollte, aber niemals haben würde. Die Wut und Verbitterung wanden sich in seiner Magengrube wie Gift. Er fühlte es in seiner Brust aufsteigen, durch seinen Arm, in seine Finger und in seinen Zauberstab. Ron öffnete seinen Mund um Harry zu verfluchen, doch stoppte, um durch seine Erinnerung zu gehen, um den Fluch zu finden, der der schmerzhafteste sein würde.

Rons Zögern rettete seinen früheren besten Freund, da es Draco die Zeit gab seinen eigenen Stab unter seinem Kissen zu greifen, und bevor Draco wusste, was passierte, richtete er ihn auf Ron.

„_Expelliarmus_!" Ron flog nach hinten mit einem Grunzen, sein Vorhaben Harry zu verfluchen vergessen. „_Accio_ Zauberstab." Rons Stab flog in Dracos wartende Hand und der Blonde erhob sich anmutig von seinem Bett und stolzierte in Richtung des benommenen Wiesels.

„Tsk tsk." Vor dem Weasley haltend, schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Zu versuchen einen Verletzten und Bewusstlosen zu verfluchen ist schwach, Weasley." Er sprach mit einem amüsierten Ton, als wenn er einem geistesabwesenden kleinen Jungen etwas erklären würde. „Das ist noch schlimmer, als wenn am auf den Rücken von jemandem zielt, und ich sollte das wissen, da ich Gegner sehr gerne von hinten angreife."

Der Ausdruck auf Weasleys Gesicht, sagte ihm, dass der sommersprossige Rotschopf gerne mit einer Bemerkung antworten würden, die bissig sein sollte, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass die Wörter nur zu seiner Belustigung beigetragen hätten. Er starrte zu Ron und seine Augen waren noch niemals so kalt und zur gleichen Zeit gefüllt mit einem reißenden Strom an brennendem Ärger. Und unter solcher Dunkelheit hatte Ron Angst, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Dann hockte sich Draco vor Weasley bis er auf Augenhöhe von ihm war und sein Grinsen war barbarisch.

„Wenn du wieder versuchst Hand an Harry zu legen, werde ich dich mit deinem eigenen Zauberstab verfluchen und ihn dir danach sofort in deinen Arsch rammen und die Spitze abbrechen. Ich kann nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden für meine Aktionen, wenn du ihn auch nur falsch anschaust. Harry steht unter meinem Schutz. Ich werde niemandem, außer mir selbst, erlauben, ihn zu verletzten. Hast du das verstanden, Weasley?"

„Dampf ab, Malfoy!" Ron versuchte Malfoy zur Seite zu stoßen, aber der Blonde griff nach Rons Roben und zog ihn auf seine Füße. Es interessierte Draco nicht, ob Weasley ein paar Zoll größer war als er selbst. So weit es ihn betraf, war Ronald Weasley nicht größer als eine Schnecke. Mit seiner Wut gebändigt hinter einer Maske von schadenfroher Rachsucht, zog Draco seinen Arm zurück und lächelte zufrieden, als seine Faust mit Weasleys Nase zusammentraf, den Knorpel brechend. Ron fiel zurück mit einem Schrei, seine Nase umklammert von seinen Händen, während Blut heraus strömte und an seinen Fingern vorbei floss. Er kniete wieder und flüsterte nahe an Weasleys Ohr.

„Verursache _irgendwelche_ Probleme für Harry und ich werde dich töten. Dumbledore und der Rest dieser Idioten vertrauen mir, also werde ich damit davon kommen. Du vertraust mir nicht. Du weist, dass ich ein Dunkler Zauberer bin, also weist du auch, dass ich das tun werde, was ich versprochen habe. Ich kenne simpelste Flüche, die dich auf den schmerzhaftesten Wegen töten werden. Hast du verstanden?"

Ron stand auf und drängte sich an Draco vorbei. Er wischte mit seinem Ärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht, aber schaffte es nur es noch mehr zu verschmieren, da seine Nase noch immer blutete. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab, Malfoy."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Ich denke, ich werde warten und ihn einen der Professoren geben, wenn ich sie sehe. Es ist offensichtlich, dass man dir damit nicht vertrauen kann."

Ron ballte seine Hände und Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Er wusste, dass Weasley es gewohnt war seine Fäuste zu benutzen, aber er fragte sich, ob er es jetzt tun würde, mit Wieselette und Granger ganz in der Nähe stehend und alles mit stiller Besorgnis beobachtend.

„Malfoy, wenn du ihn nicht zurück gibst, ich schwöre, ich werde …"

„Und was bitteschön werden Sie tun? Und warum, Mister Weasley?" Die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich auf die Tür, als Severus in den Raum schoss. Er stoppte knapp vor Ron, über den Kopf des Jungen aufragend und Dolche mit seinen Blicken auf ihn schießend. „Ich bin sehr interessiert daran zu hören, was hier vor sich geht."

„Er hat meinen Zauberstab gestohlen, Professor Snape!"

Draco versteckte ein Grinsen als Severus' Augenbraue nach oben schoss. „Vielleicht können Sie das erklären, Mister Malfoy?"

„Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Weasley hat versucht Potter zu attackieren. Ich griff grade rechtzeitig ein, um den Fluch zu stoppen, und dann habe ich ihn entwaffnet."

Der Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht legte nahe, dass Weihnachten dieses Jahr eher kam, obwohl jeder, der Severus kannte, sehr gut wusste, dass er Weihnachten nicht feierte, außer er wurde gezwungen; freilich feierte Severus selten irgendwas. Draco überreichte ihm Rons Stab mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

„Hmm, lass mich sehen." Severus klopfte mit seinem Finger gegen sein Kinn, während er seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum wälzte. „Zehn Punkte von Griffindor für das Stören des Friedens und weitere Fünfzig Punkte für den Versuch einen Mitschüler zu attackieren. Einen Schüler, der schwer verletzt und bewusstlos ist … Haben Sie keine Scham, Mister Weasley?"

„Was? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Das hier ist nicht Hogwarts, _Professor_. Sie können hier keine Punkte abziehen."

„Weitere 25 Punkte von Griffindor, dafür das Sie es nicht schaffen, Ihren Mund zu halten! Das kann ich Ihnen versichern, Mister Weasley. Ich habe das Recht Punkte ab zu ziehen, und zum Zeitpunkt des Willkommensfests nächstes Semester, wird Griffindor mit 85 Punkten im Negativen sein. Nun, ich werde Ihren Stab bei mir behalten, bis Ihre Mutter so weit ist, Sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sie werden nun in die Küche zurückkehren und dort bleiben, bis Sie gehen. Ist das verstanden, Mister Weasley?"

Weasley hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, weil der Professor Ron schon in Richtung Tür schob und dem Jugendlichen einen starken Stoß gab um ihn aus der Tür zu bekommen. Ginny und Hermine waren immer noch sehr geschockt, von dem, was gerade passiert war, aber sie waren gut genug, um zu fürchten, dass der Tränkemeister sie auch zum gehen zwingen würde. Da war immer noch etwas Zeit mit Harry, die sie wollten. Überraschender Weise grinste Snape, als er sich wieder zu ihnen drehte.

„Wer ist verantwortlich für den Handabdruck auf Mister Weasleys Wange?"

Hermine versteifte sich und bekam die schöne Farbe von Kirschen. „Das war ich, Sir."

Severus' Augen weiteten sich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Draco beobachtet das Zwischenspiel, während er sich mit seiner Hand über seine Wange strich. Der Zwischenfall erinnerte Draco an seine eigene Erfahrung mit Grangers Hand, und er wusste wie schmerzhaft Weasleys Gesicht sein musste, und das hellte seine Stimmung etwas auf.

„Ich würde sagen, das hat sich lange genug angekündigt. Ich nehme an, das verdient … Zehn Punkte für Griffindor. Und die gebrochene Nase?

„Hat ihnen meine Kunst gefallen, Professor Snape? Es hat mir sehr viel Freude bereitet, sie zu kreieren.", sprach Draco schleppend, während er sehr selbstgefällig aussah.

Severus grinste weiterhin. „Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin."

Die einzige Sache, von der man wusste, das Professor Snape berechenbar war, war das Austeilen von Hauspunkten, weshalb Ginny und Hermine auch still blieben, obwohl sie fanden, dass es sehr unfair war, dass Slytherin mehr Punkte bekam als Griffindor, und ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen wurden.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich? Sie sollten immer noch im Bett sein und sich ausruhen. Wollen Sie, dass ich den Raum für Sie räume, Mister Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Severus. Hermine und Ginny hielten ihren Atem an, obwohl sie wussten, dass das nicht helfen würde, da sie sicher waren, dass Malfoy sie zum Gehen zwingen würde. Aber Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Weasley war das einzige Problem. Danke Professor." Ein schmales Keuchen entkam Ginny und ihr Blick schwenkte zu Draco in Verwunderung.

Severus betrachtete die drei zurückbleibenden Griffindors und nickte dann. „In Ordnung dann. Ich werde später am Nachmittag zurückkehren. Poppy wird gleich hereinkommen um nach dir zu sehen. Draco, geh ins Bett zurück."

„Bitte, Sir?" Hermine kam nach vorne. „Können Sie uns sagen, wie es Harry geht? Wird er bald aufwachen?"

„Sehe ich aus, wie ein Medi-Zauberer, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich dachte bloß …"

„Warum sind wir davon nicht überrascht?", zischte Severus zu ihr, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre braunen. Er wäre danach ohne ein Wort gegangen, aber ihre Lippen zitterten und sie starrte verlassen auf ihre Zehen. „Ja, Potter wird leben und er wird höchstwahrscheinlich heute Abend aufwachen, danach gebe ich ihm eine Stunde bis er wieder herum springt und versucht uns alle wieder in Gefahr zu bringen. Nun, wenn das alles ist …" Severus steckte Ronald Weasleys Zauberstab in eine Tasche seiner Robe und verließ den Raum. Er war leicht verwirrt von sich selbst, in der Hinsicht, warum er dem Granger Mädchen geantwortet hatte. Aber es schien die Sache zu sein, die er tun musste um diesen traurigen Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht zu halten und die Lippen vom Zittern abzuhalten, weil um ehrlich zu sein, war er viel zu fokussiert auf diese Lippen gewesen.

Sobald Severus gegangen war, schnaubte Draco und drehte sich zu Harrys Bett. Es begann sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu formen für Wieselette und Granger, damit sie sich vielleicht auf verziehen würden, aber heute war einfach nicht sein Tag. In Momenten waren seine Arme voll von einer buschig haarigen Griffindor, die sich an seine Roben klammerte und ihren Dank für das Retten ihres besten Freundes gegen seine Brust schluchzte.

„Professor Snape!", jammerte Draco, hoffnungsvoll auf die Tür schauend, erwartend seine Paten auftauchen zu sehen um ihn vor der emotionalen Hexe zu retten. Aber Severus tauchte nicht auf, also hing es an ihm, zu versuchen die Muggelgeborene von sich zu entfernen.

„Merlin, Malfoy! Danke. Dank dir so sehr, dass du Harry gerettet hast. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir danke, aber du verdienst es."

„Wieselette! Mach etwas dagegen!"

„Was willst du, dass ich tue, Malfoy?", fragte Ginny fröhlich zurück, das offensichtliche Unbehagen des Slytherins genießend. „Du hast Harry gerettet. Es bringt nichts, zu versuchen, das abzustreiten. Wir haben es immerhin gesehen."

„Krieg sie einfach von mir weg!"

„Sorry Malfoy.", schniefte Hermine und trat zurück, aber sie hatte immer noch ein Lächeln für ihn im Gesicht, und obwohl er sie nicht mochte, musste er die Situation und die Höflichkeit schätzen, und er erlaubte ein schmales Grinsen als Antwort für sie. Und wieder keuchten die Hexen über sein Verhalten.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ja, nun …" Er schniefte und ging wieder zu seinem Bett. „Wenigstens zeigst du endlich etwas wirkliche Intelligenz, Granger, und hast diese undankbare Person verlassen."

„Halt die Klappe, du Depp!", antwortete Hermine ohne den üblichen Biss in ihren Worten, wenn sie sich mit Malfoy unterhielt. Tatsächlich klang sie amüsiert. Es hätte Draco wirklich stören sollen, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte, sich mit Granger zu unterhalten, und dass er von ihr nicht länger als eine Hexe, die weniger wert war, denken konnte, da sie eine Muggelgeborene war. Er drehte sich und schaute böse zu Harry. _Und warum kann ich noch nicht einmal mehr das M-Wort in meinem Kopf sagen? Ich bin sicher, dass die ganze Situation deine Schuld ist, Potter! Ich weiß, dass es so ist._ Draco bemerkte eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und starrte in gefrorenen Horror als sich die beiden Hexen seinem Bett näherten. Draco dachte, dass ihr Lächeln besonders angst einflößend war.

„Hermine, Stühle?"

„Oh ja. Nur einen Moment." Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und wandelte Stühle aus einer Feder und einem Pergament, die sie in ihre Robe aufbewahrt hatte. Beide Mädchen setzten sich und fixierten ihn mit ernstem Ausdruck.

„Nun Draco … Kann ich dich Draco nennen? Ich werde dich Draco nennen." Ginny lehnte sich nach vorne. „Draco, wir wollen wissen, was hier vor sich geht, und ich weiß, dass du einige Antworten hast. Wenn du freundlicher Weise plaudern würdest, wäre das fantastisch."

„Ihr habt euren Verstand verloren, oder?", fragte Draco ernst.

„Ja." Hermine nickte ihm zu, grinsend.

„Und wie es scheint," Ginny warf ihm ein weiteres böses Grinsen zu. „du auch."


	6. All in the Family

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 6**

**All in the Family**

Sie waren nun in einem Garten. Die helle Sonne über ihnen erleuchtete jeden Zoll dieses kleinen Paradieses, jeden Schatten und Unvollkommenheit mit der Dunkelheit vertreibend; genauso wie es das Zusammensein mit seinen Eltern mit seinem Herz und seiner Seele tat. Harry fühlte sich größtenteils gereinigt von seinen Problemen, seiner Unruhe und all der Angst, die zur Zeit in seinem Leben herrschte, und in diesem Moment, in einer Baumgruppe von Obstbäumen und Blumenbeeten sitzend, Seite an Seite mit seinen Eltern, erlaubte er sich selbst, sich vollkommen Wohl zu fühlen, den Frieden dieses Gefühls in völlig umgeben lassend. Und mit diesem Frieden kam ein neuer Entschluss.

„Mum, Dad, ich habe euch etwas zu sagen."

„Fahr fort, Harry. Wir hören dir zu."

„Ja, nun … Das ist etwas schwer, euch zu sagen …"

„Was immer es auch ist, Schatz, wir werden zuhören und versuchen es zu verstehen. Es gibt keinen Grund unsere Reaktion zu fürchten." Seine Mum lächelte ihn an, während sie seine Hand tätschelte. Harry drehte seine Hand um, so dass ihre Finger sich miteinander verschränkten. Ihre Handfläche gegen seine zu fühlen, gab ihm einen Überfluss an Mut.

„Richtig, ähm … Nun, um gleich zur Sache zu kommen, ich kann nicht länger Dumbledores Marionette sein. Ich mag die Art nicht, wie er Dinge händelt, oder wie er seine eigenen Leute im Namen des Großen Ganzen behandelt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin nicht völlig für das Große Ganze. Die Zaubererwelt muss beschützt werden und das wird nicht passieren, wenn Dumbledore seinen Willen bekommt. Ebenso fühle ich, dass ich nicht … Ich bin nicht komplett Weiß. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Lily und James wechselten einen wissenden Blick über seinem Kopf bevor sie sich wieder ihm zu wandten. James ließ eine Hand auf die gekrümmte Schulter seines Sohnes fallen. „Harry, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Hast du vergessen, dass wir dich beobachtet haben, und gesehen haben, was Dumbledore getan hat?", fragte er, dann sprach er weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort von seinem Sohn zu warten. „Nun da wir nicht mehr leben, sehen wir mehr als jemals zuvor. Und alles was wir für dich wollen, ist, dass du du selbst bist und für dich selbst denkst. Sein nicht das, was Dumbledore will, das du bist für das Große Ganze. Ich bin sehr stolz zu wissen, dass du selbst zu dieser Entscheidung gekommen bist."

„Und das du nicht komplett Weiß bist … Ich denke, das hat etwas zu tun mit deinem magischen Erbe, obwohl wir noch nicht wissen, was passieren wird. Das ist etwas, was wir noch nicht sehen können. Und Harry? Wir sind tot. Wir werden nicht über dich urteilen. Alles, was wir für dich wollen, ist, dass du glücklich bist und dein eigenes Leben lebst."

Harrys Augen leuchteten, als er zu seinem Vater schaute. „Wirklich?" James nickte.

„Ja, du bist auf jeden Fall ein stolzes Mitglied der Familie Potter.", sagte Lily, sanft seine Hand drückend. Harry musste stark kämpfen um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, in Tränen auszubrechen, und er räusperte sich, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Wir verstehen dich." James schaute plötzlich in den Himmel und runzelte die Stirn. „Lily, es ist fast Zeit."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als sein Mutter seine Hand so stark drückte, dass er glaubte, dass sie brechen würde. Wer wusste schon, dass eine tote Frau so stark sein könnte? Er fühlte eine Hand seine Wange streicheln und schaute hinüber um seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen zu finden, aber sie lächelte ihn an.

„Mum, bitte weine nicht.", bat er sie; obwohl der Gedanke, dass seine Eltern ihn wieder verlassen würden, auch ihm das Wasser in die Augen trieb und er versuchte, die Tränen weg zu blinzeln. Er zog sie in seine Arme und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr schönes oranges Haar. „Ich bin so glücklich, euch gesehen zu haben."

„Harry, bevor wir gehen, ist da etwas wichtiges, das du für mich tun musst.", sagte Lily zu ihm, ihr Ton plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Alles, Mum. Du musst nur fragen." Er war besorgt, weil seine Mutter wirklich angespannt aussah. Aber dann seufzte sie in Zufriedenheit und war glücklich angeschmiegt zwischen ihrem Sohn und Ehemann, als James einen Arm zur Unterstützung um sie legte. „Was ist es?"

„Harry Liebling, irgendwann nachdem du aufgewacht bist, wird Severus kommen, um ein sehr wichtiges Gespräch mit dir zu führen." Harry schoss einen Blick zu seinem Vater, um den älteren Mann mit einer Grimasse im Gesicht zu finden, als Snapes Name erwähnt wurde. „Ich frage nur, dass du ihm eine Chance gibst und zuhörst, was er zu sagen hat, und glaub deinem Vater und mir, wenn ich sage, dass Severus dir die Wahrheit sagen wird."

„Die Wahrheit über was?"

„Ich wage es zu behaupten, dass du das bald herausfinden wirst. Nun, da ist auch noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass mit meiner Familie zu tun hat …"

„Müssen wir ihm das wirklich erzählen, Lils?", murmelte James und erhielt dafür einen wütenden Blick seiner Frau. Danach hielt seiner Vater klugerweise seinen Mund, obwohl es für Harry offensichtlich war, dass es seinem Vater nicht gefiel, was ihm gleich erzählt werden würde.

„Was? Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein … Oder wartet, vielleicht kann ich es erraten?"

„Du kannst es versuchen, aber du wirst es in einer Millionen Jahren nicht erraten."

„Unsere Familie ist eigentlich mit Slytherin verwandt?" Harry begann zu lachen, aber schloss schnell seinen Mund wieder mit einem Schnappen, als er den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern seiner Eltern bemerkte. „Das kann es nicht sein, oder? Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen!"

„Ha ha! Nein, Harry, aber gut geraten.", sagte James kichernd. „Tatsächlich sind die Potters Nachfahren von Griffindor. Weit entfernte Nachfahren, aber trotzdem Nachfahren."

Harry starrte für gute drei Minuten leer auf seinen Vater, und dieser starrte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen zurück, nur ab und zu blinzelnd, bevor Harry endlich seinen Kopf amüsiert schüttelte. „Oh, sehr witzig. Du hattest mich da fast für eine Minute."

„James sagt die Wahrheit, Liebling. Du hast Griffindors Blut in dir."

„Oh." Wirklich, was sonst war da für ihn zu sagen? Ich mein, nur … wirklich?

„Wortgewandt wie immer, Sohn." James begann zu kichern bei dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes.

„Jedenfalls, was deine Mutter dir sagen will, ist, dass du eigentlich ein reinblütiger Zauberer bist."

„Aber Mum ist eine Muggelgeborene, oder?"

„Nein Liebling, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich adoptiert wurde. Als wir … Nun, als wir starben und hinüber gegangen sind, wurde ich von meiner biologischen Mutter empfangen. Ich war mehr als nur ein bisschen geschockt, kann ich dir sagen."

„Oh, ähm … ok. Ich sehe nicht, warum du nervös sein müsstest, mir das zu sagen. Es hat mich nicht interessiert, dass du eine Muggelgeborene warst, oder ich ein Halbblut, also macht es wirklich keinen Unterschied, ob ich ein Reinblut bin, außer das ich jetzt etwas habe, um es unter Dracos Nase zu reiben …" Er brach ab mit einem verträumten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Oh! Ist es nicht wunderbar, James? Unser Baby ist verliebt!"

„WAS? Nein, bin ich wirklich nicht. Wo kam das denn her?"

„Wie ich schon vorher sagte, warum musste es ein Malfoy sein?"

„Als ob er eine Wahl hätte.", wisperte Lily zu sich selbst, bevor sie kicherte. „Schicksal ist Schicksal."

„Aber ich bin in niemanden verliebt.", protestierte Harry schwach, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Eltern ihm nicht glauben würden, bei dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. _Nun, ich bin es nicht!_

„Malfoys.", brummelte James.

„James …du weist, dass Lucius' Sohn nicht so schlimm ist, und wenn Lucius seine Augen ein bisschen öffnen würde und logisch über bestimmte Dinge nachdenken würde, dann wäre er auch nicht so schlimm!"

„Ich will nicht über Lucius Malfoy sprechen.", zankte James heftig. „Nach dem, was er Sirius angetan hat -" Er brach ab und presste seine Lippen zusammen, insgesamt sehr wütend aussehend. Harry wunderte sich, was genau Malfoy Sirius getan hatte.

„Was hat er getan?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig und schaute weg. Lily drückte Harrys Hand. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann. „Malfoy hatte keine Wahl."

„Wie auch immer, Lils. Ich will nicht über den Zauberer reden."

Harry schaute zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist die verrückteste Unterhaltung, die ich jemals hatte. Streicht das, die komplette Situation ist verrückt."

„Damit hast du recht. Nun", Lily lächelte. „zurück zu dem, was ich dir sagen muss."

„Da ist mehr?" Harry war nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass die Unterhaltung fortgesetzt wurde.

„Ja. Flipp jetzt nicht aus," _Oh Gott!_ Dachte Harry. „aber der Mädchenname meiner biologischen Mutter war Prince und ich habe einen biologischen Bruder, der immer noch lebt."

Da war einen Moment Stille, in der Harry registrierte, was gesagt wurde. „Wartet, also sagt ihr mir, dass ich nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt bin und das ich einen lebenden Verwandten irgendwo habe? Das ist fantastisch! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Siri zu erzählen – Hast du Prince gesagt?" Harrys Gesicht erbleichte, und bei der Art, in der die Lippen seines Vaters in eine dünne Linie gestreckt waren, wusste er, dass seine Gedanken zu dem Namen korrekt waren. Harry erhob sich langsam auf seine Füße und schaute in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. „Versucht ihr mir zu sagen, dass dieser hinterhältige, schleimige, fettige Bastard MEIN ONKEL IST?" Er hatte den letzten Teil wirklich nicht schreien wollen, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Sein Vater schnaubte bei seiner Beschreibung von Severus Snape.

„Harry, Ausdruck! Pass drauf auf, wie du über deinen Onkel sprichst."

„Aber Mum", jammerte Harry, als er auf seine Knie neben ihren Füßen sank. „Snape hasst mich! Ich bin sicher, er und Onkel Vernon sind die Präsidenten des 'Ich hasse Harry Potter' Clubs."

„Der fette Bastard ist nicht dein Onkel, Harry!" Lilys Stimme stieg schrill an.

„Lily, Ausdruck!", äffte James sie nach, bevor er sich zu Harry wand. „Ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber Sohn, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Severus Snape ist dein Onkel und du musst es ihm sagen."

„Auf keinen Fall! Er wird mich töten wollen! Außerdem würde er mir sowieso nicht glauben!"

„Darum wirst du ihm von dem Tagebuch unser Mutter erzählen, dass sie vor ihrem Tod versteckt hat. Sie hat es unter der ersten Treppenstufe der Hintertür seines alten Elternhauses versteckt. Sobald er das gelesen hat, wird er keine andere Chance haben, es zu glauben. Du solltest ihm wirklich eine Chance geben, euch beiden. Er war ein guter Freund und ich wünschte, es wäre so geblieben."

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass die Beziehung, die ihr beiden hattet, geendet ist. Das tut mir leid."

„Dad, ich wollte immer fragen …"

„Warum ich so ein Bastard zu ihm war?" Harry nickte. „Alles, was er dir über mich erzählt hat, ist wahr, nehme ich an. Ich war ein verzogener, verhätschelter, unreifer Junge, der es nicht besser wusste. Ich dachte, er versuchte mir Lily weg zu nehmen, schon bevor wir anfingen auszugehen, um nicht die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass er die Dunklen Künste für dunkle Ziele missbraucht hat."

„Sind die Dunklen Künste nicht dafür da?"

„Da sind andere Möglichkeiten. Ich bin sicher, Snape hat nichts dagegen, es dir zu erklären."

„Severus Snape ist mein Onkel … Hab ich erwähnt, wie verrückt das alles ist?"

„Harry, noch eine Sache. Wenn er dir glaubt und das Tagebuch liest, wird Severus eine schwere Zeit damit haben, mit diesen Informationen ins Reine zu kommen. Er ist ein harter Mann, aber trotz dessen ist sein Herz sehr zerbrechlich." Harry und James schnaubten beide dabei, und erhielten dafür einen bösen Blick. „Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bevor er damit ins Reine kommt. Es wird sehr schwer für ihn werden, vor allem, nachdem was passiert ist, als wir das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen haben. Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, dass du dem Zauberer eine Chance gibst, Harry."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, genau wissend, wie Severus Snape das aufnehmen würde. Trotzdem … Er war sein Onkel. Er war Familie durch Blut. „Ich verspreche es, Mum. Aber ich sage es dir gleich, er wird mich nirgendwo in seiner Nähe haben wollen. Ich bin nicht nur James Potters Sohn, sondern auch ein Griffindor, und du weist, wie sehr er Griffindors hasst."

„Offenbar nicht alle. Er scheint ein Ding für intelligente Griffindor Hexen zu haben."

„James!", zischte Lily. James kicherte. „Wir nehmen zu viel vorweg!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Noch eine Sache, Harry.", fuhr er fort, bevor Lily wieder anfing. „Du wirst bald erwachsen sein und nicht nur dein magisches Erbe erhalten, sondern auch das Familienerbe. Du bist der einzige Potter Erbe, und wie du weist, oder auch nicht, unsere Familie ist sehr reich. Das Verlies, was du hast, ist gar nichts im Vergleich, zu dem, was du an deinem Geburtstag erhalten wirst. Neben vielen anderen Dingen, wirst du die Urkunden und Titel für alle Potter Residenzen erhalten …"

„Residenzen? Wie in mehrere?", quietschte Harry.

„Ja, und ich gebe dir meine Erlaubnis mit ihnen zu tun, was du willst. Viele dieser Häuser sind sehr gut versteckt und geschützt und wären sehr gut geeignet, wenn du einen Ort brauchst, um von Dumbledore und dem korrupten Ministerium weg zu kommen, und ich erlaube dir, an deinen Ambitionen zu arbeiten." James lehnte sich nach vorne und gab ihm ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern, was Harry etwas verwirrte.

„Du weist, dass der Sprechende Hut mich in Slytherin wollte?"

„Oh ja. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich überrascht war, da er das selbe bei mir versucht hat."

„Wirklich?"

„Jep, aber ich habe Griffindor aus anderen Gründen als du gewählt. Und entgegen dem, was die Leute denken, sind die Slytherins würdige Verbündete, wenn sie es wollen, und in den meisten Fällen sind sie sogar loyaler als die Griffindors. Ich bin sicher, dein Draco könnte dir da einiges von erzählen …"

„Er ist nicht _mein_ Draco! Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin."

„Richtig, Kiddo. Was auch immer du sagst. Erinnere dich einfach, dass wir dich beobachtet haben. Dir letztes Jahr in der Schule zugeschaut haben …" James lächelte nachsichtig über seinen eigensinnigen Erben und zerraufte Harrys dickes, schwarzes Haar, als sein Sohn sich wegdrehte, um die vielsagende Röte zu verbergen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, als Harry sich mit einem ungläubigen Blick zurückdrehte, und stand auf, seiner Frau auch hoch helfend.

Als Harry selbst stand, fand er sich plötzlich in einer erdrückenden Umarmung mit seiner Mutter.

„Oh Harry, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie viel uns diese Zeit mit dir bedeutet hat."

„Wird das wieder passieren? Kann ich euch nicht noch einmal auf diese Weise sehen? Es wird zu sehr schmerzen, Mum. Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit." Harrys Arme verengten sich um sie und er neigte seinen Kopf, so dass er in ihrem Nacken vergraben war. Er bemühte sich nicht, auf seine Tränen zu achten und ließ sie fallen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich euch gehen lassen kann."

„Du musst uns nicht gehen lassen. Wir werden dich immer beobachten und wir werden immer für dich da sein, auch wenn du uns nicht sehen kannst."

Harry bewegte sich nicht und erwiderte nichts darauf; hielt sich nur weiter an seiner Mutter fest, als sie beide weinten. Er hörte seinen Vater glucksen und fühlte dann, wie der Körper seines Vaters von hinten an ihn gepresst wurde, während seine Arme seinen Sohn und seine Frau umfassten.

„Wenn ich nicht vorher von deiner sexuellen Vorliebe gewusst hätte, würde ich es auf jeden Fall jetzt vermuten, so wie ihr euch gerade beide verhaltet. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt." Aber auch wenn er das sagte, um zu versuchen, die Stimmung aufzuhellen, hörte Harry, wie die Stimme seines Vaters zitterte, und sein Vater drückte sie ebenso fest zurück wie Harry und Lily.

„Ich möchte nicht wieder allein sein. Ich liebe euch beide so sehr. Es ist nicht fair, dass ihr gehen müsst. Bitte, lasst mich nicht alleine.", bat er mit unterdrückten Schluchzern.

„Harry, schau mich an." Er drehte sich um, um seinen Vater zu sehen und wischte die Tränen von seinen Augen. James legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und drückte leicht. „Wir lieben dich auch, und das werden wir auch immer. Du wirst nicht alleine sein, ich verspreche es. Du wirst es sehen, sobald du aufwachst. Und es ist Zeit, deine Augen zu öffnen, in Ordnung. Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen."

Die Stimme seines Vaters begann entfernt zu klingen und der Druck seiner Hände auf Harrys Schulter begann abzunehmen, obwohl sie noch immer direkt dort platziert waren.

„Nein! Ich bin noch nicht soweit, zurückzugehen."

„Es wird alles in Ordnung sein, Liebling." Er fühlte, wie seine Mutter ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, was sich anfühlte wie das sanfte Flattern eines Schmetterlingsflügels. Sie begann auch zu verblassen und Harrys Tränen fielen weiterhin. „Es ist jetzt Zeit, aufzuwachen. Deine Freunde brauchen dich, genauso wie du sie brauchst. Sorge dich nicht; alles wird sich zum Guten wenden Harry. Du musst jetzt aufwachen …"

„Ich will nicht!"

Die Umgebung um ihn herum verblasste schnell, genau wie seine Eltern, bis er nur noch ihre Augen erkennen konnte, die hell brannten mit ihrer Liebe für ihn. Er hörte das Lachen seiner Mum.

„Er ist so eigensinnig, unser Sohn.", lachte Lily tränenreich. „Wach jetzt auf, Liebling. Du musst deine Augen öffnen."

„Nein."

James und Lily Potter waren nun komplett verschwunden. Trotzdem hob er seine Hand dorthin, wo sie gestanden hatten, aber natürlich fühlte er nichts. Harry schloss seine Augen und fiel auf den Boden in einer zitternden Welle von seelischem Schmerz und er wiegte sich hin und her mit seinen Knien zu seiner Brust, keine Idee habend, wie viel Zeit verging.

„Komm schon, Harry. Öffne deine Augen." Eine sanfte Stimme versuchte ihn aus seiner Verzweiflung zu locken. Und dann erschreckte ihn eine viel lautere Stimme, die mit Ungeduld erfüllt war. „Wach auf, du idiotischer Griffindor!"

Harrys Augen schnappten auf, als er erkannte, dass die Stimme Dracos war, und etwas von seinem Kummer verblasste. Er wollte Draco. Er brauchte ihn. Es war das gleiche Gefühl. Das gleiche Gefühl, das er letztes Jahr gehabt hatte, während er Draco in der Schule beobachtet hatte. Die überwältigende Sehnsucht für den Blonden. Nur jetzt konnte er mit Draco reden; ihm direkt in die Augen schauen. Er hatte eine Chance bei dem Blonden. Draco hatte das deutlich gemacht, als sie in seinem Geist gewesen waren. Harry zog einen beruhigenden Atemzug ein und stand auf. Und dann erlaubte er sich selber, von seiner Bewusstlosigkeit loszulassen.

* * *

In der Nacht zur Abendbrotzeit, hatte sich Nummer Zwölf zu einer relativ friedvollen Stille beruhigt. Bill und Remus waren versorgt worden, glücklicherweise waren ihre Wunden nicht zu kritisch, und es war überraschend, dass sie nicht von irgendwelchen Todessern attackiert wurden, oder von irgendwelchen anderen aus Voldemorts Armeen; stattdessen waren sie in einem bizarren Bootsfahrunfall gewesen auf ihrem Weg zu einer obskuren Höhle an der Küste von Frankreich. Jeder innerhalb des Ordens wunderte sich, warum sie überhaupt auf einem Boot gewesen waren. Dumbledore hatte erklärt, dass es notwendig war, dass man auf Muggelwegen die Höhle erreichte, was wirklich nichts tat um die Fragen zu befriedigen oder irgendjemanden zu beruhigen, dahingehend, was Dumbledore vor hatte.

Madam Pomfrey kam und ging, ihre Patienten untersuchend, und gab Draco die Bestätigung, dass er wieder gesund war, und die Erlaubnis den Raum zu verlassen, wann immer er wollte, unter der Bedingung, dass er ins Bett zurückkehren würde, wann immer er sich müde fühlte. Zu ihrer Überraschung, lehnte es Draco ab zu gehen und blieb stattdessen bei Harry und den zwei Hexen aus Griffindor. Und wenn eine der Mädchen vermutete, dass Draco zögerte den Raum und das Bett zu verlassen, weil er bei Harry bleiben wollte, sagten sie nichts davon.

Severus kam noch einmal zu einem Besuch und um Tränke für Harry da zu lassen, und für einen Moment konnte er nur in der Tür stehen bleiben, schockiert zu sehen, wie sein Patenkind sich willentlich mit den zwei Hexen unterhielt, eine sogar eine muggelgeborene Hexe. Kurz bevor er ging, hatte Severus Draco einen harten, wissenden Blick gegeben, als Draco sagte, er wollte erst mal in Grimmauldplatz bleiben. Die Mädchen brachen danach in Kichern aus. Sie hatten offensichtlich all ihre Zurückhaltung aufgebraucht.

Hermine und Ginny verbrachten den größten Teil des Tages damit, Draco Gesellschaft zu leisten und alle drei waren überrascht, wie leicht es für sie war miteinander auszukommen, wenn sie von der Hausrivalität abließen, besonders für Draco. Er fand Wieselettes feurige Einstellung sehr unterhaltend, weil, anders als ihr idiotischer Bruder, hatte Ginny Sinn für Humor und sie konnte auch ihren Mann gegen ihn stehen, wenn es zu einem verbalen Schlagabtausch kam. Und Granger erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an Pansy, außer das die Griffindor ein kleines bisschen mehr pingelig im Bezug zu Schularbeiten war. Obwohl das Draco nicht störte, da er genauso war, wenn es zu seinen Studien kam, und er und Granger verbrachten viel ihrer Zeit damit, sich über Tränke, Arithmantik und Alte Runen zu unterhalten. Und er war dankbar dafür, dass sie seine Gedanken davon abhielten sich zu viel über Harry zu sorgen und sich zu wundern, wann er aufwachen würde.

Harry zu liebe war Hermine froh zu bemerken, dass sie und Draco viel gemeinsam hatten, und sie genoss die Debatten sehr, die sie über bestimmte Fächer hatten. Nachdem sie so lange mit Ron und Harry zusammen war, war es eine Erleichterung mit jemanden zu sprechen, der jedes ihrer Wörter verstehen und ihnen folgen konnte, ohne das sie jedes kleine Detail erklären musste, das sie sagen wollte. Und Ginny fand, dass Draco einen verruchten Sinn für Humor hatte und es machte viel zu viel Spaß ihn mit bestimmten Dingen aufzuziehen … hauptsächlich zog sie ihn mit Harry auf. Das war es Wert. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Harry erwähnte, würden seine Augen sofort auf Harry zu ruhen kommen, kurz bevor sein bleiches Gesicht erröten würde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco so häufig erröten könnte. Zuerst war er unnachgiebig darin, dass sie seinen Vornamen nicht benutzen sollten, und er ging sogar so weit, ihnen mit körperlichem Schaden zu drohen, aber Griffindors waren offensichtlich ein eigensinniger Haufen, da sie nicht nachgeben würden, und als die Zeit verging, gab er auf und begann widerstrebend sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, nachdem sie darauf bestanden, obwohl er die ersten paar Male Probleme hatte, als er versuchte sie mit Ginny und Hermine anzureden. Er hatte sich kurz gewundert, wie sein Vater wohl reagieren würde, wenn er seinen Sohn jetzt sehen könnte. Aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Lucius war nicht hier, also spielte es keine Rolle. Sein Vater war schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen.

„Du hast tatsächlich Vielsafttrank in unserem zweiten Jahr gebraut? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Sehr ernst."

„Der Trank ist U.T.Z. Level."

„Ich weiß. Wir haben es in der Mädchentoilette gebraut. Die, die die Maulende Myrte heimsucht."

„Und warum würdest du den Trank machen? Sicherlich nicht für Extrapunkte. Professor Snape würde das niemals erlauben." Draco war schon interessiert, aber als Hermine wegschaute und ihr Gesicht einer Tomate ähnelte, lehnte er sich begierig nach vorne, sein Interesse durch das Dach schießend. „Das sollte gut sein. Was ist es?"

„Nun, wenn du versprichst, nicht sauer zu werden. Ich meine, es war immerhin unser zweites Jahr."

„Komm einfach in die Gänge, Granger."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Kein Grund schnippisch zu mir zu werden, Draco Malfoy!" Er keuchte und setzte sich zurück, kurzzeitig geschockt. Sie hatte genau wie Pansy geklungen. „Nun, wie du dich erinnerst, das war das Jahr, in der die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde … oh, tut mir Leid, Ginny! Ich hab nicht nachgedacht …" Aber Ginny winkte ab.

„Wie du gesagt hast, es war euer zweites Jahr, mein erstes. Und Harry hat mir geholfen darüber hinweg zu kommen. Weist du, es war nur eine weitere Sache, die wir gemeinsam hatten, direkt von Du-weist-schon-wer beeinflusst worden zu sein …"

„Ok, weiter mit der Story bitte."

„Oje, Draco. Bist du immer so ungeduldig, oder ist es, weil du dir um Harry Sorgen machst, hmm?"

„Was auch immer …" Aber er errötete, sehr zu Ginnys Vergnügen und seinem Abscheu. „Mach einfach weiter im Text."

„Nun jedenfalls wollten wir herausfinden, wer der Erbe von Slytherin war, und nun, wir dachten irgendwie, dass du es warst."

„Ich? Nun … Ich nehme an, ich kann verstehen, wie ihr darauf kommt." Seine Nase hob sich ein bisschen und er grinste.

„Und darum brauchten wir den Trank. Wir wollten den Trank nehmen und uns in Slytherin einschleichen. Harry und Ron haben ein paar Kesselkuchen präpariert für Crabbe und Goyle, stahlen etwas von ihren Haaren und die Uniformen, verwandelten sich dann in sie und gingen um dich zu befragen. Natürlich erzähltest du ihnen, dass du keine Idee hättest, wer der Erbe von Slytherin sei … Und das ist das Ende der Vielsafttrank Geschichte. Nichts anderes ist passiert, überhaupt nichts."

„Halt mal? Was ist mit dir? Hast du den Trank nicht genommen? Du hast ihn immerhin gebraut. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry und Weasley den Trank alleine gebraut hätten, noch nicht einmal mit Hilfe."

„Das ist war, sie waren keine große Hilfe."

„Du zögerst es hinaus, Granger. Hast du den Trank nicht genommen?"

„Nun, natürlich hab ich das! Ich hab ihn gemacht, oder? Natürlich würde ich persönliche Erfahrung mit dem Trank wollen."

„Was ist dann passiert? Welche Rolle hast du dann gespielt in einer weiteren aufklärenden Mission des Goldenen Trios?"

„Nichts erwähnenswertes."

Ginny schnaubte und erhielt einen giftigen Blick von Hermine. „Oh, es ist erwähnenswert. Hermine wollte als Bulstrode gehen und nahm ein Haar von ihr, als sie in einen Streit gerieten."

„Ginny, hör sofort auf! Malfoy braucht das nicht zu wissen. Es ist kein wichtiger Part der Geschichte."

„Es ist also wieder zurück zu Malfoy, oder?", fragte Draco, offensichtlich belustigt von Hermines Unwille zu reden.

„So jedenfalls, anstatt eines menschlichen Haares, hat Hermine aus versehen eines genommen von Bulstrodes -"

„Katzenhaar … Du bist zu einer Katze geworden!" Draco begann zu kichern und während die Mädchen ihn erstarrt beobachteten, wandelte sich das Kichern in ein vollwertiges Lachen. Er lachte so stark, dass er sich nach vorne beugte und seine Arme um seine Mitte legte.

„Ich denke, wir haben es getan, Hermine!", stieß Ginny aus, auf ihrem Platz auf und nieder springend. „Ich denke, wir haben Malfoy endlich gebrochen! Er ist verrückt geworden. Endlich!" Ginny sprang hoch und stieß ihre Faust in die Luft.

Draco schaute zu ihr auf, als es notwendig wurde, dass er mit dem Lachen ein Pause einlegte, nur genug um zu atmen. Er schaute halb böse und gluckste halb, und ein paar Tränen der Freude schafften es aus seinen Augen zu entweichen. Er dachte, er hätte wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst, das war, bis er sich wieder Hermine als Katze vorstellte. Das er ein Top Trankstudent war, bedeutete, dass er genau wusste, was mit ihr passiert war und in seinem Kopf war das Bild von Hermine als eine schwarze, menschliche Katze, komplett mit Fell, Schnurrhaaren und Schwanz. Oh Merlin, er würde alles geben, um davon ein dauerhaftes Bild zu haben. Nun fast alles, solange es nicht seine Haare waren.

Er begann wieder zu lachen, bis es sich plötzlich in einen verzweifelten Schrei veränderte und er beugte sich vor, seine Brust über seinem Herzen umklammernd.

„Draco? Was ist es, was ist nicht in Ordnung?"

Draco antwortete Hermine nicht. Es war unmöglich für ihn überhaupt etwas in diesem Moment zu sagen, da er sich fühlte, als ob sein Herz in Stücke gerissen würde. Er war überladen mit Qual und Einsamkeit. Die bedrückenden Emotionen zerrten an seiner Seele. Er hörte wage die Mädchen seinen Namen rufen, aber alles was er tun konnte, war seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ginny, es stimmt auch was mit Harry nicht!" Hermine hatte hinüber zu Harry gesehen und bemerkt, dass er in seinem Schlaf weinte; Er machte keine Geräusche, aber sein Gesicht war von Tränen feucht. Draco schleppte sich selbst von seinem Bett und hinüber zu Harrys.

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?" Hermine weinte. „Hat er Schmerzen? Wir sollten etwas tun! Fühlst du, was er fühlt, Draco? Ist es das, was mit dir nicht stimmt?"

Der Slytherin nickte mit seinem Kopf, seine Hand immer noch über seinem Herzen. Vor ein paar Stunden, als Severus gegangen war und die Hexen in komplett und erfolgreich mit ihrer Griffindor Offenheit verängstigt hatten, hatte Draco das seltsame Band erklärt, dass er und Harry anscheinend hatten. Hermine, in ihrem niemals enden wollenden Bestreben mehr Wissen zu erlangen, hatte sofort angefangen Fragen abzufeuern und versprach dann, sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen, nachdem Harry aufgewacht war, und etwas Recherche betreiben.

„Was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir ihn aufwecken?"

Unter anderen Umständen, hätte es Draco vermutlich witzig gefunden, dass Hermines Geist anscheinend komplett ausgeschaltet war, aber mit dem, was Harry fühlte und darum auch Draco fühlte, war es alles andere als witzig.

„Ruf Madam Pomfrey. Für alle Fälle." Draco schubste Hermine zur Tür und sie rannte schnell hinaus um Hilfe zu holen. Dank ihrer Sorge um Harry, bemerkte sie nicht, wohin sie ging, rannte um eine Ecke und rannte mitten in eine menschliche Mauer und fiel prompt zurück auf ihren Po. Hermine schaute auf, um zu sehen, in wen sie gerannt war und war bestürzt Professor Snape zu sehen, wie er verächtlich auf sie hinab sah.

„Es tut mir so Leid!" Sie stand schnell selber auf, da sie sicher war, dass Snape ihr nicht helfen würde.

„Miss Granger, ist da irgendein Grund, warum Sie entschieden haben, herum zu rennen und in unschuldige Umstehende zu krachen?"

„Wir brauchen Madam Pomfrey und ich habe mich beeilt zum Flohnetz zu kommen."

Severus Augen verengten sich und er kam der Hexe näher. „Und warum genau brauchen Sie Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und antwortete. „Es ist Harry. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht."

„Er ist also aufgewacht." Severus trat um die Hexe herum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dracos und Harrys Raum, aber stoppte, als Hermine ihn zurückrief.

„Nein, Sir! Er ist immer noch am Schlafen."

„Was ist es dann?", spuckte er aus, Ungeduld klar in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Harry schläft, aber es laufen Tränen aus seinen Augen. Wir denken, dass er Schmerzen haben könnte und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Draco" Severus Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung Haaransatz. „hat mir gesagt, dass ich Madam Pomfrey flohen soll."

„Ich sehe. Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal danach schauen, bevor wir Pomfreys Arbeit unterbrechen. Sie könnte nicht gebraucht werden." Hermine hielt sich nicht damit auf zu diskutieren und folgte ihm.

Zurück in Harrys Zimmer, drückte sich Draco in der Nähe herum, außer sich aussehend und sich komplett nutzlos fühlend. Da war nichts, was er tun konnte um die Tränen am fallen zu hindern. Aber wenigstens schrie Harry nicht und er sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er körperliche Schmerzen hätte. Trotzdem war da noch immer seelischer Schmerz, der drohte Draco zu ertränken, und er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte! Er wollte – nein, er musste es stoppen!

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, während er Ginny dabei beobachtete, wie sie Harry sanft ins Ohr murmelte und dabei die Tränen wegwischte, die fielen, und er hatte niemals eine Weasley mehr gehasst, als in diesem Moment. Das sie so nah bei Harry sitzen konnte und sich nicht sorgen musste, was andere Leute denken oder sagen werden, wenn sie dem Goldenen Jungen zu nahe kommen würde, weil niemand etwas dagegen haben würde, dass sie ihm nahe ist. Es brachte ihn dazu, auf etwas einschlagen zu wollen.

Als ob sie seinen brennenden Blick auf ihr spüren könnte, drehte sich Ginny um, um auf ihn zu schauen, und hob eine rote Augenbraue, als sie den Hass und die Qual in seinen Augen sah. „Draco, hör auf zu versuchen, mich mit deinen Augen zu töten. Es könnte nie funktionieren." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry und lächelte. „Komm hier her und hilf mir, ihn zu wecken. Ich denke, dass ist alles, was er braucht. Madam Pomfrey hat sowieso gesagt, dass er um diese Zeit aufwachen würde."

Draco blinzelte darauf. Blinzelte die hasserfüllten Gefühle weg, die durch Eifersucht verursacht wurden. Hatte sie ihn gerade eingeladen um … er zögerte, bevor er sich bewegte, feststellend, dass er seine Gefühle für Harry ihr gegenüber zugeben würde, ebenso wie so ziemlich jedem anderen gegenüber, und Draco war nicht sicher, ob er bereit dafür war, dass es jeden sicher wusste. Aber als er in ihre tanzenden Augen schaute, erkannte er, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, da Ginny es offensichtlich wusste und es sie nicht zu stören schien. Noch störte es Hermine.

Das hatte ihn überrascht, weil die Slytherins und die Griffindors die schlimmste Rivalität zwischen den Häusern in der Geschichte von Hogwarts hatten, und er nahm immer an, keiner der Griffindors würde ihm jemals eine Chance geben, besonders diese speziellen Griffindors, mit denen er die meisten negativen Erfahrungen hatte. Aber Ginnys Lächeln war sanft und einladend, als sie zu ihm schaute, und so ließ er seine Maske fallen und erlaubte der Sorge sich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen, als er ging und sich gegenüber von Ginny ans Bett stellte. Er zögerte dieses Mal nicht und hob eine von Harrys Händen in seine eigene, leicht größere. Sie war war, was ihn etwas erleichterte, und er begann mit seinem Daumen Kreise in die Handfläche des Brünetten zu reiben. Zu seiner Überraschung, knickten Harrys Finger langsam ein und legten sich dann um Dracos Daumen, um ihn festzuhalten.

„Hast du das gesehen, Ginny? Er hat sich bewegt. Er scheint aufzuwachen."

„Er weint auch nicht mehr."

Draco nickte und er beschwor ein Taschentuch, um die zurückbleibenden Tränen wegzuwischen. Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass Severus und Hermine zurückkamen, als Draco seinen Patenonkel anschaute, versteifte er sich und ließ fast Harrys Hand fallen, aber Ginny griff schnell hinüber um ihn zu stoppen.

„Er braucht dich jetzt, Draco. Er hat dich immer gebraucht. Wusstest du, dass letztes Jahr, als ihr eure Kämpfe gestoppt habt und im Grunde begonnen habt euch zu ignorieren, Harry total depressiv wurde? Er hat nicht verstanden warum, aber Hermine hat es." Sie schaute zu Hermine und das andere Mädchen nickte.

„Ich wusste nicht genau, warum. Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein massives Geheimnis vor mir versteckt hat.", sagte sie, gespielt böse auf ihren schlafenden Freund schauend. „Aber ich wusste, dass es dich auf irgendeine Weise betrifft. Ihr wart beide immer auf irgendeine Art mit dem anderen verbunden, und es ist keine große Überraschung, dass ihr zwei buchstäblich miteinander gebunden seit."

Als Draco wieder zu seinem Paten schaute, funkelte Severus Hermine böse an, aber ansonsten schien es ihn nicht wirklich zu stören, was zwischen Harry und ihm selbst passierte, also festigte Draco seinen Griff an Harry und versuchte den schlafenden Griffindor mental zu beruhigen.

„Was denken Sie, stimmt nicht, Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine.

Severus kam neben Draco zum stehen und schaute auf Potter hinab; dem Drang finster auf den jungen Mann zu blicken widerstehend, erinnert durch die Zerbrechlichkeit von Harrys Körper, dass er nicht der Junge war, von dem Severus immer gedacht hatte, dass er es wäre. Und er versuchte das zu akzeptieren und Potter möglicherweise in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco es schon sah, und ihm zu liebe, wollte Severus sehen, ob er und Potter eventuell ihre Differenzen überkommen konnte.

„Wir werden es nicht wissen, bis er aufwacht, fürchte ich."

„Dann lasst ihn uns jetzt aufwecken." Hermine lehnte sich nach vorne, Harrys Haare von seinem bleichen Gesicht wegstreichend. „Es ist Zeit jetzt aufzuwachen, Harry." Sie keuchte, als Harry sein Gesicht von ihrer Stimme wegbewegte. Hermines Lippen zitterten und Ginny legte einen tröstlichen Arm um das Mädchen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Er hat wahrscheinlich nicht gemerkt, dass du es bist."

„Er muss mich jetzt hassen."

„Sei nicht lächerlich, du dummes Mädchen! Sie sollten wissen, das ist nicht, wie Potters Verstand arbeitet, wenn es zu seinen Freunden kommt."

Alle starrten in Schock zu ihrem Professor. Es schien, als ob Snape mehr über Harry wüsste, als er sich jemals hatte anmerken lassen. Und im Gegensatz zu Ginny und Hermine kannte Draco seinen Patenonkel, und wusste, dass Severus nur versucht hatte, in seiner eigenen Snape Art, Hermine zu trösten. Das ließ Draco sprachlos zurück. Normalerweise würde sein Pate eher einen schrecklichen Tod einhunderttausend Mal sterben, bevor er jemals daran denken würde, einen Griffindor zu trösten.

„Komm schon Harry. Öffne deine Augen.", lockte Ginny sanft und lächelte, als Harrys Augenlider zu flattern begannen.

Sie alle erwarteten seine Augen in den nächsten Momenten offen zu sehen, aber als nichts passierte, außer weiteren Tränen, verlor Draco seine Geduld, lehnte sich nah zu Harrys Ohr und rief: „Wach auf, du idiotischer Griffindor!"

„Draco, kontrolliere dich. Es wäre nicht in deinem besten Interesse, den Jungen taub werden zu lassen."

„Tut mir leid, Professor Snape."

„Aber schaut, es hat gewirkt! Er wacht auf!"

Harry hörte mehr Stimmen, als er erwartet hatte, als er aufwachte. Sie sprachen sanft um ihn herum und er fühlte, dass jemand seine Hände hielt. Obendrein war etwas nasses auf seinem Gesicht. Jemand bemerkte, dass er aufwachte und er hörte mehrere eingezogene Atemzüge. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er es lustig gefunden, aber jetzt war er nur beunruhigt darüber, wer gerade um ihn herumstand und hoffte, dass Draco einer dieser Leute war.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sich selbst darauf vorbereitend, was kommen würde, öffnete seine Augen und erstarrte. Nicht nur Draco war da und hielt seine Hand, sondern Ginny hielt seine andere Hand mit Hermine neben ihr, ihn anlächelnd, und Professor Snape starrte ihn an mit Augen bar jeder Emotion. Oder sollte er jetzt anfangen, ihn Onkel Sev zu nennen?

„Harry, wie fühlst du dich?" Er lenkte seine Blick auf Hermine und sie zuckte bei dem harten Blick, den er ihr gab.

„Ich fühle mich gut." Harry hielt seine Stimme flach. Er wusste nicht, warum Hermine und Ginny hier waren und er war sicher, er wollte sich jetzt nicht damit beschäftigen, besonders, wenn Ron auch in der Nähe war. Er fühlte, dass er sich erst mit Professor Snape auseinander setzen musste vor allem anderen und er wandte seinen Blick auf den Mann. „Ich brauche ein Denkarium und einen Zauberstab. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass mein Stab noch zu gebrauchen ist, da ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass Dursley versucht hat ihn zu zerstören." Hermines Ausdruck wurde verdutzt. Sie hatte niemals gehört, wie Harry von seinem Onkel als Dursley gesprochen hatte.

„Und warum brauchen Sie ein Denkarium, Potter?"

„Da ist etwas, dass ich Ihnen zeigen muss." Harry dachte, dass es leichter und schneller wäre, die Teile seiner Erinnerung zu zeigen, in der seine Eltern ihn über Snape aufklärten, als zu versuchen, dem Professor zu erklären und ihn glauben zu machen, da das Denkarium nicht lügen würde und Snape für sich selbst sehen würde, dass was Harry geträumt hatte, war wirklich real.

„Nun gut, ich werde mit dem, was Sie brauchen, zurückkommen. Übrigens, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, all Ihre persönlichen Dinge vom Haus der Dursleys zu entfernen, inklusive Ihrer Eule, als ich Ihre Tante und Ihren Cousin zurückgebracht habe. Ich habe auch Ihren Zauberstab gerettet. Es wird nicht nötig für Sie sein, jemals dorthin zurückzukehren, Potter." Severus zog das lange Stück Holz hervor und reichte es Harry. Er ließ Ginnys Hand los um es zu nehmen und fühlte Dracos Befriedigung, dass seine Hand nicht losgelassen wurde. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Draco grinste, was zur Folge hatte, dass Harry errötete und sich wegdrehte um auf Snapes Schulter zu schauen.

„Danke, Professor."

Severus Kopf neigte sich zu einem kurzen Nicken, bevor er sich abwandte und den Raum verließ. Alle waren still und es war nur ein bisschen unkomfortabel. Die Stille dehnte sich aus; niemand wusste wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Endlich bekam die Stille zu viel für Harry. „Was ist auf meinem Gesicht? Warum ist es nass?" Er hatte seine Hand über sein Gesicht gewischt.

„Nun … du hast in deinem Schlaf geweint, Harry.", lieferte Hermine. „Und wir wussten nicht, was wir tun sollen." Sie schauten ihn alle erwartungsvoll an, irgendeine Erklärung erwartend.

„ … verdammter Mist. Ist denn nichts in der Zaubererwelt privat?"

„Natürlich nicht, Potter. Du solltest es schon besser wissen.", sagte Draco, versuchend seine Stimme leicht zu halten. Er wollte wissen, was nicht in Ordnung war, dachte aber nicht, dass Harry bereit dafür war.

_Wenn du willst, werde ich es dir später erzählen … Kannst du etwas für mich tun? _Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. _Du musst Hermine und Ginny für mich irgendwo hinbringen und sie eine Weile ablenken. Wenigstens, bis ich meine Unterhaltung mit Professor Snape beendet habe._

_Was springt für mich dabei raus?_

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. _Was immer du willst. Stell es einfach auf die Rechnung._

_Ja, du scheinst eine ziemlich hohe Rechnung anzusammeln, Harry. Ich hoffe, das wird eine permanente Tätigkeit sein._

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf und er lachte. Das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten war Harrys Lachen echt und nicht gezwungen. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an und es beeinflusste auch die anderen um ihn herum. Draco war hypnotisiert. Er war niemals zuvor ein Empfänger von einem von Harrys Lachen gewesen, es immer nur aus der Ferne gesehen und gehört, und wollte immer derjenige sein, den diese leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen anlächelten. Draco rollte fast die Augen über sich selber. Er wurde viel zu weich. Und es war alles die Schuld der Griffindors.

_Das würde davon abhängen, was du als Bezahlung verlangst, oder?_

_Hmm, ich nehme an, ich muss dann wirklich darüber nachdenken und werde dann auf dich zukommen. Und ich werde Hermine und Ginny für dich wegbringen, Harry. Ich bin sicher, Hermine würde endlich gerne in die Bibliothek kommen._ Draco erfreute sich am puren Schock, der in Harrys Augen erschien, als er hörte, wie die Namen Hermine und Ginny aus seinem Mund kamen.

„Ähm, hallo? Ich hoffe, ich störe gerade keine romantischen Moment oder so." Draco schoss einen unterdrückten Todesblick auf Ginny ab. „Aber ich dachte, ich würde euch daran erinnern, dass ihr nicht alleine seit."

„Wir wissen das, Ginny. Kommt schon, lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen." Draco reichte hinüber, fasste Ginnys Arm und begann, sie wegzuziehen.

„Harry …"

„Es ist okay, Hermine." Harry gab ihr ein schmales Lächeln. „Wir werden später reden. Da sind nur ein paar Dinge, die ich mit Professor Snape alleine bereden muss."

Hermine lächelte zurück. „Okay, Harry."

_Genauso wie wir._

Harry schaute hinüber, den Blonden schüchtern unter seinen Wimpern hindurch anschauend. _Natürlich, Draco._

Es waren Ginny und Hermine, die Draco danach aus dem Zimmer ziehen mussten. Als Severus zurückkehrte, fand er Harry alleine und im Bett aufsitzend vor, sein Kopf von der Tür weggedreht in Richtung des Fensters. Severus war sehr neugierig, warum Potter das Denkarium benutzen wollte. „Hier ist das Denkarium, Potter. Ich werde Sie für einen Moment alleine lassen." Er stellte das Denkarium auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Nein, Sir. Das Denkarium ist für Sie." Severus wandte sich um und fixierte Harry mit seinem Blick. Harry sprach schnell weiter, bevor er unter diesem Blick seine Nerven verlor. „Etwas ist passiert, als ich geschlafen habe, und ich wurde gefragt Ihnen eine Nachricht zu geben."

„Und wer ist der Sender dieser Nachricht?"

„Meine Mutter."

Severus trat zurück und sah aus als wenn er geohrfeigt wurde. „Was?"

„Ich sagte, meine Mutter hat eine Nachricht für Sie."

Severus kniff seine Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen. „Potter, wenn das ihre Idee eines Scherzes ist -"

„Nein, Professor Snape, ich schwöre, ich sage die Wahrheit. Darum wollte ich das Denkarium, um zu zeigen, dass ich mir das nicht ausgedacht habe. Bitte. Bitte, schauen Sie, Professor."

Harry legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen seine Schläfe und zog die spezifischen Teile vom Besuch seiner Eltern heraus, von denen er wollte, dass der Professor sie sehen sollte. Einige Teile, die er hineinnahm, waren nicht wirklich notwendig, aber Harry wollte, dass Snape sah, was seine Eltern wirklich von Severus dachten.

„Nun gut. Ich werde in das Denkarium schauen."

„Danke, Sir."

Severus nickte und berührte dann die Oberfläche der Substanz, die flüssigem Wind ähnelte. Der Raum war still, nachdem Snape in seine Erinnerungen gezogen wurde. Er wunderte sich, was Snapes Reaktion sein würde. Offensichtlich würde es nicht gut werden, das war unbestreitbar. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Harry dem ganzen unbeschadet entkommen würde.

_Warum bist du so nervös, Harry?_

Harry atmete aus und entspannte sich gegen gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Dracos Stimme beruhigte seine Nerven, wovon Harry annahm, dass es das erwartete Ergebnis war. Er musste darüber lächeln. Seine Beziehung mit Draco hatte sich in der Spanne von mehreren Stunden drastisch verändert und er konnte ehrlich sagen, dass es ihn glücklicher machte als seit einer langen Zeit.

_Snape macht mich immer ein bisschen nervös._

_Er ist nicht so schlimm, sobald du ihn einmal kennst. Er ist mein Patenonkel, wusstest du das?_ Harry war erfreut, dass Draco ihm genug vertraute um ihm solch persönliche Informationen anzuvertrauen. Das war wirklich ein gutes Zeichen.

_Wirklich, wow. Nein, das wusste ich nicht._

_Wirst du mir sagen, warum du Severus mit einem Denkarium da oben hast? _Harry schaute zum Denkarium und seine Augen weiteten sich, die Nerven wieder zurückkehrend.

_Er ist mein Onkel. Er ist Onkel Snape!_ In dem Moment interessierte es Harry nicht, dass seine Stimme leicht verrückt klang. Er herrschte wieder komplette Stille, während Draco seinen Schock verdaute. Und Harry konnte den Schock fühlen, der von Draco durch die Verbindung kam. Dann wurde der Schock von Belustigung abgelöst.

_Ich denke, ich kann sehen, warum das dich dazu bringt, weinen zu wollen. _Harrys leichte Stimmung verschwand sofort und seine Knöchel wurden weiß, als er seine Hände fest zu Fäusten ballte. _Merlin, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Was ist es? Sagst du mir, was passiert ist?_ Draco hörte sich besorgt an und Harry spürte Dracos Drang ins Zimmer zurückzukommen.

_Es ist alles in Ordnung, Draco. Ich werde in Ordnung sein. Bleib erst einmal bei den Mädchen._

_Gut._

_Hör auf zu schmollen. Es wird dir nichts bringen._

_Ich schmolle nicht, Potter._, antwortete Draco mit einem mentalen Schnauben. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. Er hatte es zuvor nicht bemerkt, aber Draco war gut darin ihn abzulenken.

_Darum wären wir gut zusammen. _Draco fühlte Harrys eigenen Schock. _Was? Hast du gedacht, ich hätte irgendein anderes Motiv, Harry? Hast du gedacht, ich wollte nur dein Freund sein?_

_Nein, ich dachte nur … Ich weiß nicht, was ich gerade denken soll, Draco._

_Hör zu, Harry. Ich werde hier bei Hermine und Ginny bleiben, bis du für unsere Rückkehr bereit bist, in Ordnung?_

_Yeah, okay. Hey, ich wollte fragen … Wo ist Draco und was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Der Draco, den ich kenne, würde nicht so gut auskommen mit meinen Freu … mit Hermine und Ginny._

_Sie sind nicht so schlimm, nehme ich mal an. Nun, da du es erwähnst, du weist, dass sie immer noch deine Freunde sind, richtig? Sie waren beide richtig besorgt und Hermine hat mit Ron Schluss gemacht, damit sie hier einziehen konnte um dir zu helfen so gut sie kann._

_Hermine hat mit Ron wegen mir Schluss gemacht?_

_Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er hat es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, besonders nach dem, was er versucht hat._

_Was? _Harry konnte nicht sagen, was Draco dachte, aber was immer es war, machte den Slytherin sehr wütend.

_Nichts._

_Draco …_

_Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir später._

Harry lehnte sich ans Kopfende zurück, schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass Snape das Denkarium beendete. Kurze Zeit später öffnete er seine Augen und war überrascht Snape außerhalb des Denkariums zu finden, blass aussehend und mit weiten Augen auf Harry starrend, der sich langsam aufsetzte, seine Augen mit denen seines Onkels verbunden lassend. „Sir?"

„Lily …" Severus unterbrach den Augenkontakt und starrte auf den Boden. Er brachte eine Hand hoch zu seinem Gesicht während die andere hinter ihn flog und er stolperte zurück und griff nach dem Rand des Bettes. Er nahm tiefe Atemzüge um zu versuchen sich zu beruhigen, obwohl es fast nicht wirkte. Severus setzte sich aufs Bett.

Was er wohl gerade denkt, wunderte sich Harry. Er wusste, er sollte es nicht, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen und starrte den Zauberer vor sich an. Snape sah am Boden zerstört aus. „Ich wusste es nicht … meine Schwester?", sprach er zu sich selbst, aber Harry hing an jedem seiner Worte. Irgendein fremdartiger Teil von ihm wollte, dass dieser höhnischer Bastard ihn als Familie anerkennen würde, als seinen Neffen. Severus Snape war der einzige lebende Blutsverwandte, den Harry noch hatte und das bedeutete etwas für ihn.

Unvermittelt stand Severus auf, vollkommen gefasst aussehen, wenn nicht ein bisschen eilig. „Ich muss gehen.", war alles, was er sagte und ging in Richtung Tür.

Harry seufzte. Natürlich würde sich nichts ändern. Er war ein Idiot, dass er mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, dass Snape auch eine Art Familienverbindung haben wollte. „Ich verstehe, Sir." Er versuchte unberührt zu klingen, aber Snape hörte die Enttäuschung unter seinen Worten. Er stoppte an der Tür und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um.

„Harry." Seinen Namen aus Snapes Mund kommen zu hören, brachte Harrys Kopf dazu nach oben zu schnappen und er schaute in Schock auf Snape. „Ich werde das Tagebuch holen um das alles zu bestätigen, dann werde ich zurückkommen." Dann öffnete er die Tür und war verschwunden. Harry war immer noch in Schock und für einen Moment wurde er benommen und dachte, er würde etwas komplett unmännliches tun, wie ohnmächtig werden.

_Ich werde Madam Pomfrey kontaktieren._

_Nein, Draco! Mir geht es gut. _

_Nein, ich hole Pomfrey._ Und mit dem Ton wusste Harry, nichts was er sagte, würde Dracos Entscheidung ändern.

„Verdammt!"


	7. Running

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 7**

**Running**

Draco kontaktierte Madam Pomfrey und sie machte sich unverzüglich auf ihren Weg zu Nummer Zwölf um Harry zu untersuchen. Nach ein paar Tests sagte sie Harry, seinen Freunden und einem sehr besorgten Sirius, dass er in Ordnung war, er musste essen und dann wieder schlafen gehen. Hermine und Ginny gingen wieder zurück in den Fuchsbau bis zum nächsten Tag, an dem Hermine umziehen würde. Sie hatten sich noch nicht unterhalten, aber Harry wollte Hermine trotzdem in der Nähe haben, da es sehr deutlich war, dass sie sich nicht gegen ihn gewandt hatte, wie es Ron behauptet hatte.

Nachdem die Mädchen gegangen waren, saß Harry mit Draco und Sirius und sie versuchten alle sich über ein sicheres Thema zu unterhalten – was härter war, als es sich anhörte, besonders in Sirius Fall. So waren sie alle erleichtert, als Remus in das Zimmer gehumpelt kam und Harry und Draco sofort einen großen Block Schokolade gab. „Wirklich Moony, ist Schokolade dein Heilmittel für alles?"

„Natürlich nicht, Tatze. Ich finde nur, es ist gut für alle möglichen Anlässe."

„Bevor ich das esse, hätte ich gerne erst etwas nahrhafteres zu essen. Können wir in die Küche gehen?"

„Ich werde dir etwas zu essen bringen.", sagte Remus, aber Harry stoppte ihn.

„Nein, ich will in die Küche gehen." Es wurden Blicke rundherum im Raum ausgetauscht als Harry die Decke zurückschlug und aufstand.

„Du solltest im Bett bleiben …" Draco kam herüber und legte eine zurückhaltende Hand auf Harrys Arm. Harry musste seinen Kopf zurücklegen um ihm in die Augen zu schauen und als er das tat, festigte sich Dracos Griff etwas. Die Kraft der Attraktion war unaufhaltsam stärker, nun, da sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen und beide waren erleichtert, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Sirius runzelte die Stirn über sie und stupste Remus an, der seufzte und den Arm seines besten Freundes beruhigend tätschelte. Das würde einige eher schmerzhafte Erinnerungen für seinen Freund zurückbringen.

„Ich werde in Ordnung sein.", sagte Harry sanft, sich von Draco zurückziehend und zu den älteren Zauberern schauend. „Ich muss meine Beine sowieso ausstrecken." Tatsächlich fühlte er sich, als ob er im Haus auf und ab gehen wollte. Er war unruhig darüber, dass Professor Snape zurückkehrte, so verrückt wie das auch klang. Und er wusste, er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er in der Küche saß. „Hat irgendjemand meine Brille gesehen?" Harry schaute herum; seine Augen zusammengekniffen, versuchend zu sehen, wo die Brille sein könnte. Und dann erinnerte er sich. „Oh, richtig." Das erste, was Dursley getan hatte, als Harry für den Sommer in den Ligusterweg zurückkehrte, war Harrys Brille zu zerstören und zu verbrennen. Vielleicht war es sowieso Zeit für ihn etwas für seine Sehkraft zu tun.

„Komm schon, Pup. Ich werde etwas für dich herrichten." Harry erlaubte Sirius einen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen und ihn aus der Tür zu führen.

„Danke, Sirius." Sie schafften den halben Weg hinunter in die Küche, bevor Harry entschied, dass er seine Neugierde nicht mehr verstecken konnte. „So, Tatze?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich hörte, als du in Hogwarts warst, hatten du und mein Vater eine Menge Spaß mit Lucius Malfoy …"

Sirius wäre die Treppen hinunter gefallen in seiner Überraschung und seinem Schock, wenn Harry es nicht erwartet hätte und seinen Paten daran hinderte seinen Nacken zu brechen. „Nun, wirst du dich und Malfoy und meinen Dad erklären?"

„Verdammt, Harry! Was für eine Art auf einen Kerl zu springen!" Harry grinste ihn nur an. „Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Du würdest mir nicht glauben. Und wirst du wirklich dir darüber Sorgen machen, wie ich es herausgefunden habe? Ich würde gerne wissen, wie das überhaupt passiert ist." Harry und Sirius betraten die Küche.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt auf die Theke zu, Harry direkt hinter ihm. „Es ist einfach passiert. Es ist nicht so, als wenn es geplant gewesen wäre, oder so."

Harry starrte, er sah aus wie ein Fisch, so wie sich sein Mund bewegte. Remus und Draco betraten die Küche, Draco warf Harry und Sirius einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. Harry erholte sich und schlich sich näher zu seinem Patenonkel, so dass ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt waren. „Wie kannst du so gleichgültig darüber sein? Das ist Lucius Malfoy über den wir reden.", flüsterte er.

Sirius hielt den gleichgültigen Ausdruck aufrecht, auch wenn alles was er tun wollte, war, von der Unterhaltung wegzurennen. „Lucius war nicht so schlimm, als es passiert ist. Wir sind einige Zeit miteinander ausgegangen. Dein Dad war nur ein paar mal dabei, weil er neugierig war und uns hat es nicht gestört einen zusätzlichen Partner zu haben."

„Du warst mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen.", sagte Harry noch einmal, als ob das wiederholte Sagen Sirius dazu bringen würde zu sehen, wie schwerwiegend diese Aussage war. Aber Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte weiter damit Brote zu schmieren.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so eine große Sache daraus machst, Harry. Besonders nicht, so wie du und Baby Malfoy euch verhaltet. Ich nehme an, wir beide haben einfach nur guten Geschmack, eh?" Sirius stieß seinem Patenkind sanft in die Rippen und grinste als Harry anfing zu erröten und anfing bei den Broten zu helfen. Sirius schaute über seinen Schulter und kicherte. „Guck, er schaut mich an, als ob er sich wünschen würde, ich würde sterben." Harry schaute zurück und grinste. Sirius hatte Recht, Draco schoss mit seinem Blick Dolche auf ihn.

_Warum schaust du so?_

Draco lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl, überrascht. Er war so fixiert darauf Löcher in Blacks Kopf zu bohren, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, wie Harry sich umgedreht hatte um ihn anzuschauen. Er riss sich schnell zusammen und gab vor seine Nägel zu studieren, sein weißblondes Haar hing über seinen Augen und versteckte seine beginnende Rötung.

_Wie soll ich denn geschaut haben?_

_Nicht so wichtig._ Harry grinste und drehte sich wieder zur Anrichte. „Was ist zwischen dir und Lucius passiert?"

Sirius seufzte. „Du wirst weiter fragen bis du alles weist, oder?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber ja."

Sirius seufzte noch einmal und schaute über seine Schulter. „Hast du es Malfoy erzählt?"

„Nein. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sollte."

„Du könntest es ihm genauso gut sagen. Moony weiß es bereits, und es wird es wert sein den Ausdruck auf Malfoy Juniors Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er es nicht bereits weiß. Und vielleicht kann es der kleine Malfoy nutzen um seinen Vater unkomfortabel zu machen.", sagte Sirius als sie die Platten zum Tisch brachten, wo Remus und Draco saßen. Remus hatte versucht eine Unterhaltung mit Draco zu beginnen, während sie auf Sirius und Harry warteten, aber die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden war auf niemandem außer Harry. Remus dachte, es war sehr amüsant und war kein bisschen beleidigt, da es für ihn klar war, was vor sich ging. Draco konnte sich nicht helfen.

_Muss der Köter ständig in deiner Nähe sein, Harry?_

Harry verschluckte sich fast an einem Stück seines Brotes, aber erholte sich schnell. Gegenüber von ihm starrte Draco finster auf den Tisch. Harry verdrehte seinen Augen und sandte ihm einen mentalen Klaps zur Beruhigung. „Draco weist du irgendwas darüber mit wem dein Vater in Hogwarts ausgegangen ist?"

Draco schaute auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Und dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen. „Mir wurde nur von Mutter erzählt. Warum?"

„Also hattest du nie eine Idee davon, dass dein Vater und Sirius eine Zeitlang zusammen waren und ab und zu einen Dreier mit meinem Vater hatten?"

„Das meist du nicht ernst!"

„Warum macht jeder so eine große Sache daraus?"

„Weil es unsere Väter sind! Stimmts, Draco?" Harry schaute zu seinem … nun … Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er Draco nennen sollte. Sie waren nicht wirklich Freunde, aber sie waren auch nicht Feinde oder Fremde, wenn das irgendeinen Sinn machte. Und sie waren nicht wirklich ein Paar, aber da war offensichtlich mehr zwischen ihnen als nur eine freundschaftliche Anziehung.

Diese Gedanken verschwanden als er die Wut und das Gefühl des Verrats von Draco in Wellen kommend fühlte und die Augen des Slytherins waren von warmen Silber zu hellem harten Stahl geworden. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück, murmelte eine Entschuldigung, und war aus der Küche draußen bevor jemand wusste, war er sagen sollte.

_Draco?_

Harrys Ruf bleib unbeantwortet und direkt danach fühlte er, wie er komplett von Draco abgeschnitten wurde, was schmerzhafter war, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er seine Eltern zum zweiten Mal hatte gehen lassen. Er fühlte sich selbst taub werden und fiel aus seinem Stuhl um auf dem Boden in einem Haufen zitternder Glieder zu landen. Draco war nicht mehr bei ihm. Er konnte keinen Teil seines blonden Gegenstücks fühlen und Harry hatte sich nie so alleine gefühlt. Irgendwo im Haus schlug eine Tür zu und die symbolische Bedeutung schien Harry korrekt zu sein, da Türen anscheinend immer vor seinem Gesicht geschlossen wurden. Niemand wollte irgendwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Nach einer Weile verließen sie ihn alle.

„Harry? Harry, kannst du mich hören? Was ist mit dir?"

Als Harry nicht antwortete, hob Sirius ihn hoch, darauf vorbereitet ihn zurück ins Bett zu bringen. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum Draco ihn abgeschnitten hatte … er hätte von Draco niemals erwartet, dass er die Neuigkeiten so aufnehmen würde.

„Ich werde Draco holen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit der Verbindung zu tun hat, die zwischen ihnen ist.", lieferte Remus.

„Nein.", flüsterte Harry leise. „Bitte, lasst ihn allein."

„Aber Harry …"

„Nein, ich verstehe es. Ich hätte zuhören sollen. Wenigstens hab ich euch zwei. Ich könnte wirklich nicht nach mehr fragen oder mehr wollen."

Remus nickte aber er verstand es nicht ganz. Dachte Harry, er hätte Draco nicht? Das war lächerlich. Remus hatte gesehen, was zwischen den zwei Jungen Zauberern vor sich ging in dem Moment, in dem Madam Pomfrey ihm gesagt hatte, dass er das Bett verlassen konnte und Remus sofort zu Harrys Zimmer gegangen war. Er war überrascht gewesen zu fühlen, dass die zwei berüchtigsten Feinde von Hogwarts, schon emotional gebunden waren.

Das er ein Werwolf war, erlaubte ihm, die zusätzliche Magie zu riechen, die bei einem entstehenden Bund herumschwirrte. Und ihre Gefühle für einander waren schon vor dem Bund vorhanden; ansonsten wäre die Kraft von diesem nicht schon so stark. Also warum dachte Harry, dass er sich selbst dazu bringen musste alleine zu sein, oder wenigstens ohne Draco? Sobald Harry im Bett war, machte sich Remus auf die Suche nach Malfoy, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war, damit der Blonde Harry beruhigen konnte.

Seine Suche endete in der Bibliothek. Draco versuchte jeden auszuschließen, in dem er starke Verschließzauber auf die Tür legte, aber Remus hatte sie leicht deaktiviert und fand Draco vor Wut rauchend vor dem großen Kamin mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey als Gesellschaft. Remus wunderte sich, wo Draco den Drink gefunden hatte.

„Was willst du?" Draco machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe vom Feuer aufzuschauen.

Remus schob einen Stuhl näher zu Dracos und setzte sich. Er schnappte sich die Flasche aus Dracos Fingern und nahm einen guten Schluck. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, mit einem Werwolf zu teilen."

„Und wenn doch?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte die Flasche zurück. „Dann ist es wirklich zu schade, oder? Du wirst darüber hinweg kommen müssen, nehme ich an."

Draco schaute ihn von der Seite an. „Was tun Sie hier, Lupin? Hat Harry Sie geschickt?"

„Und wenn er das hat?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sirius musste Harry zum Bett zurück tragen nachdem zu gegangen bist."

Dracos Augen schossen herum zu Remus. „Was? Warum? Was fehlt ihm?" Er sprang auf. „Habt ihr Madam Pomfrey gefloht? Warum sitzt du immer noch hier, Wolf?"

„Dachte ich es mir doch …" Remus schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. „Harry geht es erst einmal gut. Draco, warum setzt du dich nicht und erzählst mir, was passiert ist, als Harry dir von deinem Vater und Sirius erzählt hat. Sicherlich hat es dich nicht so wütend gemacht?"

„Hat es." Draco setzte sich wieder hin. Lupin war nicht so schlecht, auch wenn er sich wie ein Bettler kleidete und sich jeden Vollmond in eine gefährliche Kreatur verwandelte. Er war einer der wenigen Leute, die neben Harry gestanden hatten.

„Aber warum? Du bist immerhin von Harry angezogen, oder? Da ist kein Unterschied."

„Darum bin ich so wütend."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Hast du was dagegen, es mir zu erklären?"

„Nein, werde ich nicht.", knurrte Draco und stieß sich vom Stuhl ab. „ Ich kenne Sie nicht."

„Das hat mit dir und deinem Vater zu tun, oder?" Remus ignorierte Dracos unhöflichen Ton, da er wusste, dass er nur ein Verteidigungsmechanismus war.

Dracos Hände ballten sich an seiner Seite, sein Kopf war erhoben und er stand, wie Malfoys stehen sollten. Draco schaute plötzlich zur Decke, als ob er durch sie hindurch in Harrys Zimmer sehen könnte, und seine Haltung entspannte sich. Er griff den Feuerwhiskey von Remus und warf sich zurück in den Clubsessel. Nachdem er einen Kehlen verbrennenden Schluck genommen hatte, reichte er den Feuerwhiskey an Remus zurück und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich war in meinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts und es war während der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, dass ich bemerkt habe, dass ich schwul bin."

„Du weist den genauen Zeitpunkt?"

Draco nickte. „Yeah, ich mochte den Kerl nicht, aber ich habe ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt respektiert. Aber dann habe ich ihn antreten sehen, und er hat mich überwältigt. Er wollte nicht dort sein. Es war glasklar und trotzdem ging er dort hinaus und einfach … es war unglaublich. Ich bemerkte, dass ich wirklich niemand anderen wollte danach, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Ich kam zu meiner Entscheidung und es hat sich nie verändert. Sogar wenn ich versucht habe, es zu verändern … Dann machte ich den Fehler, es meinem Vater zu erzählen, als ich für den Sommer nach Hause kam. Vater und ich hatten niemals zuvor Geheimnisse voreinander, ich hab mich ihm anvertraut, also habe ich nicht zweimal darüber nachgedacht, es ihm zu erzählen. Ich dachte, er würde es verstehen, oder wenigstens darüber hinwegkommen, da ich weiß, dass er mich liebt."

„Die Leute scheinen etwas anderes zu denken, aber sie wissen nicht, wie mein Vater wirklich ist …" Draco drehte sich von Remus weg um ins Feuer zu starren. „Wie auch immer, er hat es überhaupt nicht verstanden. Er hat alles versucht, außer das Schwulsein aus mir herauszuschlagen. Er war total dagegen; und bevor wir fertig waren und er weg gerufen wurde, war sein Büro verwüstet." Draco stoppte und schloss seine Augen. „Er ist auch nicht darüber hinweggekommen. Manchmal, wenn er zu mir schaut, weiß ich, dass er sich wünscht, er könnte nichts mit mir zu tun haben … er hat mir nie von sich und Black erzählt."

„Und ein Potter. Vergiss nicht, dass James da war."

„Danke, Professor. Das macht es so viel besser. Es macht es so viel einfacher, wenn du herausfindest, dass dein Vater ein verdammter Heuchler ist!"

„Ah. Und das ist es, was dir wirklich zu schaffen macht."

„Würde es Sie nicht auch stören? Er konnte da stehen und all diese Sachen zu seinem Sohn sagen, wenn er die ganze Zeit Kerle gemocht hat!"

„Das weist du nicht. Er hat immerhin Narcissa geheiratet."

„Das war eine arrangierte Ehe. Und es bedeutet nichts. Ich werde nicht mehr zulassen, dass irgendjemand mir vorschreibt, wie ich mein Leben leben soll."

„Das ist gut. Du solltest es Harry erzählen. Ich fürchte, er hat die falschen Schlüsse gezogen, darüber, warum du die Küche so eilig verlassen hast."

Draco stöhnte. „Der idiotische Griffindor denkt, ich habe ihn auch verlassen, oder?" Remus nickte. „Ich hätte bemerkten müssen, dass er das denken würde, wenn ich meine Schilde hochgezogen hatte. Aber ich habe es gemacht, um ihn davor zu bewahren, die ganze Wut, die ich meinem Vater gegenüber gespürt habe, zu fühlen. Ich werde mit ihm reden." Draco stand auf, aber Remus streckte einen Arm aus, den Feuerwhiskey wieder anbietend.

„Bleib. Er ist schon am schlafen. Sirius kommt herunter und als Harrys Vaterfiguren, wollen wir uns etwas mit dir unterhalten, Draco."

In dem Moment kam Sirius beschwingt in die Bibliothek mit einer weiteren Flasche Feuerwhiskey und einem wahnsinnigen Funkeln in seinen Augen. Draco wollte rennen. Und er wollte lange, und weit weg, und so schnell wie menschenmöglich rennen.

„Sitz, Draco!" Sirius schubste Draco zurück in seinen Sessel. „Lasst uns anstoßen!"

„Ich würde lieber gehen!"

„Zu schade!" Sirius' Lachen hallte durch das Haus, und Draco rollte sich in seinem Sessel beim Feuer in der Bibliothek zusammen, besorgt und sich wünschend, Harry wäre unten um ihn vor seinen verrückten, selbsternannten Vormündern zu beschützen.

* * *

Sirius hatte nicht geplant, die Situation zwischen Harry und Draco noch schlimmer zu machen, aber unglücklicherweise war das der Ausgang des Abends. Draco hatte geplant zum Schlafen zurück in das Zimmer zu gehen, das er sich mit Harry teilte, aber er schaffte es nicht. Draco, Sirius und Remus waren fast bis zur Morgenröte in der Bibliothek, Dinge diskutierend, hauptsächlich den Krieg und ihr wachsendes Misstrauen gegenüber Dumbledore, und während der ganzen Zeit füllten sie sich mit Feuerwhiskey. Dank Sirius, der es schaffte, die ganze Nacht Flaschen von Feuerwhiskey hinter seinem Rücken vorzuziehen, wurde Draco so betrunken, dass er sich nicht von seinem Sessel hätte bewegen können, selbst wenn ein Feuer den ganzen Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf verbrannt hätte.

Und so, als Harry erwachte, war es in einem leeren Raum. Da war kein Zeichen, dass Draco überhaupt in der Nacht im Bett gewesen war. Und Professor Snape war auch nicht zurückgekehrt. Harry legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte den Stachel von Enttäuschung in seinen Augen stechen und drückte seine Handballen gegen sie. Da war nichts, das es wert wäre zu weinen, oder? Er hätte nicht erwarten sollen, dass irgendetwas gutes oder spezielles von der Verbindung, die er und Draco teilten, entstehen würde. Es war immerhin die Zaubererwelt und Dinge wie ihre Bindung passierten ständig. Richtig? Er war sicher, dass da ein Weg sein musste, um zu trennen, was immer es auch war, dass sie auf diese Weise verband. Selbst als er versuchte, den Schmerz dieses Gedankens wegzuschieben, wusste er, dass sein Herz nur noch eine leere Hülle sein würde, wenn und sobald das passierte. Aber vielleicht war das das Beste. Es war zu gefährlich sich auf jemand anderen, als sich selbst zu verlassen.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell an. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, daher wusste er, dass die Bewohner des Hauses noch immer am Schlafen waren. Da waren sowieso nicht viele Personen im Hauptquartier im Moment, so dass er in der Lage war, sich hinauszuschleichen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Er war nicht sicher, wohin er ging, besonders, da er nicht gut sehen konnte, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab, einen kleinen Sack mit Galleone und ein bisschen Muggelgeld. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wohin er ging, Er wollte nur Spazierengehen, um raus zukommen, um sich zu distanzieren.

Sich bewusst sein über das Risiko, das er einging, wenn er das Hauptquartier so verließ, ließ er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel, da es zu warm war für eine Jacke und er trug keine Roben, um zu verhindern, dass er zu sehr bemerkt wurde, wenn er Muggelstraßen entlang ging. Er wusste, dass sie alle besorgt sein würden und sie würden alle sicherlich sehr wütend sein, über das Risiko, dass er einging. Das ist richtig … Wir dürfen unseren Retter, den Jungen-der-lebt, sinnlos am Straßenrand ermordet werden lassen, bevor er es nicht schafft den großen, bösen Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Gott behüte!

Ja, Harry war inzwischen ziemlich verbittert. Und wenn Snape da sein wird, wenn er zurückkam und versuchte, seine krumme Nase in die Angelegenheit zu stecken, würde Harry sich nicht zurückhalten, den Bastard mit den fettigen Haaren zu verfluchen. Harry schob seine Hände tief in seine Taschen und starrte auf seine Zehen, während er lief. Er versuchte, nicht an Draco zu denken, aber er war immer da, jeden seiner Gedanken in Anspruch nehmend, sogar mit einem hochgezogenen Schild, dass jeden seiner Gedanken blockierte. Es war komisch. Selbst wenn sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle abschirmten, konnte Harry Draco noch immer tief in seiner Seele spüren; da war noch immer ein Teil des Blonden in seinem Kopf. Ein warmer Fleck, pulsierend mit Leben …

Was er brauchte, war eine Ablenkung. Harry entschied in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Er wusste, dass es Ablenkung genug wäre, sicher und vor morgen Nachmittag dort anzukommen. Besonders, wenn er plante, dort auf muggelweise hin zu gelangen. Zu Fuß. Stimmung gehoben durch seine Entschlossenheit und der Mission, die er sich selbst gegeben hatte, stand Harry gerader und lief mit einem selbstbewussten Gang den Bürgersteig entlang und weg von Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf.

Es war nicht bis zum Mittag, als die Weasley Zwillinge ankamen, laut, und alle in der Küche zusammenkamen, übernächtigt und mit einem Kater, dass sie bemerkten, dass Harry gegangen war. Draco stolperte in die Küche, genau so aussehend, als wenn er auf einem der Tische der Bibliothek geschlafen hätte. Er blickte böse durch das Zimmer, besonders in Sirius' Richtung, und fragte prompt: „Wo ist Harry?"

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind gerade erst gekommen, Kumpel.", sagte Fred, als er die Initiative ergriff und versuchte etwas Kaffee zu stibitzen.

„Wir haben Harry noch nicht gesehen." George stellte die Kanne auf. Draco stolperte aus der Küche raus ohne ein weiteres Wort und man konnte hören, wie er sich auf den Weg machte die Treppen hoch.

„Hey! Was ist mit euch zwei und Malfoy los?", fragte George, sich setzend und einen Korb mit Brötchen herumreichend, mit Genehmigung von Molly Weasley.

„Sirius dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, Dracos Zunge mit Feuerwhiskey zu lösen, also haben wir ihn in der Bibliothek in die Enge getrieben, nachdem Harry zu Bett gegangen war.", sagte Remus, seinen Schädel haltend. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo Sirius seine Tränke aufbewahrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sirius nicht in der Lage sein würde zu funktionieren, bis der Kaffee eintraf.

„Zu schade, dass der Trottel seinen Alkohol halten kann.", krächzte Sirius hervor. „Das hat er bestimmt nicht von Lu – seinem Vater."

„Aber ist eure Mission in irgendeiner Art erfolgreich gewesen?", fragte Fred begierig, als er den Kaffee herumreichte. Dann grinste er über Sirius, der den Kaffee herunterstürzte, trotz der Hitze; er kannte immerhin einen fantastischen Heilspruch für seinen Mund.

Draco platzte plötzlich wieder in den Raum und kam schlitternd vor dem Tisch zum Stehen. Er sah außer sich aus.

„Harry ist verschwunden! Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, er ist verschwunden!" Die Worte sprudelten aus seinem Mund in schneller Abfolge, keine Pause für Atem erlaubend.

„Beruhige dich, Draco.", sagte Remus, während er aufstand, aber Draco begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Remus lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, er ist im Badezimmer, oder so. Es gibt eine Menge Räume hier."

„Nein, ich habe es überprüft. Und es wäre nicht von Bedeutung, wo er ist, ich kann ihn auch nicht hören. Er hat eine Mauer gebildet, um mich auszuschließen. Ich kann ihn fühlen, aber ich kann mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten. Und er ist nicht hier! Er ist irgendwo hin gegangen."

Draco machte nicht viel Sinn, aber alle verstanden ihn: Harry war nicht im Haus, und Draco brauchte Harry offensichtlich um bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Remus glaubte, Chaos wäre ausgebrochen und Dumbledore gerufen worden, wenn in dem Moment nicht Snape aufgetaucht wäre.

„Ruhe!" Überraschender Weise hörten alle. „Draco, geh nach oben und mach dich frisch. Wir gehen raus. Der Rest von euch, macht euch keine Sorgen. Wenn Potter wirklich rausgegangen ist, könnt ihr sicher sein, dass er nicht von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords angegriffen werden wird."

„Aber wie kannst du das wissen?", verlangte Draco. Severus schoss einen ungeduldigen Blick zu seinem Patenkind und Draco war weise genug, zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde.

„Er hat recht, Severus. Wie weist du das?", sagte Remus, eine zurückhaltende Hand auf Sirius Schulter platzierend.

„Das ist die Entscheidung, die der Dunkle Lord gefällt hat, in Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er es notwendig sieht, sich wieder auf Potter zu konzentrieren. Bis dahin, werden er und seine Anhänger damit beschäftigt sein, andere, wichtigere Spiele zu spielen. Der Dunkle Lord hat befohlen, das Feuer auf Harry Potter einzustellen."

„Was?" Sirius sprang zu seinen Füßen und näherte sich Severus. „Und warum sollten wir dir das glauben, Snape?"

„Tatze, beruhige dich."

„Ja, du kranker Köter, geh und finde deine Schnauze.", spukte Severus und verließ dann die Küche um Draco zu suchen.

„Nun, das war erheiternd!", sagte Fred.

„Was werden wir wegen Harry machen?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Severus denkt, er kann Draco davon abhalten nach Harry zu suchen. Ihre Bindung ist zu stark und zu neu für ihn im Moment um irgendetwas anderes zu tun."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte George. „Welche Verbindung?"

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, begann ein rumpelnder Lärm vom Kamin zu kommen.

„Uh oh! Ihr werdet …"

„Zwei kreischende, weinende und hysterische Mädchen als …"

„Gäste in einer Minute bekommen."

„Nun ist wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür.", sagte Sirius, aber Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke, Severus könnte eine Idee haben, wo Harry enden wird. Und Ginny und Hermine könnten Plätze kennen, zu denen Harry gegangen sein könnte."

„Hey, das ist eine grandiose Idee, Kumpel!", grinste Sirius, als die Mädchen aus dem Flohnetz taumelten, gefolgt von ihrem Gepäck. „Ich wusste, da waren mehr als 99 Gründe, warum ich dich um mich behalten habe!", stieß Sirius aus, seinen Freund den Rücken tätschelnd. Remus gluckste und half den Mädchen hoch.

„Guten Tag, Hermine, Ginny."

Guten Tag, Professor Lupin. Sirius."

„Ihr müsst mich das nicht mehr nennen. Remus oder Moony ist in Ordnung. Und ich sollte euch warnen, bevor Draco zurückkommt und eine weitere Panik heraufbeschwört, Harry hat das Haus verlassen und wird nun vermisst." Die Münder der Mädchen klappten auf, aber er sprach weiter, bevor sie etwas sagen konnten. „Aber Severus hat berichtet, dass Du-weist-schon-wer seinen Befehl, Harry zu töten oder gefangen zu nehmen, zurückgezogen hat, und ich tendiere dazu ihm in diesem Fall zu glauben."

Hermine nickte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ja, Professor Snape würde darüber nicht lügen, besonders, wenn es um Harrys Leben geht. Ich wundere mich, was Voldemort denkt?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass wir automatisch Snape damit vertrauen sollten.", begann Ginny unkomfortabel.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauensvotum in mich, Miss. Weasley. Sie können sicher sein, dass Harry sehr sicher sein wird und wir werden mit ihm noch vor Nachteinbruch zurück sein. Ich werde eine Nachricht schicken, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben." Severus nickte ihnen zu und führte dann einen panischen Draco aus Nummer Zwölf heraus, einen knurrenden Sirius zurücklassen, einen spekulierenden Remus, und vier völlig geplättete Jugendliche. Ginny war die erste, die sich erholte.

„Also haben wir eine Menge verpasst. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns einzuweihen, Remus."

* * *

„Ist es wahr, Severus? Der Dunkle Lord will Harry nicht mehr?", fragte Draco als er seinem Paten aus dem Hauptquartier des Ordens folgte und aus den Schutzzaubern heraus, damit sie apparieren konnten.

„Ja."

Draco hatte nur ein paar Sekunden, um erstaunt zu sein, bevor er in eine Seit-an-Seit-Apparation gezogen wurde. Sie kamen außerhalb der Schutzzauber von Spinner's End an. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich noch immer ein Ziel bin, dafür, dass ich mich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt habe? Sie werden mich finden, in dem Moment, in dem ich durch deine Schutzzauber gehe! Du hast gesagt, Du-weist-schon-wer beobachtet diesen Ort ständig, wegen deiner persönlichen Beziehung mit mir."

„Nein, Draco. Deine Lebensschuld ist auch aufgelöst worden. Technisch gesehen wurde sie aufgelöst, in dem Moment, in dem der Dunkle Lord dachte, er würde dich töten, wenn er Harrys Geist eindringt. Glücklicherweise für dich, konnte sein Todesfluch nicht funktionieren. Voldemort ist überzeugt, du und Harry bilden keine Gefahr mehr für ihn im Moment."

Draco sagte, seinen Kopf schüttelnd; er verstand nicht, wie das alles zustande kam. Er würde später nach einer detaillierten Erklärung fragen. „Werden wir wenigstens Harry finden? Er sollte nicht herumlaufen! Er braucht mehr Bettruhe! Dummer, idiotischer Griffindor!"

Severus wandte sich um und lächelte höhnisch über sein Patenkind. „Wo ist deine Kontrolle hin verschwunden, Draco? Und ja, wir werden ihn finden, aber erst muss ich mit jemandem sprechen, bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach dem Quälgeist machen."

Draco sprang nach vorne und knurrte in einer wilden Art. „Nenn ihn niemals so!", knurrte er.

Severus war kurz überrascht. Dieses Knurren war komplett tierisch gewesen und Dracos Pupillen hatten sich zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen, wie die einer Katze, mit einer silber glühenden Iris. Es hielt nur einen Moment, bevor Draco wieder zu sich selbst wurde. Severus erholte sich schnell von dem Schock, den Vorfall mental abspeichernd. Ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, was mit Harry und Draco passierte.

„Entschuldige. Ich vergaß, du bevorzugst die Bezeichnung idiotischer Griffindor."

„Ja, das ist besser. Severus … Kannst du mir bitte etwas sagen. Irgendwas dazu, was gerade zwischen Harry und mir passiert? Bitte?"

Severus hielt gerade innerhalb des Hauses um sich seinem Patenkind zuzuwenden. „Draco … So weit ich das sagen kann, sieht es so aus, wie Seelengefährten. Es würde alles erklären. Sogar euer Verhalten euch gegenüber als kleine Jungs. Das ist alles, was ich im Moment sagen kann. Mehr Recherche ist nötig."

„Seelengefährten.", flüsterte Draco bewundernd.

Severus nickte und blieb stehen, beobachtend und Draco einen Moment erlaubend, sich zu sammeln. Er war überrascht, wenn einen Moment später ein breites Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht entstand. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Patenkind sich so schnell mit der Idee anfreunden würde. Auf der anderen Seite passierte so eine Verbindung nicht über Nacht. Sie wächst und stärkt sich mit der Zeit. Und da Harry sich seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag nähert, wird sie stärker werden und eventuell verlangen, vollzogen zu werden.

„Das erklärt so viel.", hauchte Draco.

„Wie das?"

„Ich hatte diesen … Ich hatte diesen Schmerz, geistlich und körperlich. Seit letzten November."

Severus nickte. „Es sollte schlimmer geworden sein. Besonders da du und Potter aufgehört habt, miteinander zu sprechen und nicht mehr Hand aneinander gelegt habt." Er rollte mit seinen Augen, als Draco errötete. „Ich meinte, in einem gewalttätigen Zusammenhang, Dummkopf."

Er drehte sich weg und eilte den schmalen Flur entlang. Draco folgte seinem Paten durch das kleine, eklige Haus von der Größe einer Hütte, seine Nase in Verachtung kräuselnd. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass Severus einen finanziellen Sinn hatte und begonnen hatte, Galleonen aus seinen Galleonen zu machen und nun in der Lage war, sehr viel komfortabler zu leben und aus diesem Dreck auszuziehen. Severus behielt dieses heruntergekommene Haus nur, als einen Ort um sich zu verstecken, sollte Bedarf sein.

Der sehr kurze Weg endete in der Küche. Es war ebenso nichts besonderes. Die Spüle sah aus, als ob sie nie benutzt worden war. Die Ablagen waren mit Dreck, Flecken und Kerben bedeckt. Es gab einen schmalen Tisch in der Mitte, groß genug für zwei Personen. Einer der Stühle war besetzt. „Ah, mein Gast ist schon hier." Severus trat zur Seite, Draco erlaubend, zu sehen, wer auf sie wartete, und er gefror.

„Onkel Sev?" Draco schaute zwischen seinem Vater und Patenonkel hin und her, sich wundernd, ob er gerade verraten worden war.

„Hör auf dich zu kauern und komm und setzt dich neben mich, Draco. Wir haben Dinge zu besprechen."

„Ein Malfoy kauert sich niemals; außer dein Name ist Lucius und du kauerst dich zu Füßen deines Dunklen Lords! Hör auf, mich herum zu ordern, Vater. Ich werde dich nicht mein Leben ruinieren lassen, indem du mich wie dich machst, verdammter Heuchler!"

Lucius Griff an seinem Schlangengehstock festigte sich, aber er gab kein anderes Anzeichen, dass ihn die respektlose Triade seines Sohnes störte. Er blickte Draco kühl an, bis sein Sohn auf den Boden schauen musste. Lucius grinste.

„My, my, my. Draco scheint heute in einem schrecklichen Zustand zu sein. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich angewiesen, dass du zusiehst, dass er in keinster Weise verletzt wird, Severus." Lucius betrachtete seinen Freund, während Draco mit großen Augen zwischen ihnen hin und her schaute. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die dreckige Anrichte. Beide Malfoys zuckten zusammen.

„Draco hängt sehr an meinem Neffen und umgekehrt. Und nun ist mein Neffe verschwunden. Draco ist natürlich beunruhigt über sein Verbleiben."

„Nun, da du da bist, Vater, wird Severus Neffe einen Moment warten müssen. Vielleicht könntest du eine Verwirrung meinerseits aufklären."

„Natürlich, Draco. Was willst du wissen?"

„Erkläre mir deine Beziehung zu Sirius Black und James Potter in Hogwarts." Draco empfand großes Vergnügen dabei, als er sah, wie die Farbe im Gesicht seines Vaters verblasste.

„Hast du das gemacht?", zischte Lucius Severus an.

„Nein, es war nicht ich. Black muss es ihm erzählt haben."

„Black hat mir gar nichts erzählt. Es war Harry, der es herausgefunden hat."

„Harry Potter?"

„Wer sonst könnte es gewesen sein, Vater?"

„Wie in Merlins Namen hat er das herausgefunden?"

Severus blieb still, aber er wusste, Harry erhielt die Information auf die gleiche Weise, in der er erfahren hatte, dass Severus sein Onkel war.

„Das ist nicht die wichtige Angelegenheit, Vater. Warum erklärst du mir nicht, warum du ein Bastard gegenüber deinem Sohn warst, als er dir etwas anvertraut hat, was er vor dem Rest der Welt geheim gehalten hat? Du bist über mich quasi hergefallen. Du hast alles versucht, um mich wieder normal zu machen. Du hast mich angeschaut, als wenn ich ein Muggel wäre … Und die ganze Zeit warst du ein Heuchler!"

Lucius schaute vielsagend zu Severus, der den Hinweis verstand und die zwei Malfoys schnell und fröhlich alleine ließ. Lucius schaute für einen Moment zu seinem Gehstock und atmete tief ein. „Draco, ich habe keine Entschuldigung. Aber es tut mir Leid."

„Wie bitte?" Dracos Augen sprangen praktisch aus seinem Kopf. Hatte er gerade hört, wie sich sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, der außerordentliche Bastard, entschuldigt hatte?

„Ich habe nicht wie ein Vater gedacht. Ich ließ den Dunklen Lord meinen Verstand und Urteilsvermögen übernehmen, und obwohl es keine angemessene Entschuldigung ist, der Dunkle Lord wurde ein paar Monate später zurückerwartet, als du es mir erzählt hast. Ich wollte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht darum kümmern. Ich hätte dich niemals denken lassen sollen, dass du etwas wärst, das weniger wert ist, als ein Malfoy. Das habe ich niemals gedacht."

Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Ähh …"

„Draco, wegen Sirius und Potter …"

Sirius? Draco betrachtete seinen Vater. Diese Beziehung musste seinem Vater etwas bedeutet haben, das er das entkommen ließ. Draco grinste. „Lass mich raten. Großvater hat dich gezwungen, den falschen Black zu heiraten." Lucius starrte seinen Sohn für eine Minute an und lächelte dann. Es war ein schmales, zu dünnes Lächeln, aber immerhin ein Lächeln.

„Ich bin froh zu wissen, dass mein Sohn kein Idiot ist. Sehr gute Schlussfolgerung, Draco."

Draco war etwas verblüfft, trotz seines ruhigen Auftretens. „So … Wenn dir die Chance gegeben wäre, hättest du Sirius Black gewählt zum Heiraten?" Lucius antwortete nicht mit Worten, stattdessen stand er auf in der Suche nach Severus, was Antwort genug für Draco war. Seinen Vater folgend, fragte er: „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich mit der Bitte kommen würde, meinen Seelengefährten zu heiraten, der ein Junge ist?"

Lucius stoppte und schaute hinunter, die Augen zur Seite gewandt. „Es hört sich an, als hättest du ihn schon gefunden."

Draco nickte langsam. „Habe ich."

„Und wie fühlst du darüber?"

Lucius und Draco standen sich gegenüber in dem dunklen Flur von Severus' Mauseloch, ihre Blicke, fast identisch, schweiften nie von einander weg. Draco lächelte und sein Vater schaute überrascht. Er hatte Draco nicht mehr mit so einem strahlenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gesehen, seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. „Es ist erschreckend; mein Magen wird so unruhig, dass ich Krank werden könnte. Da ist eine Verbindung zwischen uns, die uns gezwungen hat, nach unserer Anziehung aufeinander zu handeln, trotzdem, wenn die Verbindung nicht da wäre, weiß ich genau, dass wir irgendwann genauso wie jetzt geendet wären. Ich mache mir manchmal Sorgen, dass es das nicht Wert ist. Aber dann fühle ich ihn in meinem Kopf, in meiner Seele, und es ist das beste Gefühl der Welt. Und ich habe … Ich habe ihn geliebt, seit ich vierzehn war.", gab er leise zu.

„Offensichtlich hat deine Zeit mit dieser Person dich weich gemacht, Draco. Du darfst ihn dich nicht schwächer machen lassen."

Dracos Augen blitzten wie geschmolzenes Silber und für eine Sekunde war es für Lucius so, als wenn er einen gefährlichen Fremden anschauen würde. „Er bewirkt, dass ich besser sein will.", zischte Draco. „Ich bin schon stärker dank ihm. Ich wollte deinen Segen, Vater, aber es wird mich nicht interessieren, wenn ich ihn nicht kriegen sollte."

Draco wandte sich zum gehen und wurde aufgehalten, als Lucius seinen Arm griff. „Ich gebe dir meinen Segen. Wie du gesagt hast, ich würde kein verdammter Heuchler sein wollen." Draco errötete und Lucius lachte. „Und ja. Ich muss ihn treffen. Ein Reinblut, hoffe ich?"

„Zum Glück für dich, hat er gerade herausgefunden, dass er eins ist."

„Oh? Kenne ich ihn? Es ist nicht Zabini, oder? Ihr zwei mögt euch ziemlich."

„Erstens hast du gerade die schlimmsten Bilder in meinen Kopf gesetzt. Danke. Und nein, es ist nicht Blaise. Merlin, er ist wie mein Bruder."

„Nun, dann nehme ich an, es ist der Neffe von Severus. Er hat genug Hinweise gegeben. Obwohl ich sicher bin ,dass Severus ein Einzelkind ist und daher keine Neffen haben kann."

„Er ist ein Griffindor."

„Draco, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Draco grinste. „Ja, es ist wahr. Er wird auch demnächst sein Erbe erhalten, was ihm von seinen verschiedenen Eltern hinterlassen wurde, in weniger als zwei Wochen und er ist fast so reich wie wir."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Hmm, ein reicher, reinblütiger Griffindor … Es kann kein Weasley sein, dank Merlin! Nicht Longbottom?" Die Angst war so groß, dass sein Vater seine Maske vergaß und genau zeigte, wie am Boden zerstört und traumatisiert er sein würde, sollte es sich herausstellen, dass es Neville Longbottom ist. Als Rache dafür, dass er eine solch verabscheuungswürdige Sache vorgeschlagen hat, ließ Draco die Stille weiter bestehen, und beließ seinen Vater in dem Glauben, dass diese Sache wahr sein könnte. Aber Severus wählte diesen Moment um wieder aufzutauchen.

„Oh, um Merlins Willen, Draco! Sag deinem Vater endlich, wer mein Neffe ist."

„Ja, Draco. Fahr fort und sag mir, dass dein Seelengefährte nicht Neville Longbottom ist. Ich bitte dich …"

„Du hättest es erraten sollen, als Draco dir vom Erbe des Jungen erzählt hat, Lucius. Was bedeutet, dass der Junge demnächst Geburtstag hat."

„Wie ich mich erinnere, steht Longbottoms Geburtstag gerade vor der Tür.", antwortete Lucius und schaute ausdruckslos zwischen seinem Sohn und seinem Freund hin und her. Das einzige, was durch Lucius' Kopf ging, war: _bitte nicht Longbottom. Jeder nur nicht Longbottom … Ich würde mein Blut für jeden geben, nur nicht Longbottom._

„Mein Seelengefährte ist nicht Neville Longbottom." Er grinste, als Lucius ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich. „Es ist Harry Potter." Ja Vater, das ist richtig. Der-idiotische-Junge-der-lebt-um-hinreißend-zu-sei n.

Lucius schnaubte in einer sehr unmalfoy'schen Art. „War ja klar. Schicksal wird immer zu Unwahrscheinlichkeiten gezogen. Wenigstens hast du dir jemanden mit Potenzial und dem Aussehen dazu ausgesucht. Die Pottermänner waren schon immer sehenswert."

„Schicksal ist einige Schritte weiter gegangen und hat entschieden, dass Draco und Harry eine Seelengefährtenverbindung teilen werden."

Das überraschte Lucius und seine Augen leuchteten. Die Möglichkeiten einer solchen Verbindung waren unendlich! „Also seit ihr wirklich Seelengefährten.", hauchte er. Dann räusperte er sich und studierte Severus. „Und Harry Potter ist wirklich dein Neffe?" Severus nickte. „Du musst mir diese Geschichte erzählen, alter Freund. Und wenn das wahr ist, dann weiß ich genau, wo dein Neffe ist. Oder wenigstens, wo er vor zwanzig Minuten war."

„Wo? Wo ist er?", verlangte Draco.

„Es war die Winkelgasse, wo ich Potter zuletzt gesehen habe. Uns wurde gesagt ihm fern zu bleiben, aber ich war neugierig, warum der Junge alleine unterwegs war, augenscheinlich völlig sorgenfrei – Draco? Wo denkst du, das du hingehst?"

Draco schaute vom Flohpulverbehälter auf, ein Stirnrunzeln in seinem Gesicht. „Wo denkst du, das ich hingehe? Meinen idiotischen Griffindor holen."

„Nein Sohn, ich habe eine bessere Idee."


	8. Two Become One

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 8**

**Two Become One**

Harry konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem er so viele Überraschungen erlebt hatte, und heute kam ein Schock nach dem anderen. Er entkam dem Hauptquartier des Ordens und weg von Dumbledore. Er schaffte es sogar in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, ohne Mordversuche oder ähnliches. Und das alles ohne seinen praktischen Tarnumhang; was ihn noch mehr überraschte, da Harry schwören könnte, dass er den ganzen Tag über bekannte Todesser gesehen hatte. Die meisten von ihnen, erinnerte er sich, waren unauffällige, noch nicht bekannte, niedrig rankende Todesser, aber immer noch Todesser. Das erste Mal, das Harry einem Todesser über den Weg lief, war, als er sich entschied in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus zu gehen um Hedwig ein paar Leckereien zu kaufen. Als er zur Tür herein wollte, kam ein Todesser gerade aus dieser heraus. Beide Zauberer gefroren, den anderen sofort als Feind erkennend.

Harrys Zauberstab war sofort in seiner Hand, Expelliarmus auf der Spitze seiner Zunge. Er zögerte in der letzten Sekunde, als der Mann seine Hand langsam hob um seinen Hut zu lüften. Und bevor Harry blinzeln konnte, duckte sich der Todesser zur Seite und verschwand in einer Gasse. Und das war alles, was irgendeiner der Todesser tat. Sie würden nur nicken und ihren eigenen Todesserweg gehen.

„Was, verdammte Scheiße, geht hier vor sich?", schrie Harry schließlich, nachdem er genug Todesser gesehen hatte. Niemand antwortete ihm, aber er erhielt einige böse, ein paar besorgte und mehr als genug mitleidige Blicke, um für die Stille aufzukommen.

Es war, als er die Straße zu Flourish und Blotts überquerte, dass er Lucius Malfoy bemerkte. Wenigstens dachte er, dass es Dracos Vater war. Aber der Mann, den Harry sah, hatte einfach genickt und sich weggedreht, in Null Komma nichts verschwunden. Harry interessierte es nicht, wer es vorher getan hatte, er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Lucius Malfoy einfach nur ihn, Harry Potter, bemerken würde und dann einfach gehen würde, ohne einen einfachen Fluch abgefeuert zu haben.

„Dann konnte das nicht Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein, den ich in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe.", murmelte er einige Zeit später, als er sich gemütlich auf den Weg zur Eisdiele machte. „Natürlich war er das nicht. Ich habe meine Brille nicht, also hätte es jeder mit blonden Haaren sein können. Yeah."

„Nein, Potter. Sie hatten Recht, das war ich.", sagte Lucius Malfoy von hinter ihm. Harry wirbelte herum, sein Zauberstab schon gezogen. Unglücklicher Weise war Lucius darauf vorbereitet und nahm Harry einfach seinen Stab ab. „Da. Nun können wir uns sicher sein, dass wir keine Unfälle haben werden, während wir uns unterhalten. Sollen wir gehen?"

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen mit Ihnen -" Lucius zog Harry in eine einarmige Umarmung und apparierte auf der Stelle, bevor Harry eine Chance hatte sich wegzubewegen.

Harry war nicht verängstigt. Er war noch nicht einmal besorgt. Und als sie in einer Eingangshalle eines unbekannten Ortes ankamen, war er auch nicht nervös. Harry war wütend.

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir? Warum haben Sie mich hier hingebracht?" Lucius ignorierte ihn und ging weg. „Hey!" Harry fühlte sich etwas eigenartig, in der Mitte einer seltsam brillant erleuchteten Eingangshalle stehend.

Er schaute sich um und fand eine Plakette an der Wand, die das Haus als Snape Manor bezeichnete._Oh, perfekt!_ Seufzend folgte Harry dem Gang, den Lucius genommen hatte. Da war wirklich nichts, was Harry tun konnte, da Lucius immer noch seinen Zauberstab hatte. Als er dem Malfoy schnell folgte, fühlte er Lucius' Sohn auf die Mauer einschlagen, die er errichtet hatte, um ihn raus zu halten. Komischerweise war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass Draco noch immer da war, versuchend durch seine dickköpfigen Schilde zu kommen. Aber selbst dann, seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Er würde alleine bleiben. Es war genauso für Dracos Schutz als auch für seinen.

Harry fand Lucius in einem Büro entlang des Hauptgangs. Die Hauselfen mussten vorher darin gewesen sein, da der große Kamin hell erleuchtet war mit einem prasselnden Feuer. Persönlich dachte Harry, es war zu warm, um ein Feuer zu brauchen.

„Hier, Potter. Ein Drink." Der ältere Zauberer reichte ihm ein kleines Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit von der Farbe von dunklem Bernstein. Harry nahm es, plante aber nicht daraus zu trinken.

„Was machen wir hier, Mister Malfoy?" Harry beobachtete den älteren Zauberer sorgfältig. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er sehr unhöflich starrte, nahm Lucius an.

„Mister Potter, bitte setzen Sie sich und versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihnen hier keine Gefahr droht. Lucius setzte sich elegant auf ein großes, komfortabel aussehendes, schwarzes Ledersofa und Harry hätte unter normalen Umständen den Sessel genommen.

„Denken Sie, ich bin blöd? Natürlich bin ich in Gefahr! Ich bin immer in tödlicher Gefahr! Fragen Sie Trelawney. Und wenn Sie hier sind, Mister Malfoy, ist Voldemort nicht weit weg."

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort als Malfoy." Lucius hob seine Hand, als Harry schnell seinen Mund öffnete. „Allerdings reicht Ihnen das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, also könnte ich Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab zurückgeben …" Harrys Mund klappte zu. „Solange Sie schwören, ihn nicht gegen mich zu verwenden."

„Ich werde es nicht machen, wenn Sie es auch nicht machen."

„Geschäft abgeschlossen, dann." Lucius warf Harrys Stab zurück und Harry schnappte ihn aus der Luft und begann zu prüfen, dass er auch nicht gefälscht wurde. Als er erkannte, dass er seinen eigenen Stab hielt, sagte ihm ein schneller Spruch, dass sein Drink nicht vergiftet war. Es schien, als ob Lucius nicht plante, ihn auf diese Art zu töten. Harry stürzte seinen Drink hinunter bevor er sich in den Sessel setzte, der seinem Entführer gegenüber stand.

„Warum bin ich dann hier?"

„Ich bin sozusagen ein Bote, nehme ich an." Lucius lehnte sich zurück und überschlug seine Beine.

„Von Ihrem Meister?", spöttelte Harry. Lucius ignorierte sein Verhalten und nippte an seinem Drink.

„Nein, ich fürchte, er ist viel zu beschäftigt, um dich bei seinen Plänen mit einzubeziehen." Harry schnaubte, obwohl er jedem Wort aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ich habe heute meinen Sohn gesehen. Wir hatten eine interessante Unterhaltung."

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" Harry, in seiner gewohnt eiligen Art, sprang auf und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lucius Gesicht. „Sagen Sie mir sofort, was Sie mit Draco gemacht haben, oder ich werde -"

„Beruhig dich, Potter. Meinem Sohn wurde nichts angetan. Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde meinen eigenen Sohn verletzen?"

„Er musste vor Ihnen weglaufen, oder?", fauchte Harry.

„Das war ein Trick, Potter. Ich wollte meinen Sohn beschützen. Vor vielen. Ich ließ Severus ihn verstecken, so dass ihm nicht befohlen werden konnte, den Todessern gegen seinen Willen beizutreten. Draco hat kein Verlangen, zu Füßen meines Lords zu kriechen."

Harry blinzelte, dieses langsam verarbeitend. „Wo ist er dann?"

„Zurück beim Orden mit diesem irren Dumbledore. Anscheinend hatte dieser alte Trottel einen Geistesblitz in letzter Minute und hat eine Verwendung für Draco gefunden. Er hatte die Möglichkeit Draco schon vorher zu benutzen, wissend, dass Draco bei Severus war. Ich frage mich, warum er plötzlich meinen Sohn benutzen will, wenn er es davor nicht wollte. Haben Sie irgendwelche Ideen, Potter?" Lucius beobachtete Harrys Reaktion sorgfältig und war wie immer erstaunt, über die Emotionen, die über das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers flogen. „Sie sollten wirklich versuchen, Ihre Emotionen mehr zu verstecken, Potter. Ich habe vor sicher zu gehen, dass Sie ein angemessenes Training für ein Reinblut bekommen."

Harry fiel zurück in seinen Sessel und zog frustriert an seinem Haar. Er wusste ganz genau, warum Dumbledore plötzlich ein Interesse in Draco hatte. Es war die Verbindung. Dumbledore war dort gewesen im Hauptquartier. Dinge gesehen … Er würde Draco benutzen, um ihn noch mehr gefangen zu nehmen.

„Ich muss gehen, ihn holen. Wir können ihn nicht Dumbledore überlassen."

„Sie spielen nicht mehr die Marionette, wie ich sehe. Das ist gut." Ja, Lucius war tatsächlich zufrieden. Mit Harry an der Seite seines Sohnes, würde die Malfoyfamilie sogar noch mehr Macht und Unterstützung erhalten. Und wie Draco gesagt hatte, da war viel Potenzial in Potter.

„Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wo Draco ist? Vielleicht sollten Sie Snape kontaktieren. Er könnte etwas wissen." _Habe ich wirklich gerade diese Unterhaltung mit Lucius Malfoy?_

„Ich weiß mehr als nur ein bisschen." Und da war Severus, in den Raum gleitend, als ob seine Welt nicht auf den Kopf geschmissen worden war. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du ein geeigneter Babysitter warst, Lucius?"

„Natürlich, Severus. Und Potter hat mir viel zum Nachdenken gegeben."

„Entschuldigen Sie mich?" Harry wandte sich an seinen Onkel. „Professor? Sie haben Lucius, dem Todesser Nummer Eins, gesagt, dass er auf mich aufpassen soll? Haben Sie ihren Verstand verloren?"

„Du solltest wissen,", sagte Severus mit einer Prise Verachtung, und akzeptierte einen Drink von Lucius. „dass ich der Todesser Nummer Eins bin. Lucius, du bist auf einen nahen zweiten Platz."

„Das denke ich nicht, alter Freund. Der Dunkle Lord betrachtet eindeutig mich als seine Rechte Hand …"

Harry stand mit seinen Armen vor der Brust verschränkt, auf Severus und Lucius nieder schauend, während sie miteinander kabbelten, wer der Todesser Nummer Eins war. Harrys Mund hing verständlicherweise weit offen.

„Hallo? Habt ihr ernsthaft Draco vergessen? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihn mit Dumbledore zurückgelassen haben, Professor!"

„Draco sollte eigentlich auf eine Mission gehen, aber bedauerlicherweise für den Orden, ist der junge Malfoy unterwegs verschwunden. Wirklich traurig." Severus lächelte seinen Neffen süffisant an. Harry begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Er wollte wissen, dass Draco in Sicherheit war, aber er wollte auch nicht die Mauer um seinen Geist herunterfahren, für den Fall, dass Draco darauf wartete. „Setz dich, Harry." Severus schubste Harry sanft in Richtung eines Stuhls, erleichtert, als Harry sich hinsetzte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Lucius. „Du wirst dich jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollen. Ich erwarte" Severus blickte finster zu Harry. „unwillkommene Besucher."

„Ja. Ich bin noch nicht ganz bereit dafür." Lucius nickte beiden, Harry und Severus, zu und verließ dann schnell das Büro.

Severus setzte sich zurück und studierte seinen finster blickenden Neffen. An diesem Morgen hatte Severus geplant, zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen und Lily und das Tagebuch mit Harry zu besprechen, aber der Dunkle Lord rief ihn, bevor er Hogwarts verlassen konnte. Und nun konnte er sehen, wie wütend Harry geworden war, weil er nicht rechtzeitig zurückgekommen war. Glaubte der Junge wirklich, dass er nicht die Beziehung verfolgen wollte, die sie immer hätten haben sollen? Wenn er das tat, dann war Potter ein Idiot, genau wie sein Vater.

„Hattest du heute Spaß, Harry? Ganz allein, ohne Schutz?"

„Ja, danke. Es war ziemlich erfrischend." Severus' Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. Draco färbte eindeutig auf Harry ab. „Und erleuchtend. Wusstest du, dass die Todesser aufgehört haben, mich zu verfolgen?"

„Ja, das wusste ich. Darum war ich auch nicht in der Lage, dich zuvor zu treffen." Harry begann wieder finster zu blicken. „Der Dunkle Lord rief mich zu sich. Ich hatte keine Wahl, außer zu gehen." Es war eine gültige Entschuldigung, aber Severus konnte sehen, dass Harry nicht bereit war, sie zu hören. Also würden sie es an einem anderen Tag besprechen. „Dein Eigentum wird hierher gebracht, während wir uns unterhalten, genauso wie das von Miss Granger und von Draco. Ihr werdet nicht hier bleiben, da Dumbledore hier Zugang zu euch haben würde. Bis auf weiteres wird der Tropfende Kessel reichen müssen."

„Dort könnte er uns genauso kriegen."

„Vielleicht, aber alles was er dort tun könnte, ist, sich mit euch zu unterhalten. Es ist ein zu öffentlicher Platz, als wenn er dort etwas versuchen würde."

„Etwas versuchen? Das ist Dumbledore, über den wir hier sprechen. Was würde er tun?" Severus starrte unerschütterlich in die Augen seines Neffen.

„Bist du bereit für mehr Wahrheiten, Harry?"

„Ich war bereit, seit ich ein Jahr alt war."

„Gut. Wir werden uns nach dem Abendbrot weiter unterhalten. Du solltest das Zimmer mit dem Flohanschluss suchen gehen. Deine Freunde werden bald hier ankommen." Severus wedelte mit einer Hand in Richtung Tür, aber schaute ihn nicht weiter an.

„Gut. Ich werde gehen." Er schlich im Schneckentempo voran, aber er machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Flohzimmer. Zu schade, dass Onkel Sevvy vergessen hatte ihm zu sagen, wo es war. Was bedeutete, dass Harry sich leicht verirrte und er war sicher, dass fast fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren, seit er mit der Suche begonnen hatte. Er wunderte sich, wie Snape es geschafft hatte, so ein großes Manor zu bekommen. Er hätte das Flohzimmer niemals gefunden, wenn er es nicht im selben Moment passiert hätte, in dem Sirius aus dem selben herausgeschossen kam, in Harry hinein rannte und verursachte, dass beide in einem Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden lagen.

„Harry!", sprach ein Teil des Gliedmaßenberges.

„Hallo, Tatze.", antwortete der andere Teil.

„Harry!" Fred und George kamen aus dem Raum gehüpft und halfen Harry und Sirius auf.

„Danke, Junges." Er grinste die Zwillinge an und umarmte beide, wirklich glücklich sie zu sehen. „Sirius, du solltest wirklich schauen, wo du hingehst?"

„Schau, wer da redet! Was hast du gedacht, das du tust, als du das Hauptquartier einfach so verlassen hast?"

„Ich bin nur zu einem Spaziergang gegangen …" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, du hättest wenigstens eine Notiz für Draco dalassen können. Er ist verrückt geworden!"

„Draco ist hier?" Harry schielte in das Flohzimmer und entspannte sich, als er nur Remus, Ginny und Hermine sah, die ihre Klamotten abklopften und Hermines Truhe und Taschen zusammensuchten.

„Ja, er ist hier." Harry verspannte sich und ihm graute so davor, Draco zu sehen, dass er sich darauf vorbereitete, wegzurennen. „Er kam mit Snape an. Hast du ihn noch nicht gesehen?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur Snape und Lucius Malfoy gesehen."

„Lucius Malfoy?" Fred lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ist er immer noch hier?"

„Was hat der sexy Todesser gewollt?", flötete George, aber Harry sah nur Sirius, der plötzlich aussah, als ob er wegrennen wollte.

„Er ist gegangen. Scheinbar will Voldemort im Moment nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke, ich bin ein bisschen beleidigt davon."

„Ernsthaft? Snape hat die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Yeah, ich werde es dir während des Abendbrots erzählen." Harry ging dann ins Flohzimmer. „Hermine, Ginny, könntet ihr mal für eine Minute her kommen?", fragte er, während er in eine Ecke lief, um dort zu stehen. Er wollte die Wand in seinem Rücken haben, so dass er sehen konnte, wenn Draco irgendwie in seine Nähe kam. Er war nicht so vergesslich, wie es manche Leute dachten. Harry wusste, dass er Draco nicht würde widerstehen können, wenn er nahe genug an ihn herankam, um ihn zu berühren.

Die beiden Hexen lächelten zögerlich und näherten sich ihm. Er lächelte und streckte seine Hände aus um nach denen der beiden Mädchen zu greifen. „Wie geht es euch beiden?", fragte er. Hermine starrte ihren Freund überrascht an. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, an dem sie seine Augen so klar und leuchtend gesehen hatte. Es war das Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres, was schon so lange her schien. Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu weinen und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu schließen.

„Oh, Harry! Mir geht es gut. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Harry lächelte in das Haar seiner Freundin. „Es geht mir jetzt um einiges besser." Jemand räusperte sich und Harry öffnete seinen anderen Arm. Ginny warf sie fast auf den Boden mit ihren überglücklichen Dramatik, als sie in die Umarmung flog.

„Oh, hey Draco!", rief Fred vom Gang. Harry zog sich so schnell von seinen Freundinnen zurück, dass sie auf den Boden purzelten.

„Harry, was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine auf dem Rücken liegend.

„Harry ist im Flohzimmer.", sagte George hilfreich. Dann hörte Harry ihn dramatisch zu Fred flüstern. „Ooh! Er sieht aus, als ob er bereit ist zu töten."

„Harry? Was ist in dich gefahren?" Ginny zog sich selbst auf ihre Knie und stemmte ihre Fäuste in ihre Hüfte; sogar während sie kniete, war Ginny Weasley eindrucksvoll.

Aber Harry hörte nicht zu und schaute schon nach einem Weg um zu entkommen und er dankte allen Göttern des Universums, als er eine Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke entdeckte. Sie war unauffällig, genau wie die Wand angemalt und man würde nicht wissen, dass sie da ist, außer man würde anhalten und den Fleck für eine Minute anschauen. Harry flitzte hinüber und stieß sie auf, und als er das tat, erblickte er Draco über seine Schulter, genau als er die Tür wieder schloss und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Draco hielt genau außerhalb des Flohzimmers an und schaute hinein. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, Harry wäre hier drin? Ich sehe ihn nicht."

„Was meinst du damit? Harry ist genau da drü…ben…" Fred brach ab, als er sah, dass er in eine leere Ecke zeigte, in der Hermine und Ginny auf dem Boden knieten. Harry war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Oi, Sis! Wohin ist Harry gegangen?"

„Er ist darüber gerannt, durch die Tür.", murrte Ginny, auf die halb versteckte Tür zeigend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er dich sehen möchte, Draco.", sagte Hermine sanft, nachdem sie aufgestanden war.

„Es ist mir wirklich scheißegal, was er gerade will!" Draco ignorierte die anderen und flog regelrecht durch die Tür in ein großes, dunkles Vorzimmer. Eine Kerze brannte auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, einen schmalen Durchgang gegenüber erleuchtend. Draco erfasste schnell den Raum, bevor er durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite rannte. Er bemerkte kurzzeitig, dass er erstaunlich gut im Dunkeln sehen konnte.

Die Tür führte ihn in einen gut erleuchteten Gang und Draco bemerkte Harry aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. „Harry! Halt!" Natürlich hörte Harry nicht und Draco verfluchte seinen Seelengefährten, während er ihn weiter verfolgte.

Sie flogen Gänge hinunter, vorbei an zahlreichen Räumen und Korridoren und Dracos Ärger erreichte sein Pentagramm. Endlich passierte er gerade einen Korridor, als Harry weiter vorne um eine Ecke bog, und da Draco mit Snape Manor vertrauter war, wusste er genau, wohin der Gang Harry führen würde, und der Korridor, an dem er stand, würde ihn dort in der Hälfte der Zeit hinführen. Mit einem gemeinen Lächeln wanderte Draco den Korridor hinunter und joggte in einem gemächlichen Tempo. Er würde auf sein Opfer warten.

Harry wurde langsamer bis zum Halt und beugte sich vorn über vor zwei großen, schwarzen Türen, die schmückend mit großen Kupferblättern bedeckt waren; versuchend so viel Luft wie möglich einzuatmen. Was er brauchte, war ein Platz um zu sitzen und sich auszuruhen um zu überlegen, was er tun soll und wie er mit Draco umgehen sollte. Er streckte eine Hand aus um sich auf dem Türknauf abzustützen und fiel buchstäblich durch die Tür, als diese aufschwang.

„Verdammt …", murmelte er und schaute auf um zu sehen, wo er war. „Snape hat eine Bibliothek, huh?" Harry staubte sich ab und steuerte die dunkelste Ecke im hinteres Teil der Bibliothek an und fand genau, was er gesucht hatte. Ein einsamer Sessel, welcher überraschender Weise hellrote Kissen hatte, und der komplett von Schatten umgeben war, stand außerhalb des Blickfeldes mit einer schönen Aussicht auf die Bibliothekstüren. Harry ging an den letzten Bücherregalen vorbei und blieb genau vor dem Sessel stehen und schaute ihn nur an.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du fragst dich selber, warum du so ein Feigling geworden bist." Dracos Stimme berührte ihn wie Seide und sie brachte die Haare in Harrys Nacken dazu, sich aufzurichten.

„Tatsächlich habe ich gedacht, dass dieser Sessel nicht in Severus Snapes Haus gehört."

Harry drehte sich um. Draco stand nicht so nah, wie er erwartet hatte, und in einen letzten Anfall von Wahnsinn, raste Harry los; über einen kleinen Tisch zu seiner Linken springend und an der Wand entlang rennend. Er sah eine Stelle, an der er abkürzen konnte, zurück zu den Eingangstüren, aber gerade als er sich umwenden wollte, attackierte Draco ihn von hinten.

„Was ist los mit dir, Potter?", zischte Draco, als er Harry von hinten am Kragen packte und aufstand, den idiotischen Griffindor mit sich nach oben ziehend. Er schleuderte Harry dann gegen die nächste Wand.

Sie atmeten beide heftig und waren zerknittert von der Anstrengung. Harry hatte nie gesehen, dass Draco jemals besser ausgesehen hätte, als in diesem Moment. Sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht war gerötet und seine wütenden Augen waren sprühendes Silber, die Harry in einem mentalen Käfig gefangen nahmen, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab, und Harry bemerkte, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, da Dracos Haare sexy zerwühlt waren, Strähnen fielen über seine Augen hinunter zu seinem Kiefer, einige standen überall ab. Und seine Lippen waren feucht und geöffnet und Harry wollte einfach nur …

_Nein! Ich kann das nicht tun!_

„Was?", schrie Draco. „Was kannst du nicht tun, Harry? Sag mir, warum ich deinen Arsch durch das ganze Haus jagen musste. Erkläre mir, warum du mich aus deinem Geist herausgehalten hast!" Er stieß Harry wieder mit einiger Kraft zurück, während der Schmerz, den er fühlte, in seinen Augen aufblitzte, was Harry verblüffte. „Ich würde gerne wissen, warum du nicht denkst, dass du irgendwas mit mir zu tun haben kannst."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte Draco nicht verletzen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Ich packe das gerade nicht, Draco! Wir können mit dem Bund oder der Verbindung, oder was auch immer das sonst zwischen uns ist, nicht weitermachen."

„Und warum sagst du mir das? Hast du vergessen, dass ich deinen Geist und deine Seele fühlen konnte? Ich weiß, dass du das willst … verstehst du nicht, was zwischen uns passiert? Verstehst du nicht, was es bedeutet?"

„Ich kann das nicht tun! Nicht jetzt, okay? Ich muss mich auf Voldemort konzentrieren, auf die eine oder andere Weise, und ich kann den zusätzlichen Druck nicht gebrauchen. Ich kann nicht direkt verantwortlich sein für eine andere Person, die ich mag. Irgendjemandem nahe zu kommen wäre ein Fehler, für mich und für die anderen."

Harrys Augen bettelten Draco an zu verstehen, aber die Wut des Slytherins stieg nur weiter an. Er ging noch einen Schritt nach vorne bis sie nur noch ein Atemzug trennte und die Hitze um ihre Körper anstieg. „Krieg dich wieder ein, Potter!", zischte er, während sich das beängstigend bekannte gemeine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du denkst wirklich, du bist der einzige mit Problemen? Du bist so eingebildet, dass du denkst, dass du der einzige bist, der Leute hat, die sich auf dich verlassen-"

„Was zur Hölle weist du denn darüber?" Harry akzeptierte bereitwillig diese Veränderung der Dynamik zwischen ihnen. Es war alt, bekannt und einfach darin zurecht zu kommen. Draco würde so wütend werden, dass er von selbst gehen würde und er würde nicht mehr in der Nähe von Harry sein wollen. Es würde um einiges weniger wehtun, wenn sie sich wieder gegenseitig hassen würden. „Seit wann interessierst du dich dafür, irgendjemandem außer dir zu helfen, huh? Was musste Dumbledore versprechen, damit du hier bist?"

Draco zog einen entrüsteten Atemzug ein und seinen Augen blitzen vor Wut. „Verdammter Bastard! Denkst du ehrlich, ich würde zu jemandem wie Dumbledore gehen? Ich bin hier wegen dir, du kaputter Griffindor!"

Die folgenden Momente wurden in absoluter Stille verbracht; keiner von ihnen wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Dracos Zorn war plötzlich verbraucht als Folge seiner Worte. Er war von sich selber abgestoßen. Das war zu nahe an einer Deklaration gewesen, für sein Empfinden. Er war noch nicht wirklich dafür bereit.

Draco versuchte sich zu beruhigen, so dass er ruhig denken konnte, wie Malfoys es tun sollten, und da bemerkte er, dass Harry etwas zu verbergen versuchte. Draco durchbohrte Harry mit einem festen Blick und konzentrierte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was Harry fühlte. Sie waren so nahe, dass er in der Lage war, an Harrys mentalen Schilden vorbeizukommen. Er entspannte sofort, als er das fand, nach dem er suchte.

Harry versuchte, sich zur Seite zu bewegen und wegzukommen, aber Draco klatschte seine Hand gegen die Wand neben Harrys Kopf, den Griffindor erschreckend. Er mochte das Quietschen, dass Harrys Mund in dem Moment verließ, wirklich ziemlich. „Du hast Angst.", sagte Draco sanft.

„W-was?" Harrys Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Ich habe dich nie für einen Feigling gehalten."

Harry schnaubte vor Wut. „Rede verdammt nochmal nicht so, als ob du mich kennst! Das tust du nicht! Niemand tut das! Ich kenne mich nicht einmal selber. Wie zur Hölle kannst du von mir erwarten, dass ich dich mit mir zusammen runter ziehe? Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Draco! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ich selbst verletzt werde …" Harry wandte seinen Kopf ab um zu verhindern, dass Draco seine Tränen sah. Er hatte das in den letzten Tagen oft getan, weinen. „Ich kann nicht weiter darin verwickelt werden. Ich weiß, dass sich das komplett egoistisch von mir anhört, aber ich könnte es überleben, alleine zu sein, wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund gehst …"

„Harry, schau mich an." Als sich Harrys Augen auf ihn fixierten, lächelte er. „Ich weiß, dass die Leute, die du liebst und denen du vertraut hast, dich schon oft enttäuscht haben. Ich verstehe, warum du das nicht noch einmal erleben willst, dass du Angst hast, wieder jemandem nah zu kommen. Aber du musst dir darüber bei mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin ohne dich, das schwöre ich dir. Wir werden es langsam angehen lassen, wenn es das braucht, damit du nicht mehr von uns davonläufst. Und es gibt ein uns, Harry." Er hob eine Hand um Harrys Kiefer zu streicheln und lächelte, als Harry sofort entspannte. „Glaubst du mir?"

Merlin, dachte Harry, wie könnte ich irgendetwas anderes tun? „Du bist nicht fair … Ja, so komisch es auch ist-" Er brach ab mit einem Keuchen, als sich Draco näher schob und ihre Körper dadurch eng aneinander drückte.

„Wirst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

„W-was?" Seine grünen Augen waren vor Lust getrübt und er stieß seine Hüfte nach vorne, so dass ihre Erektionen sich aneinander rieben.

Draco lachte sanft. „Ich dachte, du wolltest es langsam angehen lassen."

Harry begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich habe niemals etwas davon gesagt, es langsam angehen zu lassen."

Zufrieden mit seiner Antwort schmiegte sich Draco an die Seite von Harrys Gesicht und erlaubte seinen Lippen dann seinen Fingern zu folgen über Harrys Kiefer hinunter zu der Vertiefung an seinem Hals. Harry stöhnte erneut und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen.

„Nein, Harry. Ich will, dass deine Augen offen sind und mich anschauen, wenn du mir antwortest.", befahl Draco.

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und versuchte die Wolken von Lust weg zu blinzeln. „Was hast du gefragt?"

„Wirst du mit mir zusammen sein, Harry? Es tut eigentlich nichts zur Sache, weil wenn du nein sagt, werde ich einfach deine Meinung ändern. Ich war einfach nur so höflich dich erst zu fragen. Ich habe keinen Wunsch, dich noch einmal fangen zu müssen."

„Merlin, Draco. Hat niemals jemand zu dir nein gesagt?"

„Du bist der einzige, der die Dreistigkeit besitzt, das zu tun."

Harrys Augen waren inzwischen wieder klar geworden und Draco starrte unverwandt hinein. Sie hatten den brillantesten Grünton, den Draco jemals gesehen hatte. Er war verloren in Harrys ausdrucksstarken Augen; schwebte träge voran, zufrieden damit in seinem Blick zu schwelgen. Harry musste genau das gleiche gefühlt haben, wie Draco fühlte und dachte, da seine Augen sich plötzlich noch weiter erhellten und Harry war derjenige, der sich näher schob und Draco berührte. Er hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über Dracos Schulter um dann an seinem Hals zur Ruhe zu kommen genau über seinem Puls. Seine Augen weiteten sich weiter, als er das Blut unter seiner Berührung pumpen spürte.

„Wenn du mich küsst, sage ich vielleicht ja.", flüsterte Harry schüchtern, während er auf Dracos Kinn starrte. Seine Augen flackerten dann nach oben zu Draco und seine Wangen verdunkelten sich unter Dracos starrem Blick. Der Slytherin grinste und erhielt ein langsames, zufriedenes Lächeln von Harry als Reaktion. Harry begann Dracos Nacken zu berühren und mit Strähnen von weißblondem Haar zu spielen. Dracos Haare waren weicher, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Als der Blonde keine weitere Bewegung machte, ergriff Harry Dracos Nacken und zog Dracos Gesicht näher um ihn zu küssen.

Draco, für einen kurzen Moment, versteifte sich vor Überraschung. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry den ersten Schritt machen würde, der dumme Griffindor! Er entspannte sich schnell, presste ihre Lippen zusammen und beide seufzten bei der ersten Berührung. Sofort daran anschließend nutzte Draco Harrys geöffnete Lippen aus und öffnete seine um zu erkunden und zu dominieren. Als Harry Draco bereitwillig akzeptierte, waren beide sofort verloren; Übernommen von einem ursprünglichen Bedürfnis sich näher zu sein, zu berühren und berührt zu werden, die Hitze von selbst erzeugter Reibung zu fühlen, und die Lust, die sie miteinander erzeugen konnten.

Nach einer Zeit zog Harry seinen Kopf mit einem Keuchen zurück, im Bedarf nach Luft. „Warum haben wir das zuvor nie getan?", schaffte er zu fragen, kurz bevor Draco zu seinem Hals weiterwanderte, während er seinen Arm um Harrys Rücken legte und den Brünetten somit enger an sich drückte.

Harry klammerte sich an Draco; er hatte sich niemals so gebraucht gefühlt, so heiß, und er dachte, es war nicht wichtig, warum sie sich niemals zuvor besinnungslos geküsst hatten. Sie taten es jetzt und wenn da draußen ein Gott war, der ihn liebte, würde Harry in der nächsten Zeit nicht aufhören müssen Draco zu berühren und zu küssen.

Dann berührten Dracos Lippen wieder seine und seine Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften und wanderten nach unten, um seine Oberschenkel zu greifen. Harry bewegte sich, um seine Beine um Dracos Taille zu schlingen und sie keuchten zeitgleich mit dem Kontakt.

An den Bibliothekstüren standen fünf Leute und beobachteten die Szene, die sie angetroffen hatten, als sie die offenen Türen untersucht hatten. Ginny und Hermine waren als erstes angekommen und standen stocksteif und beobachteten, wie Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig verschlungen und berührten, als ob sie besessen wären. Es war schwierig nicht beeinflusst zu werden von der bloßen Kraft von Lust und Verlangen, die von jeder Bewegung der jungen Zauberer ausging.

„Ginny …", flüsterte Hermine in sanfter Ehrfurcht.

„Yeah, ich weiß. Heiß."

„Ich habe dich niemals für einen Voyeur gehalten, Hermine."

Hermine quietschte und sprang zwei Fuß in die Luft. „Sirius! Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Verdammt! Sie haben aufgehört!", rief Ginny aus. Sie wirbelte herum um Sirius böse anzustarren, derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich war, das Harrys und Dracos Liebesfest unterbrochen wurde. „Nebenbei, wenn Mine ein Voyeur ist, dann sind alle anderen es auch. Ihr drei seit schon mindestens fünf Minuten hier gewesen, ohne etwas zu sagen."

„Ich habe kein Problem damit zuzuschauen. Draco und Harry sahen sehr glücklich aus, so eingehüllt ineinander. Man sieht schließlich keinen von ihnen oft so glücklich."

„Sicher, Moony, was auch immer. Ich habe zugeschaut, weil es mich angemacht hat.", bekannte Sirius und grinste unverfroren.

„Entschuldigt mich?", schrie Draco, sauer, dass der Moment zerstört war und Harry nun versuchte, sich in der Ecke hinter ihm zu verstecken. Draco konnte die Hitze von Harrys Schamröte an seinem Rücken fühlen, wo Harrys Wange dagegen gepresst war. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass Harry bei ihm nach Schutz irgendeiner Art suchte. Es war auch süß, wie Harry sich hinter ihn schmiegte, die Finger in den Rücken seiner Robe vergraben.

„Ich war einfach nur neugierig, wie weit sie versuchen würden, hier in der Mitte _meiner _Bibliothek zu gehen.", warf Severus ein.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr alle gehen könntet!", befahl Draco, überhaupt nicht erfreut, dass er ignoriert wurde.

„Nein, Draco. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde gehen und mich hinlegen, okay?"

Draco zögerte bevor er nickte; wissend, dass Harry noch immer eine Menge Bettruhe brauchte. „Vergiss nicht, den Ernährungstrank zu nehmen, bevor du einschläfst."

Harry nickte und bevor er von irgendjemandem gestoppt werden konnte, sauste ein rotgesichtiger Harry Potter aus der Bibliothek, seinen Kopf schüttelnd, als Sirius und Ginny ihn anzüglich angrinsten, als er sie passierte. Draco schnaubte und warf sich in den nächsten Sessel. Momente später begann er nichts im besonderen böse anzustarren.

„Wirst du ihm nicht hinterher gehen?" Draco wandte sich um und starrte Remus böse an, welcher neugierig zurück starrte.

„Nein. Harry ist verlegen. Er will jetzt allein sein und er muss wirklich noch schlafen." Und das Starren ging weiter.

„Nun … Wow, Draco! Ich würde gutes Geld zahlen, was ich nicht habe, um noch einmal zu sehen, was ihr zwei gerade getan habt. Willst du eine Zeit und ein Datum festlegen?", fragte Ginny, aufgeregt neben ihm Platz nehmend. Draco brach kaum in ein Lächeln für sie aus, obwohl er es witzig fand. Und vielleicht war es etwas, um sich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Er und Harry hatten eine Menge Geld, aber es könnte nicht schaden, mehr zu haben. Und es zu machen, würde Spaß machen ...hmm?

_Nein!_

_Denk wenigstens darüber nach?_

_Nein, Draco!_ Der böse Blick wurde zu einem männlichen Schmollen.

„Ginny!"

„Oh, hör auf so zu tun, als ob du schockiert wärst, Mine. Du vergisst, dass ich all deine schmutzigen, kleinen Fantasien kenne." Ginny grinste anzüglich zu ihrer Freundin.

„Halt sofort den Mund, Ginevra Weasley!" Hermine schaute böse zu ihr von wo sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin stand. Sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Severus, Sirius und Remus sich in einen anderen Teil der Bibliothek begeben hatten und nicht in Hörweite waren.

„Whoa, Granger", und Draco sagte das in freundlicher Belustigung, sein Schmollen wieder vergessen. „Das müssen ein paar perverse Fantasien sein." Draco wusste, er würde nichts aus Hermine herausbekommen, also versuchte er Beispiele von Ginny zu kriegen.

„Ja, besonders die, die beinhalten, dass ein gewisser Tränkeme-" Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie mit einem Stillefluch belegt worden war. Draco lehnte sich nach vorne in rasant ansteigender Fröhlichkeit.

„Hermine! Du willst Severus? Oh, Merlin!", rief er aus, als sie errötete. „Du willst Severus Snape! Brillant! Das sollte Harry aus seinem Kokon aus Verlegenheit herausholen."

Wenn Draco nicht so glücklich aussehen würde, hätte Hermine ihn verflucht. Und da wäre Blutverlust gewesen. „Malfoy", begann sie langsam, auf die Füße kommend und sich ihm nähern wie eine schleichende Katze. „wenn du auch nur ein Wort zu Harry sagt, oder irgendjemand anderen, schwöre ich, dass ich deine Haare abschneiden werde und-" Draco sprang auf und zurück, gerade als ein Quietschen aus Entsetzen durch das halbe Manor halte.

„Ups. Zu spät.", lachte Ginny, nachdem Draco so nett gewesen war und den Fluch beendet hatte. Sie hätte sich gar nicht die Mühe machen müssen, etwas zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass der Schrei, den sie gehört hatten, von Harry gekommen war.

„Malfoy! Du Bastard!"

„Sorry, Granger. Ich würde gerne bleiben und die Unterhaltung mit dir führen über den Trunk des Friedens – du solltest wirklich etwas davon nehmen – aber ich muss wirklich gehen!" Er war schon durch die Tür verschwunden, bevor er zu ende gesprochen hatte.

Mit einem Opfer außer Reichweite, wandte Hermine sich an ihr zweites Opfer, nur um herauszufinden, dass Ginny sich auch aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. „Tschüss, Hermine! Ich liebe dich!" Ginny winkte und verschwand in einem anderen Gang.


	9. Accusations and Revelations

**Life Renovations**

**Kapitel 9**

**Accusations and Revelations**

Die Bibliothek war still, als Severus, Remus und Sirius nach mehr Informationen über Seelengefährte-Bindungen jagten. Es gab nicht viele Informationen zu finden, da diese Art von Verbindung so unglaublich selten war.

„Ist der Ausmaß der Bindung Dumbledore bekannt?", fragte Remus, sobald er fertig damit war, durch das Buch vor ihm zu schauen.

„Nur das es eine Bindung ist. Und außerdem eine starke.", entgegnete Severus, seine Augen vom Buch über Magische Bindungen nehmend. „Er weiß nichts darüber, dass es eine Seelengefährten-Bindung ist."

„Das könnte nützlich sein, dass er nicht weiß, dass sie alle Fähigkeiten einer Seelengefährten-Bindung haben."

„Ja, da stimme ich zu … Ich habe entschieden mit Harry über Dumbledore heute Abend zu reden, werdet ihr dabei sein?" Sirius und Remus bestätigten mit einem Nicken.

„Wann sollten wir ihnen von der Bindung erzählen?"

„Sie werden erst einmal mit dem Wissen zurecht kommen müssen, dass sie tatsächlich Seelengefährten sind. Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn wir erst einmal alle Informationen zusammentragen, die wir finden können, bevor wir ihnen irgendetwas anderes sagen. Es sollte nicht zu schwer sein, herauszufinden, welche Bindung es ist. Es gibt schließlich nur drei Seelengefährten-Bindungen. Draco weist bereits bestimmte Eigenschaften auf, die zu einer der Bindungen gehören. Wir sollten warten, bis mehr Beweise für eine bestimmte Bindung auftreten."

„Er zeigt es schon?" Remus schaute rechtzeitig auf, um Severus nicken zu sehen.

„Ja, was bedeuten muss, dass Dracos Kraft in einer großen Prozentzahl ansteigen wird, wenn Harrys Erbe zu ihm kommt."

„Du denkst, die Bindung gleicht ihre Kraft an, Snape?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja."

Remus lehnte sich zurück und rieb über seine Augen. „Das könnte ein Problem werden..."

„Sicherlich, wenn es die Bindung ist, von der ich denke, dass sie es ist." Severus drehte das Buch herum um Remus und Sirius einen Blick hinein zu erlauben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich denke, es wäre klug, die beiden so früh wie möglich darauf vorzubereiten."

„Merlin...", flüsterte Sirius, auf die Worte starrend, die über der Seite geschrieben standen.

„Auf jeden Fall so früh wie möglich. Harrys Geburtstag ist weniger als zwei Wochen entfernt.", stimmte Remus zu.

„Also lasst es uns ihnen heute Abend sagen. Wir werden schon über Dumbledore sprechen, wir könnten ihnen die Neuigkeiten genauso gut dann geben, oder?"

„Black, ich war unter der Annahme, dass du dich um dein Patenkind sorgst..."

„Natürlich tue ich das, Schniefelus!"

„Dann denk einmal mit deinem Kopf, Köter! Erstens wissen wir nicht sicher, dass es diese Bindung ist", sagte Severus, während er mit dem Finger gegen die offene Buchseite tippte. „Zweitens, nach dem, was Harry durchgemacht hat und noch durchmachen wird, nachdem wir uns heute Abend mit ihm unterhalten haben, denkst du wirklich, es ist klug, ihm das auch noch so bald aufzuerlegen? Ich denke, wir sollten sehen, wie er heute Abend reagiert, bevor wir ihm irgendetwas anderes erzählen. Aber wenn du ihn in ein weiteres magisches Koma senden willst, dann auf jeden Fall, bitte, sage es ihm heute Abend."

„Gut, Snape. Du hast deinen Punkt deutlich gemacht. Alles, was du hättest sagen müssen, ist, dass es keine gute Zeit ist. Das ist alles!"

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass mein Standpunkt durch deinen dicken Schädel geht.", endete Severus mit einem höhnischen Lächeln, während Sirius knurrte.

„Richtig dann." Remus stand auf und streckte sich. „Wir sollten Harry und die anderen versammeln und in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen. Fred und George musste gehen wegen ihres Ladens und haben zugestimmt, Räume und ein privates Esszimmer für uns auf ihrem Weg zu beschaffen. Das sollte jetzt alles fertig sein."

Severus schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Hauselfe erschien. „Ja, Meister?"

„Merry, schicke die jungen Leute im Haus in die Bibliothek zurück und sende ihr Gepäck in den Tropfenden Kessel vor."

„Sofort, Sir!" Und die Elfe verschwand wieder.

„Lass Hermine deine Elfen besser nicht sehen.", warnte Remus mit einem kleinen, wissenden Lächeln. Severus blickte ihn finster an.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Miss Grangers .R Kampagne. Sie wird mit dem Fakt klarkommen müssen, dass sie damit nie weiter kommen wird."

„Das wirst du nicht mehr sagen, wenn sie ihre Klauen in dich schlägt."

Severus ignorierte das und begann damit, die Bücher zusammenzutragen. Nicht lange danach kamen die jungen Hexen und Zauberer zurück in die Bibliothek.

„Ihr habt lang genug gebraucht!", sagte Severus und kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. Harry schaute auf und seine Augen sahen feucht aus, als ob er geweint hätte.

„Entschuldigung, Sir." Severus bemerkte, dass dies Tränen aus Fröhlichkeit waren. Harry, Ginny und Draco schauten ihn an, dann Hermine, bevor sie alle anfingen zu lachen. Alle, außer Hermine. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären sie alle umgefallen.

„Und was ist so amüsant? Miss Granger?"

„Es ist n-nichts, Sir! Sie haben nur Probleme damit, Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen!" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

„Es ist okay, Mine." Harry, der der einzige war, den Hermine nicht verfluchen würde, stand neben ihr und drückte ihre Hand. Sie schnaubte sauer, aber war glücklich, die Hand ihres besten Freundes zu halten und schoss ein zufriedenes Grinsen zu Draco, der nicht sehr glücklich darüber aussah, dass sein Seelengefährte mit jemand anderem Händchen hielt. Es machte nichts, dass Harry schwul war. Auf der anderen Seite war es Dracos eigene Schuld, da er entschieden hatte, so weit wie möglich von Hermine weg zustehen, was bedeutete, dass Ginny zwischen ihm und Harry stand.

„Es ist Zeit in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen." Snape rümpfte die Nase über Ginny und Hermine. „Dinge werden heute Abend gesagt werden, die vor Dumbledore geheim gehalten werden müssen. Könnt ihr zwei das tun?"

Die Mädchen schauten sich an, stille Worte flogen zwischen ihnen. Und dann nickte Hermine und Ginny lächelte.

„Wir haben niemals für Dumbledore gekämpft, Professor. Wir stehen bei Harry.", sagte Ginny, ihren Arm um Harrys Taille legend mit einem frechen Augenzwinkern für Draco, der sich unverzüglich hinüber lehnte und ihren Arm von seinem reizenden Zauberer entfernte.

„Es ist immer für Harry gewesen, Professor Snape.", sprach Hermine, ihre kleine Stupsnase in die Luft gestreckt.

„Gut. Lasst uns gehen."

Harry war still auf dem Weg zum Flohzimmer, aber konnte nicht helfen, dass er sich geehrt fühlte von Ginnys und Hermines Show von Loyalität. Er dachte nicht, dass er es verdient hätte.

* * *

Die Gruppe von Sieben kam per Flohnetz im Tropfenden Kessel an und wurden sofort ins Essenszimmer geführt.

„Danke, Tom.", sagte Harry dem glatzköpfigen Barkeeper, nachdem er sie eingelassen hatte.

„Alles für Sie, Mister Potter. Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist zu fragen..." Tom zeigte ein zahnloses Grinsen und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Oh ja, Mister Potter! Alles für Sie. Vielleicht wollen Sie, dass ich die Sohlen ihrer Stiefel für Sie lecke?" Draco gab eine sehr gute Darbietung von Tom, dem alten Barkeeper.

„Depp." Harry schubste Draco spielerisch vor sich her. Als er seine Hand zurückzog, griff Draco seinen Arm und ließ seine Finger langsam nach unten wandern, bis sich ihre Finger trafen und sich miteinander verschränkten. Draco sagte kein Wort; er schaute Harry noch nicht einmal an, aber der einfache Vorgang Harrys Hand einzufangen, ohne es offensichtlich zu machen, berührte Harry wirklich und als sie sich endlich an den Tisch setzten, hatte er das süßeste Lächeln im Gesicht und war stark errötet. Niemand machte sich die Mühe, es anzusprechen. Es war offensichtlich an der Art, wie Draco grinste, dass er verantwortlich war, und alle waren ganz zufrieden damit, Harry lächeln zu sehen.

Abendbrot war eine relativ stille Angelegenheit, da alle hungrig waren, zu beschäftigt damit zu essen, statt eine Unterhaltung anzufangen, wenigstens bis der Nachtisch herumgereicht wurde. Harry seufzte dankbar, als eine Platte mit Siruptorte vor ihn gestellt wurde und begann sofort damit, das Dessert verschwinden zu lassen. Alle waren erleichtert zu sehen, dass Harrys Appetit zurückgekehrt war, inklusive des sarkastischen Snapes; aber niemand war erleichterter, als der Blonde, der an seiner Seite saß. Harry war zu dünn. In einem ungesunden Ausmaß. Es ängstigte Draco.

Draco schob das Gefühl zur Seite, als Harry ihn besorgt anschaute. _Harry, hast du Ginny und Hermine schon von Onkel Snape erzählt?_ dachte er, als sie vom Esstisch aufstanden. Ein privater Salon schloss an das Esszimmer an, in den alle gingen, sobald das Essen beendet war.

_Nein, ich weiß noch nicht, was Professor Snape darüber denkt. Ich dachte nicht, dass er wollte, dass ich es allen erzähle._

_Du hast es mir erzählt._

„Das ist, weil du etwas Besonderes bist und besondere Aufmerksamkeit verdienst.", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Endlich! Jemand, der das endlich versteht! Draco Malfoy verdient alle Aufmerksamkeit. Danke, Harry! Ich habe sechs Jahre darauf gewartet zu hören, dass du das sagst!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das war, was Harry meinte, als er besondere gesagt hat.", flüsterte Remus zu seinem Freund und Sirius schnaubte.

Glücklicherweise hörte Draco das nicht und um zu zeigen, wie zufrieden er mit seinem Seelengefährten war, stieß er Harry gegen die Wand und machte damit weiter, ihn besinnungslos zu knutschen. Es brauchte nur fünf Sekunden bevor Harry vergaß, dass sie in einem öffentlichen Gang waren, und erwiderte Dracos Rücken kribbelnde Anstrengungen mit Eifer.

„Hat Draco gerade von sich selbst in der Dritten Person gesprochen?", fragte Hermine, als sie in den Gang hinaustrat.

„Mmm … hmm … Harry hat gesagt … Draco ist besonders."

Wenn Ginny sich gerade mehr wie Luna Lovegood benahm, als wie sie selbst, schien es sie nicht zu stören, da sie nichts wirklich beachtete, außer das traumhafte Paar, dass gegen die Wand gelehnt knutschte. Hermine rollte ihre Augen und schnappte sich Ginnys Arm, um das jüngere Mädchen den Gang hinunter zu ziehen. Und wenn Hermines Augen länger als nötig an Harry und Draco hängen blieben, konnte es niemand sehen um darauf hinzuweisen.

„Ich wusste, er hat einen Komplex.", murmelte Hermine und zog Ginny in den Salon.

„Oi! Da ist eine Eule!", rief Sirius aus dem Gang. Hermine streckte ihren Kopf heraus und erblickte eine große gelbbraune Schleiereule in den Gang herab schießend. Draco löste sich gerade rechtzeitig von Harry damit die Eule zwischen ihnen herunterkommen und zu ihren Füßen landen konnte.

„Erwartest du einen Brief, Harry?"

„Nein." Harry beobachtete die Eule. „Die Eule schaut dich an. Muss für dich sein."

Draco bückte sich um den Brief entgegen zu nehmen, während Harry verzweifelt versuchte, sein Haar zu richten. Kein Bedarf der Welt zu verkünden ' Auf dem Weg zum Ficken.' Es war immer eine ergebnislose Bemühung. Draco scheuchte die Eule weg und steckte den Brief in seine Tasche ohne ihn anzuschauen. Sie verschränkten wieder ihre Hände und folgten Sirius und Remus in den Salon. Severus war der Letzte, der hereinkam; zurückbleibend um mehrere Zauber um den Salon zu sprechen, sicherstellend, dass die bevorstehende Unterhaltung nicht mitgehört werden könnte.

Der private Salon des Tropfenden Kessels war ähnlich wie der Gemeinschaftsraum von Griffindor ausgestattet; er besaß nur etwa ein Viertel der Größe von diesem. Ein kleines Feuer brannte im Feldsteinkamin; das Feuer war mehr für das Licht als für die Hitze. Eine Kanne mit Kürbissaft, sieben Gläsern und einer Auswahl von Keksen lagen auf einer Servierplatte auf einem langen, hölzernen Kaffeetisch in der Mitte des Raumes, mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln darum verstreut.

„Beruhigt euch alle und setzt euch!", schnappte Severus. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen und ich will hier nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen."

Remus und Severus nahmen die Sessel, während Draco, Sirius und Ginny sich auf die Couch ihnen gegenüber setzten. Obwohl das Heraufbeschwören von Sesseln einfach für Harry und Hermine gewesen wäre, waren sie glücklich damit, auf dem Boden zu sitzen; Harry zwischen Dracos Beinen, sein Rücken lehnte gegen das Sofa und Hermine nutzte Ginnys Beine als Rückenlehne.

Harry schaute herum und bemerkte endlich, was ihn die ganze Zeit während des Abendbrots gestört hatte. „Wo sind Fred und George? Sollten sie nicht hier sein?"

„Sie mussten zu ihrem Shop zurückgehen.", antwortete Remus. „Sie werden morgen erfahren, was wir heute Abend diskutieren werden." Er schaute zu Severus, Bestätigung suchend. Der Tränkemeister nickte seine Zustimmung.

Harry lehnte sich zurück gegen das Sofa. Er schlang einen Arm um Dracos Bein und drückte seine Wange gegen die Seite von Dracos Knie, sich selbst davon überraschend, aber es könnte ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein, wie schnell sich die Dinge zwischen ihm und Draco entwickelten. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Besonders als Draco begann, mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren. Harry schloss seine Augen, blendete die Welt aus und begann vor Zufriedenheit zu schnurren. Bis Draco aufhörte ihn zu streicheln, bemerkte er nicht, dass etwas merkwürdig war. Als sich seine Augen öffnete, waren alle still und schauten ihn seltsam an. Er wandte sich um und bemerkte, dass auch Draco starrte, ein unbeschreiblicher Blick in seinen Augen.

„Was?" Er schaute in die Runde. „Hat mich einer was gefragt?"

„Du hast geschnurrt, Harry.", sagte ihm Sirius, zwischen seinem Patenkind und Draco hin und her schauend.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht ablenken. Draco, du wirst aufhören müssen, mich zu streicheln."

Ginny kicherte, als Draco so aussah, als ob er bereit wäre deswegen zu schmollen. Er genoss es eindeutig Harry zu streicheln und sein Schnurren zu hören.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, Harry." Harry runzelte die Stirn über die Belustigung in Hermines Stimme. „Es ist nur... Du hast richtig geschnurrt. Ein echtes Schnurren; ein Laut, der von den menschlichen Stimmbändern nicht produziert werden kann." Harry schaute sie seltsam an.

„Hermine, ich habe den Laut gerade gemacht. Offensichtlich können die menschlichen Stimmbänder ihn hervorbringen, oder ich hätte es nicht gemacht."

Die drei erwachsenen Zauberer tauschten bedeutungsschwere Blicke miteinander aus bevor Severus sich räusperte, die Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf sich ziehend. „Können wir nun anfangen?"

„Bist du sicher, dass es sicher ist, das hier zu tun?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich versichere dir, meine Schutzzauber werden alles und jeden abhalten, außer es ist ihnen erlaubt die Zauber zu durchschreiten. Wir werden nicht belauscht werden." Das schien etwas von der Spannung wegzunehmen, die sie alle spürten. „Ich würde gerne damit beginnen, dir noch einmal zu versichern, Harry, dass du dir keine Sorgen darüber machen musst, zu den Dursleys zurückkehren zu müssen, auch wenn es fast 17 Jahre zu spät kommt."

„So lange ich nicht dahin zurückkehren muss, interessiert es mich nicht wirklich."

„Dumbledore hatte nicht das Recht, die Dursleys zu deinen Vormündern zu machen. Das hat er alleine gemacht."

„Er hatte nicht das Recht? Wie konnte er Harry dann dahin schicken?"

„Dumbledore war der einzige, der den Letzten Willen und das Testament der Potters gesehen hat, Miss Granger. Direkt nach dem Tod deiner Eltern, Harry, wurde Black nach Azkaban geschickt …"

„Das kam gelegen.", murmelte Draco.

„Ja, und darum war er nicht in der Lage, das Testament zu bestreiten. Dumbledore behauptete, dass die Dursleys irgendwo im Text des Testaments genannt wurden."

„Dumbledore hatte die Macht, eine Gerichtsverhandlung für mich zu bekommen, um mich aus Azkaban herauszubekommen, aber ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit, in der ich da war, nicht gesehen."

„Sicherlich muss er etwas versucht haben, um dir zu helfen."

„Nein, Miss Granger. Sirius Black wurde auf Dumbledores Befehl nach Azkaban geschickt."

Die Stille war schrecklich; alle, außer dem Animagus, schauten Severus an, als ob er seinen Verstand verloren hätte.

„Kann nicht sagen, dass es mich überrascht.", sagte Sirius endlich.

Harry sprang auf seinen Füße. Seine Zähne gefletscht, seine Augen wild und hitzig. Er musste seine Hände in seine Taschen zwingen um zu verhindern, dass er auf etwas einschlug. „Nun, ich bin verdammt nochmal überrascht! Wann haben Sie das herausgefunden, Snape? Vor 15 Jahren?", schrie er.

Draco legte eine beruhigende Hand in Harrys Kreuz und war erleichtert, als Harry sich anscheinend etwas beruhigte, obwohl er weiterhin stehen blieb.

„Harry, es war unmöglich, dass Severus es damals gewusst haben könnte. Ich denke nicht, dass es überhaupt jemand wusste.", erklärte Remus leise. „Ich wusste es sicherlich nicht. Ansonsten hätte ich versucht, etwas zu tun."

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ich bin ein Spion, oder nicht?"

Harry blickte finster und begann auf und ab zu schreiten. War es wirklich Dumbledores Schuld, dass Sirius all die Jahre in Azkaban verbracht hatte? Könnte der Direktor wirklich jemandem so etwas antun? Er musste es wissen. „Wenn er es getan hat, warum?"

Severus schaute ihn an, seine Augen leicht verengt. „Ich denke, du weist die Antwort darauf. Es ist der selbe Grund, warum er plötzlich Draco benutzen wollte. Du. Er hat dich von Anfang an benutzt, Harry. Er wollte jemanden haben, der die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm und seinen Zielen ablenken würde. Der Dunkle Lord lief direkt in seine Falle, als er dich mit dem Todesfluch getroffen hat. Niemand hat zweimal darüber nachgedacht, wo Dumbledore während des ganzen war, als sie zu beschäftigt damit waren, dich zu feiern."

„Er wollte, dass die Leute von mir wissen, gleichzeitig hat er mich versteckt gehalten."

„Ja, und die Menschen haben nie damit aufgehört über dich zu spekulieren, weil du auch verschwunden bist.", schlussfolgerte Draco. Harry hörte auf herumzulaufen, sein Gesicht voll von dunklen Schatten.

„Er hielt mich bei den Dursleys, so, dass ich nichts über die Zauberwelt wissen würde. Es war so einfach mich zu manipulieren als ich elf war. Ich habe ihn nie hinterfragt, da er es mir ermöglicht hat, die Dursleys zu verlassen, indem ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin. Ich habe ihm vertraut, weil, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, hatte ich Freunde und ich war meiner Mum und meinem Dad näher als jemals zuvor."

„Er hat deinen Geist mit Vorurteilen gefüllt, bevor du einen Fuß in die Schule gesetzt hast.", bemerkte Severus leise.

Harry nickte. „Ja, er hat mir Hagrid geschickt. Ich denke nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der loyaler Dumbledore gegenüber ist, als er."

„Was meinen Sie mit Vorurteilen? Harry war immer vorurteilsfrei.", platzte Hermine heraus. Sie war nicht wirklich komfortabel mit der Richtung, die die Unterhaltung nahm. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore kein Heiliger war, aber ihn dieser Dinge zu beschuldigen schien ein bisschen viel.

Harry wandte sich an sie, Verständnis für ihre Gedanken in seinen Augen. „Oh, Hermine. Ich habe Hagrid getroffen und er hat mich von den Dursleys weggeholt und mir eine ganz neue Welt vorgestellt. Er hat mir über den Tod meiner Eltern erzählt, ihren Mörder, und ich fand heraus, dass Voldemort ein Slytherin war … er hat ein komplett negatives Bild von Slytherin in meinem Kopf gezeichnet … und dann war Draco der erste Zauberer, den ich getroffen habe." Er wusste, dass Draco sofort an ihre erste Begegnung in Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten dachte. „Ich bin auch da nicht wirklich mit einem guten Gefühl gegenüber Slytherins weggegangen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. _Es war nicht meine Absicht, mich wie ein kompletter Idiot anzuhören. Ich war nur nervös und das war die einzige Art, von der ich wusste, wie ich mich zu benehmen hatte!_ Es war wirklich liebenswert für Harry zu wissen, dass Draco wirklich die Wahrheit sagte.

_Das ist schon eine lange Zeit her_, beruhigte Harry. _Es ist offensichtlich, dass sich meine Ansichten gegenüber Slytherins verändert haben._

„Ich sehe nicht, wie das einen Unterschied macht.", blieb Hermine weiter starrköpfig.

„Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken. Er hat gesagt, ich würde gut dorthin passen. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem mir der Hut aufgesetzt wurde, hatte ich schon schreckliche Gedanken über Slytherin, und ich bettelte ihn an, mich irgendwo anders hin zustecken. Slytherin hätte mich mit den Fähigkeiten versorgt, die ich gebraucht hätte, um den Dunklen Lord wirklich zu töten. Machen wir uns doch nichts vor, Griffindor ist gut und schön, aber wir mussten uns buchstäblich alles im Zusammenhang mit Verteidigung und Taktik selbst beibringen."

„Ja, du wärst sehr gut in meinem Haus zurechtgekommen. In Slytherin zu sein, hätte dir geholfen früher Dumbledores Stränge ziehen zu durchschauen. Du hättest aufgehört seine Marionette zu sein und somit Komplikationen in seinen Machenschaften verursacht. Und glaubt mir, es gibt viele."

„Yeah, nun … Er mag keinen Ärger gehabt haben wollen, aber das ist genau das, was er nun bekommen wird."

„Harry, bitte, sein vernünftig …"

„Nein, Hermine! Ich habe es kapiert! Ich weiß, was er getan hat! Dursley hat mir sogar erzählt, dass der alte Mann wollte, dass ich jeden Sommer verletzt wurde! Nicht mehr!" Sein fester Ton befahl, dass das das Ende der Diskussion sei. Er zog an seinen Haaren, ein, zwei, drei Mal. Er musste sich beruhigen. Nichts gutes würde davon kommen, dass er seine Beherrschung verlor.

_Komm, setzt dich hin._ Harry zögerte einen Moment, bevor er zu seinem Platz zu Dracos Füßen zurückkehrte. Draco beruhigte Harrys Nerven schnell, indem er mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare kämmte._ Wenn du wieder das Geräusch machst, werde ich nicht verantwortlich sein für mein Handeln._

_Ich kann es wirklich nicht steuern, Draco._

_Das ist schon in Ordnung._ Draco zog an Harrys Armen bis er sich bewegte um sich vor Draco auf das Sofa zu setzen. Der Blonde legte seine Arme um seinen Seelengefährten und zog ihn zurück gegen seine Brust. Er atmete sanft in Harrys Ohr, als er dachte, _Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verhindern kannst, Geräusche zu machen, wenn ich meine Hände an dir habe._

_Draco … Ich denke, wir sollten uns eigentlich konzentrieren. Hör auf zu versuchen, mich abzulenken._

_Du musst dich beruhigen. Es würde keinem helfen, wenn sich hier dein berüchtigtes Naturell zeigen würde._ Draco neigte seinen Kopf und küsste sanft Harrys Nacken, erleichtert, dass Harrys Haare dick waren und sauber auf seine Schultern fielen, vor allen anderen versteckend, was er wirklich tat. _Du bist so verdammt sexy, Harry. Ich habe dich immer gewollt._

Harry biss auf seine Lippen und ruckelte herum. Draco leckte einen sehr sensiblen Punkt direkt hinter seinem Ohr und er konnte fühlen, wie sich Dracos Erektion in seinen Rücken drückte._ Du hast – Uh...mmm, Draco... Du hast mich immer gewollt? Nicht sehr, _keuch, _wahrscheinlich._

_Nun, in Ordnung. Nicht immer. Aber immer seit unserem Vierten Jahr. _Draco küsste nun die andere Seite seines Nackens, ein Auge auf seinem Patenonkel haltend, damit nicht Severus herausfand, was er tat. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, ob es irgendjemand sonst sah. Ein schneller Blick zu seiner Rechten sagte ihm, dass Ginny alles sah, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, als wenn sie zu ihnen schaute.

_Das Vierte Jahr? Warum? _Harry verdeutlichte seine Frage, indem er sich unauffällig zurück gegen Dracos Erektion drückte, was bewirkte, dass der Blonde leise in sein Ohr stöhnte und seine Finger in Harrys Arme grub.

_Es war, als du gegen den Ungarischen Hornschwanz angetreten bist. _Er stieß seine Hüften nach vorne, das Gefühl von Harrys Lust in sich aufsaugend, als es seinen Geist streifte um sich mit seinem eigenen zu verbinden._ Erstmals gab ich einen Scheiß darauf, was dir passierte, und als du deinen Besen gerufen hast und begannst zu fliegen, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von dir wenden._

Draco konnte sich nicht zurückhalten; er musste mehr von Harrys Haut berühren. Langsam seinen Arm von Harry abrutschen lassend, ließ Draco seine Hand in seinen Schoß fallen und bewegte sie dann gemächlich hinauf und unter Harrys Shirt. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass Harry Muggelkleidung trug. So viel einfacher zu umgehen. Er brannte bereits mit dem Bedürfnis nach seinem Seelengefährten, aber mit der ersten Berührung, verlor er beinahe die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Die Dinge, die er in dem Moment mit Harry machen wollte …

_Draco! Du sendest mir Bilder! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit … Merlin, du Bastard!_

_Du magst es._

_Warte, Draco, stopp! Snape sagt etwas wichtiges!_ Harry dankte Merlin für die Unterbrechung. Er wusste nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn Draco nicht aufgehört hätte diese intimen Bilder in seinen Kopf zu projektieren.

„Miss Granger", fuhr Severus fort, seine Stimme angespannt von der Ungeduld mit der Hexe, da er, Lupin und Black in den letzten fünf Minuten mit ihr diskutiert hatten. „Wenn Sie mehr Beweise für Dumbledores Verbrechen brauchen, wollen Sie vielleicht das hier lesen. Das Schreiben meiner Mutter." Er zog das Tagebuch seiner Mutter hervor und schob es den Kaffeetisch hinunter zu ihr.

Draco fühlte, wie die Spitze der Überraschung Harry schüttelte. _Was ist los?_

_Das ist das Tagebuch, dass Snapes Mutter geschrieben hat. Darin hat sie geschrieben, wie sie meine Mutter gehabt und zur Adoption freigegeben hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sehr persönlich für ihn ist._

_Und er lässt es Hermine lesen? Es war mir niemals bekannt, dass Severus jemanden so nah herankommen ließ._

„Aber es ist das Tagebuch Ihrer Mutter, Professor!"

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie das wiederholen, was ich bereits erklärt habe, Miss Granger. Ich versichere Ihnen, Sie werden mehr als genug Beweise darin finden."

Hermine drückte das Buch zu ihrer Brust, starrte mit weiten Augen zu Severus und fühlte sich geehrt, dass der Professor ihr eine solche Ehre gewährte.

„Sie wünschen noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein, Sir! Nun, das heißt … Ja! Ich meine … Ich werde einfach gehen …" Hermine stand und zeigte nach oben. „In mein Zimmer. Ich werde einfach gehen um auszuruhen …"

„Mine, geh einfach in dein Zimmer und ließ schon das Tagebuch."

Harry lachte, als seine Freundin errötete, aber sie lächelte und floh schnell aus dem Raum, das Buch fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, als ob es ein Teil von ihr wäre. Ginny ging mit ihr, denkend, dass das Tagebuch weitaus interessanter war, als das, worüber sie redeten. Sie hatte bereits ihren Verdacht Dumbledore gegenüber gehabt und nun war sie noch mehr überzeugt. Kein Grund noch länger da zu bleiben. Es war schwierig neben Harry und Draco sitzen zu müssen und zuzuschauen, wie sie sich weiter verliebten. Sie seufzte, während sie den Salon verließ. Eines Tages würde sie ihren Mann finden.

„Ist es mir erlaubt, mich zu erkundigen, was in dem Tagebuch steht und warum es Hermine wie ein geliebtes Artefakt gehalten hat?", fragte Remus. Severus schaute zu Harry und erhielt im Gegenzug einen leeren Blick. Er seufzte. Offensichtlich bekam er keine Hilfe aus der Richtung.

„In diesem Tagebuch hat meine Mutter ihre Geheimnisse festgehalten und die Geheimnisse anderer. Eins dieser Geheimnisse sagte mir, dass ich eine Schwester hatte. Meine Mutter schrieb, dass sie gezwungen wurde, aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund, das Kind aufzugeben, von Albus Dumbledore."

Severus würde es nicht den anderen sagen, aber er vermutete, dass seine Mutter nicht lange überredet werden musste. Sie war nie eine gute Mutter gewesen, hatte Severus immer als Belastung empfunden, und sein Vater hatte sich niemals für etwas interessiert.

„Und so wurde Hesper Snape zur Adoption freigegeben und Dumbledore stellte sicher, dass sie niemals wieder mit der Snapefamilie in Verbindung gebracht wurde."

Severus musste aufhören. Je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr dacht er an Lily, an ihre Verbindung, wissentlich und unwissentlich; und er verweilte in dem schrecklichen Verlust. Er schaute auf und keuchte fast. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass er in Lilys Augen schaute, und diese Augen waren gefüllt mit Verständnis. Er sagte fast etwas, als er bemerkte, dass es Harry anstelle seiner Mutter war.

„Hesper Snape war von da an bekannt als Lily Evans.", machte Harry für ihn weiter.

Die Reaktionen kamen unverzüglich. „Was?", schrie Sirius, auf seine Füße springend. Remus saß geschockt, mit offenem Mund auf den Kaffeetisch starrend, als ob der ihm eine Erklärung liefern würde. Draco dagegen blieb vollkommen ruhig; er hatte sogar ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Aber innerlich war er heftig am lachen.

Nach Momenten von absolut nichts, rollten Harry und Severus zusammen ihre Augen. Draco war in der Lage sein mentales Lachen zu unterdrücken, endlich. _Schau dir die Gesichter an! Black sieht aus, als ob er nicht weiß, ob er Severus schlagen soll, oder sich selbst AKen. Das ist zu gut. Ich werde das für immer im Gedächtnis behalten. Können wir hoch in Hermines Zimmer gehen, bitte Harry? Ich will den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sehen, wenn sie das lesen._

_Wenigstens du hast deinen Spaß. _Harry ignorierte den Kommentar über Hermine und Ginny.

_Oh, das hab ich. Fast so viel Spaß, wie ich hatte, als ich dich berührt habe._

_Beginn jetzt nicht damit, Draco. Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat? Dumbledore war sogar darin verwickelt. Es ist, als ob er überall in meinem Leben war, auch als ich noch nicht geboren war._

_Harry …_

_Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich soll mich nicht so wichtig nehmen. Ich habe es verstanden, Draco._

_Nein, du Idiot! Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass du Recht hast._

_Oh._

_Ja, du hattest wirklich ein kaputtes Leben. Ich beneide dich kein bisschen. _Harry lachte. Es war genau wie Draco so brutal ehrlich zu sein. Und es tat Harry besser, als alles andere.

„So, Severus ist dein Onkel, Harry. Und du bist jetzt technisch gesehen ein Reinblut.", bemerkte Remus leise. Severus hatte eine sarkastische Antwort für den Werwolf, aber Sirius kam ihm zuvor.

„Wen interessiert das! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Snapes Blut teilst, Harry!"

„Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt, Tatze!"

„Es könnte es genauso gut sein!"

„Wieder einmal zeigst du uns deinen wahren Mangel an Intelligenz, Black."

„Ich hasse es, es anzubringen, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, aber das wird die Angelegenheiten im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Verbindung verkomplizieren."

„Was wissen Sie darüber?", verlangte Draco, glücklich etwas zu diskutieren, was ihn betraf.

„Wenn Harry ein Reinblut ist, sind die Chancen groß, das eure Kräfte dramatisch ansteigen werden, bei euch beiden. Nicht nur, weil Harry sehr magisch begabt ist, sondern auch wegen der Verbindung. Es könnte sehr kompliziert für eure Körper werden, sich anzupassen."

„Das ist alles? Ihr habt keine weitere Informationen über die Verbindung? Nur das wir Seelengefährten sind und Superkräfte bekommen werden?", fragte Draco ruhig, obwohl sein Ton andeutete, dass er wusste, dass sie mehr Informationen hatten.

„Nein, Draco. Wir haben euch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr zu sagen. Aber ich versichere dir, wir haben Informationen zusammengetragen und werden euch bald etwas zu sagen haben."

„Und wir werden morgen die Bibliotheken durchsuchen, nachdem wir St. Mungo's besucht haben.", sagte Harry zu Draco, da er sich dazu früher am Tag entschieden entschlossen gehabt hatte.

„St. Mungo's?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann genauso gut meine Augen reparieren lassen. Ich habe Madam Pomfrey das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, gefragt, ob es möglich wäre und sie hat mir gesagt, dass es möglich ist. Ich wusste niemals, dass es gemacht werden könnte, ansonsten hätte ich es Jahre zuvor gemacht. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich es mir nicht leisten könnte."

„Ich dachte immer, dass du es wüsstest und nur dein Griffindork Aussehen vorziehen würdest." Draco verdiente sich dafür selbst einen Ellbogen in den Bauch, aber Remus und Sirius glucksten, den Kommentar lustig findend.

„Hey! Er hat Griffindork gesagt. Das beleidigt euch beide auch, wisst ihr!"

„Pup, ich bin niemals ein Griffindork gewesen." Sirius klang hoch beleidigt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich war einer." Severus grinste in Belustigung über Remus.

„Du redest, als ob es ein Club wäre, oder so etwas! Außerdem, wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich meine Augen reparieren lassen könnte? Ich wusste überhaupt nichts! Ich weiß immer noch eine Menge nicht über diese Welt, meine Welt. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an … nichts zu wissen."

_Harry, ich wusste nicht, dass du so darüber fühlst._

_Du hast angenommen, es würde mich nicht interessieren._

_Wie hätte ich es anders wissen sollen?Es war hart für mich mir vorzustellen, dass der Junge-der-lebt nichts über die Welt wusste, die er gerettet hat. Es hat für mich keinen Sinn gemacht._ Dracos Arme festigten sich um Harry, als er merkte, dass der Brünette sich vorbereitete aufzustehen. _Ich kenne dich jetzt, dummer Griffindor! Es macht jetzt Sinn. Ich werde es dir beibringen, Harry. Ich werde dir alles über die Zaubererwelt beibringen. Alles, was du wissen willst, alles was einem einfallen kann. Wie ich vorher gesagt habe, du bist nicht mehr alleine._

Harry starrte auf den Boden, die Augen zeigten den Konflikt, der in ihm heranwuchs. _Ich will, dass du es mir beibringst …_

_Was ist dann nicht in Ordnung? Warum klingst du besorgt?_

Harry stand auf, die Diskussion, die zwischen Severus, Sirius und Remus, lief zur Ruhe bringend. Er verließ dann schnell den Raum ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis eine Hand seine Schulter griff und ihn zu einem Halt zerrte und zog, bis er einen wütenden Blonden anschaute.

„Harry-"

„Ich wollte nicht darüber da drinnen reden, so wie wir es gerade getan haben.", sagte Harry, bevor Draco ihn beschuldigen konnte, wieder weggerannt zu sein.

Harry drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort mit Draco an seiner Seite. Der Weg zum Zimmer wurde in Stille zurückgelegt und für Draco war das schwierig. Irgendetwas störte Harry, etwas, dass Draco betraf, und wann immer er nicht als perfekt gesehen wurde in den Augen von allen, wurde er ziemlich beunruhigt.

„Du bist wirklich eitel.", sagte Harry und schaffte es in Belustigung zu lächeln.

Draco Augen hellten sich sofort auf. „Irgendjemand muss es sein.", gab er zurück, als er Harry in den Raum folgte. Und dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich vermisse mein Manor. Müssen wir hier bleiben?" Er setzte sich zimperlich auf das Bett, das Gesicht verziehend über den Zustand des perfekt gewöhnlichen Bettlacken.

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Wir werden umziehen, sobald ich meinen Geburtstag hatte und mein Erbe erhalten habe. Ich verspreche, du wirst es mögen, wohin wir gehen."

„Das ist noch mehr als eine Woche hin.", maulte Draco. „Du bist das besser wert, Harry." Ihm war es damit nicht ernst, als er das sagte. Er war niemals glücklicher gewesen in seinem Leben, als er jetzt war, endlich zusammen mit Harry. Es schien unglaublich, aber er hatte das immer gewollt, und nach dem Vierten Jahr wusste er, er wollte es zusammen mit Harry.

„Bin ich?"

Draco löste seine Augen von den geschmacklosen Bettlacken, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Bist du was?"

„Bin ich das alles wert, Draco? Warum bist du überhaupt hier, wenn es nur um die Verbindung geht? Hast du es nicht einmal hinterfragt, seitdem das alles begonnen hat?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Das hat für mich angefangen, bevor es die Verbindung gegeben hat, Harry. Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das möglich ist. Du hast mich gehasst! Du hast mich und meine Freunde terrorisiert … du warst immer glücklich, wenn du mich runter gemacht hast. Wie könnten sich deine Gefühle so sehr verändert haben?"

„Wir sind Seelengefährten, Harry.", sagte der Blonde, als ob es alles erklären würde. Offensichtlich war es nicht das, was Harry hören wollte. Der Brünette runzelte die Stirn und drehte seinen Rücken zu Draco, welcher aufstand, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ist das deine Art zu sagen, dass du das wirklich nicht willst? Denkst du so über mich? Ich weiß, dass du mich auch gehasst hast-"

„Nein, ich habe dich niemals gehasst.", sagte Harry leise, immer noch wegschauend. „Ich mochte dich nicht, aber es hat mich immer interessiert was du gemacht hast, wie du etwas gesagt hast. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum du mir so wichtig warst, obwohl ich dich nicht einmal mochte. Wir haben immer eine seltsame Beziehung gehabt, nehme ich an."

Draco ging dorthin, wo Harry am Fenster stand. Er berührte Harrys Arm um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Harrys Augen waren voll von Selbstzweifeln, als sie zu ihm schauten. So viel, dass es Draco verletzte, es dort zu sehen.

„Ich hasste dich am Ende des Fünften Jahres. Ich hasste dich dafür, dass du meinen Vater wegnahmst, und ich hasste dich, weil ich dich noch immer wollte. Ich war aufgebracht, weil ich wusste, dass da nichts war, dass jemals deswegen getan werden konnte. Und dann kam der Sommer, meine Mutter ließ mich alleine im Manor, ich sah kaum sie oder meinen Vater. So hatte ich eine Menge Zeit um über Dinge nachzudenken. Darüber nachzudenken, was mein Vater getan hatte, und was er in der Nacht im Museum getan hat. Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich getan hatte, für mich selbst, und was ich getan habe um meinem Vater zu gefallen. Ich mochte nicht, dass da fast nichts war, dass ich jemals für mich selber getan hatte und ich bereue das meiste getan zu haben, was mein Vater vorgegeben hat … Ich verbrachte den Rest meiner Zeit damit, über dich nachzudenken." Draco sprach sanft zum Ende hin, als ob er hypnotisiert wäre. Er wurde in brillante smaragdgrüne Augen gezogen.

Harry starrte ihn unverwandt an, mit jeder Faser seines Seins zuhörend. Er trat ohne Gedanken näher und Draco legte seine Arme um ihn. „Es machte keinen Sinn dich zu hassen. Ich habe dich nur dann nicht gemocht, wenn du dich wie ein idiotischer Griffindor benommen hast. Aber zur gleichen Zeit schätzte ich, dass es du zu deiner schlimmsten Zeit warst und ich … mochte dich immer noch. Du bist alles, was ich jemals sein wollte. Alle waren dir wichtiger als du selbst. Du solltest übrigens damit aufhören." Harry erschauerte, als Draco sanft in sein Ohr sprach. „Ich habe immer nur dich gesehen, nicht deinen Namen, und du … du hast mich gesehen, Harry. Du hast dich mir entgegengestellt. Du hast keine Angst vor mir oder meinem Namen gehabt. Du hast mich herausgefordert, mich zu meinen Grenzen gebracht. Du bist der Grund, warum ich endlich meine Augen für die Welt um mich herum geöffnet habe."

Harry schaute zu Draco und sah endlich, was alle anderen sahen. Was er in seinem Herzen fühlte, wurde in Dracos silbernen Augen reflektiert. „Und dann konnten wir uns in unserem Kopf unterhalten und die Emotionen des anderen fühlen, und ich spürte, dass du das selbe für mich fühlst. Ich wollte es nicht langsam angehen lassen, dir und allen anderen zeigen, wie ich für dich fühle. Erstmals denke ich, dass das Schicksal vielleicht doch kein Miststück zu uns war. Bitte sag mir, dass du genauso fühlst.", bettelte er.

Harry nickte schnell, die Augen weit auf Dracos Gesicht gerichtet. Er war etwas überwältigt von der Euphorie, die er fühlte. Er verstand endlich, wen er anschaute. Alles war nun so klar. Dies war sein Lebenspartner, sein Gefährte. Draco war wirklich sein Lebensgefährte. Niemals in seinem Leben dachte er, dass er seinen Seelengefährten finden würde. Er hatte zuvor noch nicht einmal über Seelengefährten nachgedacht. Die Chancen, dass jemand jemals seinen Seelengefährten finden würde, war eins zu Milliarde. Nicht wert, darüber nachzudenken. Tatsächlich hatte er begonnen zu denken, dass er niemals jemanden finden würde um sein Leben zu teilen. Und nun war er hier, in den Armen des Zauberers, in den er sich im vergangenen Jahr verliebt hatte und der im Grunde gerade zugegeben hatte, in Harry verliebt zu sein. Er hatte keine Worte um auszudrücken, was er gerade fühlte, und er zitterte mit der bloßen Anzahl an Gefühlen. Allerdings durch das triumphale Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht, wusste Harry, dass seine Gefühle bereits bekannt waren.

Aber Harry wollte Draco zeigen, was er fühlte, also lehnte er sich näher zu ihm, Atem über Dracos Lippen streichend, ihre Blicke verschränkt. Als er seine Lippen gegen Dracos presste, wunderte er sich, wie oft er von diesen Lippen geträumt hatte. Wie viele Male hatte er Tagträume davon, wie diese Lippen sich gegen seine bewegten, so wie sie es jetzt taten? Harrys Hände bewegten sich über Dracos Schultern und hoch in sein Haar. Diesmal war es Draco, der ein lautes Schnurren von sich gab, als Harry an Dracos Lippen leckte und zwickte, darum ersuchend Eingang zu erhalten. Sie stoppten nicht beim Schnurren, genossen nur das Gefühl, dass die Vibrationen verursachten, als es von ihrer Brust zu ihrer Leistengegend wanderte.

Harry stieß seine Hüften gegen Draco, verursachte, dass der größere Junge keuchte und Harrys Zunge eroberte den Mund des Blonden. Ihre Zungen woben einen langsamen, reizenden Tanz; trafen sich und zogen sich dann wieder zurück, nur um sich wieder zu einer intimen Umarmung zu treffen. Draco vertiefte den Kuss, bewegte seine Hände nach unten um Harrys Hüften zu greifen. Er bemerkte kaum, dass seine Hände zitterten. _Ich kann in deiner Nähe kaum denken, Harry. Du bringst mich um den Verstand._ Der Kuss vertiefte sich weiter, seine Unschuld wandelte sich in etwas mehr. _Ich will dich näher haben! Ich will … kann ich?_

„Ja." Harry hatte kaum gesprochen, bevor Draco seinen Mund wieder einfing und er fühlte, wie Dracos Hände unter sein Shirt tauchten, Finger fuhren über seine Bauchmuskeln, über seine Brust und strichen über seine Nippel. Harry keuchte und drängte sich Draco entgegen.

Draco zog seine Hände weg und riss Harrys Shirt über seinen Kopf, warf es quer durch den Raum, bevor er sich an Harrys Nacken saugte, seine Zunge machte Harry wild mit einer Lust, die so groß war, dass er dachte, dass sie ihn zerbrechen müsste. Er fühlte, wie er sich selbst bewegte, Draco drückte ihn zurück Richtung Bett. Als er auf seinen Rücken fiel, zog er Draco mit sich, und ihre Lippen krachten wieder aufeinander.

Harrys Reaktionen machten Draco verrückt. Es war klar, dass Harry nicht viel Erfahrung hatte, wenn überhaupt, und das machte Draco schwindelig vor Lust. Er schwelgte in jedem überraschten Keuchen und lustvollen Stöhnen, das Harrys Mund verließ. Das Verdunkeln von Harrys Augen und seine geschwollenen Lippen. Die Art, wie er sich unter seinen Händen wölbte, sich danach sehnend mehr und mehr berührt zu werden. Ein tiefes, rumpelndes Geräusch strahlte von Dracos Brust aus, als er das alles beobachtete und als er genug gesehen hatte, senkte er seinen Kopf, knurrte leise und biss an Harrys Hals; die Augen fielen zu, als Harry unter ihm wimmerte, seinen Kopf rollte und mehr von seinem Hals freilegte. Draco war so vertieft in Harry, dass er das Kribbeln in seinen Zähnen nicht bemerkte, als er sich daran machte, Harrys Hals zu markieren.

Im Gang standen Remus und Severus außerhalb der geschlossenen Tür, waren gerade vom Salon gekommen, wo sie Sirius zurückgelassen hatten, der immer noch über die Beziehung von Harry zu Snape schmollte.

„Das sind einige sehr komische Geräusche, die sie da machen, würdest du das nicht auch sagen, Severus?"

„Ja. Es ist klar, dass wir jetzt die Identität ihrer Verbindung kennen."

Sie hörten noch einen Moment dem hohen Schnurren und dem kehligen Stöhnen zu, die aus dem geschlossenen Raum kamen.

„Denkst du, wir sollten hineingehen und sie stoppen?"

„Sie sollten gestoppt werden, ja. Aber ich habe keine Absicht, dort hineinzugehen, bevor sie getrennt sind." Severus schaute vielsagend zu Remus, der den Kopf schüttelnd zurückwich.

„Das werde nicht ich sein. Du bist Dracos Patenonkel und Harrys Onkel. Wenn irgendjemand dort hineingeht, dann solltest du es sein!"

„Lass dir ein Rückgrat wachsen, Werwolf! Harry wird besser reagieren, wenn du hineingehst!"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Harry schrie „Fuck, Draco! Warum hast du deine Roben noch immer an? Hör sofort mit der verdammten Tortour auf und zieh deine Roben aus!"

„Du lässt dir ein Rückgrat wachsen, Severus! Ich werde da jetzt nicht reingehen!"

„Bei allem Respekt, Professoren. Würde es Ihnen verdammt nochmal etwas ausmachen, leise zu sein? Einige von uns versuchen, zuzuhören."

Remus und Severus drehten sich zurück zur Tür und fanden Fred und George Weasley, die sie böse anblickten, beide mit einem Ohr an die Tür gedrückt.

„Habt Ihr jemals daran gedacht, dass vielleicht klopfen eine gute Art wäre, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?"

Severus und Remus sahen einen Moment lang schockiert aus und dann verengten sie gleichzeitig ihre Augen und schauten die Zwillinge böse an. George und Fred waren klug genug, zu wissen, dass sie Angst haben sollten, als die älteren Zauberer in ihre Richtung liefen.

Zurück in dem Zimmer setzte sich Draco mit gespreizten Beinen auf Harry und grinste zu ihm hinunter. Er war gerade so erregt von Harry. Er liebte es, wenn Harry wütend oder frustriert wurde und begann Dinge zu befehlen, wenn er seine Wut seine Hemmungen abstreifen ließ und diese ihn in den jungen Zauberer transformierte, den Voldemort fürchtete. „Warum bringst du mich nicht dazu, meine Roben auszuziehen?"

Ein Knurren wurde aus Harrys Kehle ausgestoßen und ein unnatürlicher Wind fegte durch den Raum. Sekunden später sprang Dracos Aufschrei von den dünnen Wänden, als er sich selbst ohne seine Roben fand, nur in seinen Boxershorts gekleidet. Er schaute herab, um zu sehen, dass Harry selbstgefällig grinste. „Da, das ist besser." Er griff Draco im Nacken und zog ihn hinunter für einen weiteren Kuss.

Draco entspannte sich in den Kuss, verteilte sein Gewicht über Harry, so dass sein Oberkörper über ihm schwebte, indem er seine Arme neben Harrys Kopf legte.

„Weist du," Draco küsste Harrys Stirn. „wie lang ich gewartet habe," Ein weiterer Kuss, dieser auf sein Kinn. „um dich wie jetzt unter mir zu haben?" Draco saugte an Harrys Unterlippe, leckte sie und liebte die kleinen Geräusche, die Harry von sich gab.

„Mehr.", keuchte Harry, sich ihm entgegenstreckend und er schlang seine Beine um Dracos Taille.

Draco zog sich zurück und saugte dabei an Harrys Zunge, erfreute sich an Harrys berauschendem Geschmack nach Minze und Schnee, zusammen mit der Siruptorte und dem Kürbissaft, den er zuvor gegessen hatte. Harry drückte seinen Kopf zurück gegen das Kissen, als er spürte, wie Dracos Zunge eine feurige Spur seinen Hals hinunter zu seiner Brust zog. Harry merkte, dass er Probleme hatte zu atmen und er wusste, wenn Draco nicht bald stoppte, würde er kommen.

_Das ist, was ich hoffe, Liebling._ In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Draco Harrys Boxershorts ausgezogen und sein Mund schwebte über Harrys Erektion. Draco leckte seine Lippen. Er nahm Harrys Schwanz in seine Hand und pumpte zwei Mal. Jedes Mal wölbten sich Harrys Hüften vom Bett hoch.

Harrys Augen waren fest verschlossen und seine Hände in seinen eigenen Haaren verfangen, aus Frustration an seinen Locken ziehend bis er Dracos Mund auf sich spürte, seine Zunge tat Dinge, von denen Harry nicht dachte, dass sie möglich wären. Er klagte in Verzweiflung, als sich Draco plötzlich zurückzog, als er eine laute Aufruhr vor ihrer Tür hörte.

„Oi! Warum schaut ihr zwei uns so an?" Harry stöhnte, als er die Stimme als eine der Weasleyzwillinge erkannte. „Renn George!"

„Nicht jetzt." Harry legte einen Arm über seine Augen.

„Ignoriere sie." Draco beugte sich hinunter um Harry zu küssen, seine Hand nahm das Streicheln wieder auf. Harrys Körper stimmte Draco zu, aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, aufzuhören, da gleich etwas peinliches passieren würde. In den folgenden Momenten war Harry froh, dass sich Draco so bewegt hatte, dass er auf ihm drauf lag und nicht zwischen seinen Beinen gefunden wurde, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und die Weasleyzwillinge hinein stolperten, als ob sie gestoßen worden wären. Sofort bewegte sich Draco so, dass sein Rücken den Zwillingen und der offenen Tür zugewandt war, damit Harry aus dem Blickfeld gehalten wurde.

„Tut uns so Leid zu unterbrechen."

„Wir hätten vorgezogen draußen zu bleiben …"

„im Gang und mit geschlossener Tür zugehört."

„Aber eure Erziehungsberechtigten sind FEIGLINGE! Und haben uns gezwungen …"

„eure Privatsphäre zu verletzen."

Draco schaute zu den Zwillingen hinüber und knurrte; alles vergraulend, was sie sonst noch hätten sagen wollen. Dracos Iris leuchteten buchstäblich silbern und seine Pupillen waren zu der Form von Katzenaugen zusammengezogen.

„Draco, Kumpel? Irgendwas stimmt mit deinen Augen nicht.", schaffte es George zu sagen, bevor Draco seinen Mund öffnete und sie anzischte. Die Zwillinge schauten sich an und begannen sich zurückzuziehen. Dracos Zähne hatten sich verlängert und die Lichtreflektionen blitzen drohend auf diesen scharfen Punkten.

„Raus. Jetzt.", sprach Draco leise, aber die Todesdrohung war klar. Fred und George gaben schnell auf und versuchten Remus und Severus auf ihrem Weg den Gang runter zu verfluchen. Die älteren Zauberer wandten sich wieder dem Raum zu gerade als die Tür zu schlug. Severus ging zur Tür und begann dagegen zu klopfen!

„Potter! Ich will jetzt mit dir reden! Zieh dich an und bereite dich auf mein Eindringen in zwei Minuten vor!"

Harry seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Brust, die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden zu sich zurück bringend. Draco war wirklich sehr wütend und er sah so schön aus mit seinen wilden Haaren und seinen Augen und Zähnen in dieser Form. Er küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

„Beruhige dich. Wir werden das später fortsetzen."

Dracos Augen blitzen und er riss Harry in einen brennenden Kuss. „Du kannst deinen heißen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass das fortgesetzt wird."

Harry errötete und wandte sich ab um seine Boxershorts zu suchen. Als er sie erblickte, von der Ecke des schmalen Tisches hängend, rief er sie zauberstablos herbei und zog sie an. Draco hatte sich nicht bewegt und grinste ihn weiter an.

„Was?", fragte Harry, sein Selbstbewusstsein machte ihn nervös.

„Harry du bist wunderschön." Und damit rollte sich Draco vom Bett und fand seine Roben. Harry stolperte zu seinem Haufen Kleidung und zog sie schnell an. Als Draco angezogen war, steuerte er zur Tür. Harry bemerkte etwas aus dem Augenwinkel und schaute hinunter.

„Warte, Draco. Du hast deinen Brief verloren." Er hob ihn auf und ging hinüber zu Draco, ihn übergebend. Draco studierte den leeren Umschlag des Briefes bevor er ihn umdrehte und öffnete.

„Er ist von Pansy. Verdammt."

„Parkinson? Ich dachte, ihr wärt Freunde?" Harry schielte neugierig auf das Pergament mit der sauberen, geschwungenen Schrift in violetter Tinte.

„Sind wir. Es ist nur, dass ich ihr vor zwei Tagen hätte schreiben sollen. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, habe ich es komplett vergessen. Ich bin sicher, sie hat viele Dinge erfahren, die vorgefallen sind, und sie wird wollen, dass ich ihr alles erzähle. Ich bin überrascht, dass es kein Heuler ist."

„Warum lädst du sie nicht ein, uns in der Winkelgasse zu treffen, nachdem wir in St. Mungo's waren? Dann kannst du ihre Fragen beantworten, während wir irgendwo Mittag essen.", schlug Harry vor.

„Das ist brillant, Harry! Du-weist-wer ist irgendwie verwirrt worden oder obliviatet und hat das Kopfgeld auf uns fallen gelassen, was bedeutet, dass Pansy mit uns gesehen werden kann, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen ein weiteres Ziel zu werden."

„Draco sag es mit mir. Vol-de-mort. Voldemort. Es ist nicht schwer." Harry seufzte, als er sah, dass Draco nicht zuhörte.

„Harry, du wirst nicht gestört sein, wenn wir Pansy treffen, oder? Ich weiß, dass ihr euch niemals wirklich verstanden habt, aber sie ist einer meiner besten Freunde …"

„Du verstehst dich jetzt mit Ginny und Hermine. Wenn du das tun kannst, dann kann ich mich sicherlich mit ein paar mehr Slytherins verstehen. Außerdem plane ich Freunde und Verbündete in allen Häusern zu finden."

„Du planst, mir von deiner Kampagne zu erzählen?" Harry schaute ihn scharf an und Draco lachte. „Was? Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass etwas in deinem halben Slytherin, halben idiotischen Griffindor Gehirn vor sich geht?" Harry entspannte sich und lächelte. Erleichtert, dass Draco nicht wirklich aufgebracht war, dass er plante etwas auszuarbeiten.

„Natürlich plane ich, es dir zu erzählen. Ich will nur noch ein bisschen drüber nachdenken. Du könntest nicht mögen, was ich im Sinn habe."

„So lange du nicht planst uns zu Muggeln zu machen oder unsere Welt weiter zu verschmutzen, bin ich bei dir dabei. Du weist, dass ich das bin."

„Es ist lustig, aber vor vier Jahren hätte ich mich angegriffen gefühlt. Jetzt aber denke ich, dass du Recht hast, bei manchen Dingen. Dies im Besonderen. Ich will dich bei mir haben, als Partner, als Gleichberechtigten. Wenn die Menschen an Harry Potter denken, dann werden sie an Draco Malfoy denken und umgekehrt. Wirst du damit zurechtgekommen?" Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Oh, richtig. Ich habe vergessen, mit wem ich rede."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr Bekanntheit und Ruhm?"

„Es ist unausweichlich, aber ich werde nicht danach suchen. Geh und schreib Parkinson zurück."

Draco küsste ihn und ging, seinen Patenonkel auf dem Weg passierend. „Das nächste Mal möchtest du vielleicht Schließ- und Stillezauber verwenden, Draco." Sein Patenkind schickte ein Hissen als Antwort zurück und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Ich nehme an, die beste Zeit mit ihnen über die Verbindung zu sprechen, wird morgen sein. Harry hat nicht so schlecht auf die Neuigkeiten von Dumbledore reagiert, wie ich erwartet hatte.", bemerkte Severus zu Remus.

„Du bist nicht dazu gekommen, ihnen alles zu erzählen, oder?"

„Nein, aber das kann später kommen. Es ist klar geworden, dass die Seelengefährten-Bindung Vorrang haben muss."

„Was denkst du, wird mit ihnen passieren, Severus?"

„Draco zeigt Zeichen von etwas, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir sicher wissen werden, was es ist, bis zu Harrys Geburtstag und bis ihre Transformation komplett ist. Nur dann werden wir in der Lage sein ihr Blut zu testen."

„Sie werden sehr viel Unterstützung brauchen in den folgenden Monaten." Severus verengte seine Augen gegenüber seinem Kollegen. „Ich plane mich darum zu kümmern, dass sie beide diese bekommen. Du auch?"

„Natürlich, Severus. Warum würdest du anders denken?"

„Du wirst das Treffen morgen Abend verpassen, weil du dich stattdessen morgen mit Dumbledore und dem Orden treffen wirst, ist es nicht so? Black hat Dumbledore bereits von seiner Trennung vom Orden unterrichtet und ich nahm an, du würdest das selbe tun, sobald du alles erfahren hast."

„Ich bin auch Harrys Seite, Severus. Ich nehme an, nachdem du von Lily erfahren hast, wirst du auch den Orden verlassen. Wenn Dumbledore merkt, dass du weist, dass Lily deine Schwester war, wird er keine andere Chance haben als zu denken, dass du ihm gegenüber nicht mehr loyal bist. Dir würde nicht mehr vertraut werden."

„Ich bin durch mit dem Orden.", bestätigte Severus in einer harten Stimme.

„Ja, genau wie Sirius. Wir brauchen jemanden, von dem Dumbledore denkt, dass er loyal ist, um ihm nahe zu sein und herauszufinden, was er tut."

„Sehr klug, Werwolf. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du es in dir hättest."

„Lass dich von der Überraschung nicht töten, Snape. Das wäre wirklich eine Schande.", sagte Harry von der Türöffnung. Er war offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung höflich zu sein.

„Es ist Severus oder Professor Snape, wenn du in der Schule bist." Harry runzelte die Stirn und verschwand zurück im Zimmer.

„Viel Glück, Severus. Damit" Remus winkte in Richtung Harrys offener Tür. „und mit morgen. Ich werde vorbeikommen, sobald das Treffen abgeschlossen ist."

„Oh, vielen Dank." Severus grinste ihn an.

Die Schultern straffend, betrat er das Zimmer eines hormonellen, fast 17 Jährigen, der mehr Unsicherheiten hatte, als er selbst. Es war der letzte Platz auf Erden an dem Severus sein wollte, und er ging alleine hinein.


End file.
